LoZ: Legend Of Everfree
by Chakira
Summary: When CHS goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they're surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Rainbooms, Vira, Ellie, and their new member of the group Twilight Sparkle who must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people well this it a new story**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

 **NOW LET GET TO IT!**

* * *

 **In Twilight's bedroom, Time: 8:05 A.M.**  
 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

It been a while since the Friends games, both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna decide to treat their students to go to a camp they went to when they were yonger

On the day they were about to leave for the camp, Twilight Sparkle who transfer to Canterlot High after the incident of the Friendship Games a while back, is still asleep in her bed tossing and turning at a nightmare she is having

As Spike slept near the edge of her bed unaware that Twlight was having a nightmare

"No, it can't be," she replied talking into her sleep,"It isnt true"

Then a faint tapping was heard from her bedroom door

Spike heard Twilight's friends outside the door, the purple dog then hops down on the bed barking happily.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy inquired in a silent tone, but another knock on the door has been heard.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash and Ellie shouted behind the door, "The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" Rainbow and Ellie blurted out, which made Twilight woke up wiping her eyes.

This made her wide awake grabbing her glasses, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled abruptly tossing the blanket over and putting her glasses on, "I can't believe I overslept!" she uttered in realization, abandoning her bed quickly standing up.

Spike open the door to let Twilight's friends in, so they assist their new friend to pack up any items for the camp.

"Me neither, That's not like you." Sunset Shimmer responded tensely placing her hand on her hips, as she stood by Twilight's bed

Everyone wore the shirt or tank top they were provided after signing up to go to the camp Every student who signed up for Camp Everfree was given a t-shirt or tank top with the camp's logo on the front, so most of the students joining the trip would be wearing them while they were attending camp

 ***Obliviously you all know what clothes the mane 7 have but not Vira and Ellie***

Vira wore a red shirt with black long sleeve that she roll up to her elbow, a grey cargo carpri pants with multiple pockets and had strings on the bottom which she tied close to her legs, She had her family crest on a belt around the loop of the pants, and brown hiking boots. Vira also had her hair tied in a ponytail

Ellie wore a dark grey blue tank top, black hiker pants which is roll up on the bottom with a fasteners, she had her family sitch to her pants, and some grey hiking boots. She still had the gloves she had on when the friendship games happen and she had her hair in bun

 ***Think of Impa from Hyrule warriors hairstyle***

"I know!" Twilight answered back as she immediately went to her closet and open her luggage packing some important items for camping.

"Hey dont feel bad Twilight. Your not the only one who overslept as well" Ellie smirk playfully then felt someone flick her forehead

"HEY! I would have woken up ealier if someone didnt turn off the alarm I set up last night" Vira said eyeing Ellie and Navi suspiously

"It was her" They both said pointing to each other instantly blaming each other

Vira roll her eyes smiling giving them a mocking look of anger before walking towards Twilight's closet with Rainbow to help her pack Twilight clothes. Rainbow Dash was holding Twilight's hoodie in her hands.

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes EHH EHH EHH?" Pinkie Pie ask as she mimicing the sound of an alarm clock and lifted Twilight's pillow revealing an alarm clock that buzzes on, as Sunset presses the snoozed button on Twilight's alarm clock stopping it in progress.

"It's gonna be fine," Sunset Shimmer pick up Twilight's suitcase, "We'll help you pack." She said in a reassured manner

Spike was sitting next to Twilight's suitcase as everyone threw everything Twilight needed for the camp He panted heavily beaming in delight as he pack his stuff as well.  
Rarity then grips Twilight's fall formal dress with her hand as Applejack sigh gresturing the dress, "We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that?" she ask angrily annoyed

"If we were going to the moon. I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown," Rarity raising an eyebrow pointing to herself, "One never knows, darling." She replied elevating her finger,

Rainbow zips up Twilight's buggage and carries it with a positive smile.

"Lemme just get changed," Twilight grabs a t-shirt by the closet, and it has a emblem of camp everfree, Twilight then pose in front of the mirror until she notice two dark wings then she notice the person she once tranformed in the Friendship Games had returned.

"Midnight Sparkle!?" Everyone yelled in unison.

 ***'Record needle scratch sound effect'**  
 **Pinkie: wait how do we know her name since her name was never mention**

 **Me: Pinkie stop breaking the fourth wall and beside I'm only a fanfiction writer even I never knew how they knew her name. Trust me it will be explained later in the story**

 **Pinkie: Aww you can trust little ol me**

 **Me: NO! JUS-'tiredly sigh' can someone help me? T_T**

 **Vira: Pinkie leave them alone or else I'm taking your cupcake privileges**

 **Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie 'quickly bouncing away to her place in the story'**

 **Me: 'Whew' thank you Vira**

 **Vira: No problem 'Walks away back to the story***

"How is this possible?" Twilight giving a terrified expression, "Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" she said as Vira pull her weapon out

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" she crackled in maniacal laughter and the room began to collapse, her other friends started to vanish

"Twilight!" Ellie, Vira, and Navi all said worry about their friend as they were ready to battle Midnight not before they too had vanish leaving a fearful Twilight alone

"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! "I'll be back, Twilight " Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight grabbing her. before she finish destroying the room, leaving Twilight hovering with objects surrounding them.

Her alter-ego responded clawing her hands at the air, the glasses wearing girl became so scared, as her darker half emerged behind her.

"And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! " she uttered holding her shoulder, Midnight Sparkle immediately fused with Twilight, as her with her wings, horn, and eye lenses appear on Twilight

"NOOO!" She said screaming in terror...

* * *

STOP!" Twilight blurted cowering herself. This woke Vira up who sitting behind her with Sunset

"Twilight, Wake up! Spike said shaking Twilight awake from her nightmare. She notice she her friends look at her in conern except for Pinkie who sitting across from her

Twilight only creates an incompetent atmosphere around her friends that she was haunted by her alter-ego.

"We can't stop, silly!" The party girl place her hands at the shoulder seat, "We're not there yet!" Pinkie Pie replied blurting out with excitement

We probably get there in-" Ellie check her watch, "at least half hour" She said sitting next to Twilight hold Spike on her lap

"Hey," Sunset gave Twilight a concern expression, "Are you okay?" she ask worriedly.

"Heh," Twilight chuckled nervously. "I'm fine." She added grinning widely, as Sunset stared at her with skeptical looks.

"Are you sure Twilight? Vira ask in a sleepy tone rubbing the sleep away. Twilight smile nodded her head still having a fake expression

Sunset still skeptical about Twilight well being was about to say something until Pinkie interupt her

"We are going to have so much fun! we're going roast marshmellows and eat marshmellows and sleep on marshmellows pillows! She said excitedly Navi gave her a weird look

"Yeah probably not going to do that" Rainbow said as Ellie nodded agreeing with her

Maybe you're not" Pinkie said look at Rainbow and Ellie smugly hugging the marshmellow bag as it made a squeaky noise

"it could happen Rainbow. I mean this is my first time camping so I always wanted to know what these marshmellows or s'mores taste like." Vira look ahead to Applejack, "Oh by the way Applejack, do you think your family will be able to handle Bandit and Nova while we're away camping?" Vira ask her

"Now dont you fret about a thang Suarcube. Big Mac and Granny made a promise to take care of them while were camping. 'Sides, both your and Ellie's horse have been helpful around the barn making farm work easier. Course Applebloom and her friends pratically beg me to let them take care of feeding and grooming them until we came back" Applejack said reasurring the Hylian girl that they'll be fine

"Well if they do a good job, I'll personally pay them if you dont mind" Vira said

Applejack chuckle "not at all, parnter" She said tipping her hat knowing Vira wouldnt take no for an answer. She kept wanting to repay Applejack and her family for all they did for letting her keep their horses at their barn

Then everyone turn their attention to Celestia and Luna as they clear their throats

They were wearing scout uniforms

"Attention, Students were almost there, but before we arrive, We just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. Especially you Vira" Principal said refering to Vira pinching in half of her money

"OH it was no problem Principal Celestia" Vira said feeling very bashful

"Oh darling, dont be modest. If it wasnt for you, we wouldn't have been able to go to the camp. You didnt had pinch in your money or gave us money for gas for the bus" Rarity said wave dismissively

"Rarity is right you didnt have to" Vice principal said as everyone replied agree to Rarity and Vice principal Luna

"Really it not a big deal. I mean I know I really didnt had to, but I want it to. I feel happier to spend it on my friends and use it for good causes" Vira said holding Sunset's hand kissing it. Everyone applauded thanking her for doing this for them.

Vira still feeling bashful, "Please continue Principal Celestia" She said leaning her head on Sunset's shoulder. Sunset lean her head on Vira pulling her closer as she laugh softly and patting her side of her head. Sunset found Vira's bashfulness and modesty really adorable

The vice-principal nodded spoke saving Vira from feeling too overwhelm, "When we were your age," Vice-Principal Luna gesturing Celestia and herself, "we made some of our favorite memories in these woods. And we're sure you will, too." vice principal Luna said to all the students

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" Principal Celestia exclaimed with excitement, as the students were cheering on the bus. Twilight then shares in some of the excitement, while she looks at the bus.

Sunset tuck Vira's hair behind her ear then kiss her temple before sighing in content as she rubbing her thumbs back and forth still holding Vira's hand

Are you excited to go to? She ask Vira

"Yeah! Not only cause of it will remind me of home, but because I'll enjoy spending time with our friends and have a nice moment with you while watching the sunset" Vira said as both her and Sunset laugh realizing the irony of the name

"I also brought my camera so we can have something to remember which I want to put in my album" Vira explain She bought a black camera with a ultra wide zoom and with the help of Twilight, she install night vision in it and be water proof

 ***I know it not possible for cameras but it my story and beside Twilight was able to make a freaking device that can drain magic, MAGIC and let not forget Pinkie ability to break the fourth wall***

"Knowing our friends, you'll probably get funny, but great photos of us" Sunset said as they turn their head as Vice principal Luna spoke out

"Now we're still have a long way to get there, why dont we all sing a song to pass the time?" Vice principal Luna ask everyone

YEAH" everyone shouted as one of the students handed a guitar to Ellie who she ask if she can use it

"Ok I got just the perfect song, now everyone clap your hands" Ellie commanded as she began strumming the guitar

As everyone started clapping and siging

All:

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?_

 _Time to make your choice, only you can be the one._

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! ( **Hey!** )_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?_

 _Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! ( **Hey!** )_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! ( **Hey!** )_

 _Will you find your greatest glory?_

 _Will you be a falling star?_

 _Here to learn what nature teaches_

 _Here to learn more who you are_

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! ( **Hey!** )_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Hey!_

On the bus, Everyone can see that they are almost to the camp. Vira pull away from Sunset and press herself toward the window. She is speechless at how beautiful the moutains is, but she was bubbly on how much it made her feel like she's home

Sunset put her hand on her mouth to hold in her laughter at the sight of her girlfriend being too adorable. Vira took her camera out and pull Sunset close taking their photos.

They look at the photo and realize Navi and Pinkie had totally photo bomb them with Pinkie had multiple marshmellows in her mouths while Navi was around Pinkie's mouth trying to get her from not shoving anymore marshmellow in her mouths

 ***-_- You all knew Pinkie would do this while Navi would try to get Pinkie to not shove anymore marshmallow in her mouth so that why I did this. Just think of this moment and expression of their face like if your favorite anime character would do this***

They look at each other shock and surprise then back at them, before letting out a laugh as they made sure to get more of this kind of pictures.  
Vira also took more photos of all her classmates as they showed excitement to see what the camp will be like, and the fun they are going to have. A few minutes later, the bus stops at Camp Everfree in the middle of the woods. Everyone can't wait to see what's this trip will take them.

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	2. Chapter 2

**_**HEY GUYS AND GALS I JUST WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEARS**_**

 ** _ **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 ** _Sunset tuck Vira's hair behind her ear then kiss her temple before sighing in content as she rubbing her thumbs back and forth still holding Vira's hand_**

 ** _Are you excited to go to? She ask Vira_**

 ** _"Yeah! Not only cause of it will remind me of home, but because I'll enjoy spending time with our friends and have a nice moment with you while watching the sunset" Vira said as both her and Sunset laugh realizing the irony of the name_**

 ** _"I also brought my camera so we can have something to remember which I want to put in my album" Vira explain She bought a black camera with a ultra wide zoom and with the help of Twilight, she install night vision in it and be water proof_**

 ** _*I know it not possible for cameras but it my story and beside Twilight was able to make a freaking device that can drain magic, MAGIC and let not forget Pinkie ability to break the fourth wall*_**

 ** _"Knowing our friends, you'll probably get funny, but great photos of us" Sunset said as they turn their head as Vice principal Luna spoke out_**

 ** _"Now we're still have a long way to get there, why don't we all sing a song to pass the time?" Vice principal Luna ask everyone_**

 ** _YEAH" everyone shouted as one of the students handed a guitar to Ellie who she ask if she can use it_**

 ** _"Ok I got just the perfect song, now everyone clap your hands" Ellie commanded as she began strumming the guitar_**

 ** _As everyone started clapping and singing_**

 ** _All:_**

 ** _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_**

 ** _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_**

 ** _Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?_**

 ** _Time to make your choice, only you can be the one._**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?_**

 ** _Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?_**

 ** _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_**

 ** _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Will you find your greatest glory?_**

 ** _Will you be a falling star?_**

 ** _Here to learn what nature teaches_**

 ** _Here to learn more who you are_**

 ** _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_**

 ** _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_**

 ** _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_**

 ** _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _On the bus, Everyone can see that they are almost to the camp. Vira pull away from Sunset and press herself toward the window. She is speechless at how beautiful the mountains is, but she was bubbly on how much it made her feel like she's home_**

 ** _Sunset put her hand on her mouth to hold in her laughter at the sight of her girlfriend being too adorable. Vira took her camera out and pull Sunset close taking their photos._**

 ** _They look at the photo and realize Navi and Pinkie had totally photo bomb them with Pinkie had multiple marshmallows in her mouths while Navi was around Pinkie's mouth trying to get her from not shoving anymore marshmallow in her mouths_**

 ** _*-_- You all knew Pinkie would do this while Navi would try to get Pinkie to not shove anymore marshmallow in her mouth so that why I did this. Just think of this moment and expression of their face like if your favorite anime character would do this*_**

 ** _They look at each other shock and surprise then back at them, before letting out a laugh as they made sure to get more of this kind of pictures._**  
 ** _Vira also took more photos of all her classmates as they showed excitement to see what the camp will be like, and the fun they are going to have. A few minutes later, the bus stops at Camp Everfree in the middle of the woods. Everyone can't wait to see what's this trip will take them._**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

The bus has finally stop at their destination and all the students are getting off the bus and getting their things for the trip. Some of them already have their things out and begin to explore the camp, while others are still trying to get their things together. Sunet and the girls are waiting for the rest of their friends to get their things from the bus

With the help of Sunset and Applejack, they got Vira's things out of the bus

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy ask

You got that right" Vira agrees taking inhaling through her nose, then sigh, "It makes me feel like i'm back in Hyrule"

Thn Fluttershy happily says, "I can't wait until we go on our first nature walk."

"Oooh I cant wait either I really want to take some picture of the nature and the animals" Vira gushed shaking with excitement then Sunset put her hand on Vira's shoulder to calm her down

"I definitely want to go on those," Spike agrees.

"You wanna see all the woodland creatures too?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah, specifically squirrels. More specifically so I can chase them," Spike says, then barks in reply.

 _ **'Yep even if he has the ability to talk he still has the instinct of a dog'** _Vira, Ellie, and Navi all thought

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own tent, forage for food," Applejack says, eager to roughing through the whole trip.

"I know what you mean. Trying to learn how to survive in the wild and how improvise on making what you got" Ellie agree excited to try to make things from nature

"Uhhhh You guys, dont they provide us with food and tent?" Vira asking picking up her bag

"Yeah you two litterally don't need to do that," Rainbow said, holding her backpack.

"Yep. Still going to forage though," Applejack replies.

"Yeah...I'm not changing my mind" Ellie said stubbornly already making her mind up

Navi then flew on one of Rarity's suitcases happily says, "I think this what we need."

Rarity sighs leaning on her multiple luggagesand says, " Your right Navi darling. We really need some R&R. The past year is been a bit too much for my taste."

"I'll say! We fought three cursed sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and three demon friends! And having to deal with traveling to Hyrule" Pinkie adds.

Twilight and Sunset look at Pinkie with concern look on their faces, especially since both were part of the event.

Vira pinch the bridge of her nose for Pinkie opening her mouth. She shudder remember the pain she went when she was kiddnapped by Ganondorf and having to deal with Aiden

"No offense," Pinkie chuckle nervously waving dismisively noticing Sunset Shimmer and Twilight look at looked a little upset at the mention of the Friendship Games

"None taken you 'll get used to it." Sunset said playfully punching Twilight's arm. Sunset had gotten used to everyone metioning the bad things she did back then

"Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kind of stuff." Applejack said hoping she and everyone wouldn't have to deal with another evil magic mishap or any kind of magic.

Just then, Flash Sentry runs over to the group, "Here you go, Twilight" He said as he handed her backpack

"Thanks. It's... Flash, right?" Twilight ask trying to remember his name as she takes her bag and puts it on.

"Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well," Flash said as it became akward as he end up feeling embarrassed since she not the Twilight he met months ago.

"Cool story, bro." he muttered. Everyone except Twilight felt bad for Flash especially Vira. She knew Flash had a thing for the pony princess but she knew Twilight made her descions to stay in Equestria now that her human counter part is here.

"Right. I guess I'll... see you around," Twilight said feeling very confused but tried not showing it as Flash walk away

Twilight makes a confused look and shrug her shoulders to Sunset and her friends.

"You remember that girl we met few months ago who looks just like you when she's here, but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?" Vira ask clearing the confusion off of Twilight

"Uh-huh," Twilight said still confuse on the whole thing .

"Flash kinda had a... thing for her," Sunset adds.

"Oh." Twilight calmly responded, looking back at Flash realizing why he was acting ackward toward her.

Then the speakers makes a screeching noise hurting everyone's ears in the process.

Then a cheery girl's voice, say through the speakers, "Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

* * *

Sometime later, all the students and the teachers are at the courtyard. Everyone are excited to see what goes on. They see a pink skin girl with burgundy like hair, with braid, and wears a daisy wreath on her head. next to her was a light brown skin boy with forest green hair, and wears a beanie on his head.

The girl speaking though the microphone introduce herself, ""Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!" she happily said introducing her bother

Then the boy Timber grabs the microphone, "Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things." he said

He does a few tricks with it before passing it back to her sister.

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here." she said in a cheery tone

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits," Timber adds in a fast tone.

"Why is that? Ellie asks curiously.

"Too dangerous to hike there," Timber answers.

Ellie gave a small 'Oh' in as everyone nodded

Then Gloriosa cheerfully says, "Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?"

Rainbow raise her hand making suggestions "Ooh! Rock climbing!"

"Done!" Gloriosa agress.

"Archery!"

Vira and Ellie both high five Rainbow for that suggestion

"Of course!"

"Tetherball!"

"Naturally!"

Rainbow continues to raise her hand, but Sunset stops her by pull her hand down, "Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion." She said trying to get Rainbow to give someone else a chance

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps exclaim making Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, and Slate Quartz looked at him in confusion

"My mom... needs new potholders," He explain feeling a bit sheepish

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa agreed.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie exclaim excitedly licking her lips.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie," Gloriosa remarks.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy asks with a smile

Gloriosa happily announces, "With walking sticks for everyone!"

Vira hold her hand up, "How gazing at the star at night? I mean the city is great and all, but it more beautiful seeing it in this type of place reminds so much of home and maybe we can catch and watch the fireflies"

"That a marverously Idea! We can provide the jars and a blankets to lay so we all can experience gazing at the stars as well it will be exciting!" Gloriosa agrees liking the girl enthusiasm of this place.

"Oh I also forgot to mention I wanted to take photos of everything we all do here in camp, all the nature ,and animals here. I brought my camera, so do you guys mind that I brought it to camp?" Vira ask politely rubbing her neck in a nervous manner

"Oh, sweetie not at all! if you want to make memories of you being here with your friends, then it fine" Gloriosa said very sweetly to her. Vira bow slighty thanking her

Rarity raise her hand up, "Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! she said showing excitement

"A camp tradition!" Gloria approves with a smile.

"We have literally never done that." he said to her, but she ignore him and continue on , "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask."

While Gloriosa is talking Timber looked out to the crowd of campers and noticed Twilight. As he smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back Sunset, Pinkie, Ellie, Navi, and Vira notice what was going on and started giggling

"What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition." Principal Celestia suggest as everyone turn their focus on her then back at Gloriosa

"The camp gift! Of course!" Gloriosa exclaim

"Really?" Timber whispers looking a bit worried and annoyed

Gloriosa covers the microphone, "Yes, really." she whisper in return

"Well, I just thought " Timber whisper annoyed

"Then you thought wrong!" She whisper in frustration cutting Timber off

Everyone but Sunset and the others notice the tension between the two sibling. Sunset lean toward to the others, "Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" she whisper

The girls agree in reply.

"Hey Miss Gloriosa, Mister Timber, what is a Camp gift? Vira ask very confusing

Gloriosa smiles at how poliet this girls while Timber quietly chuckled and says, "You can Just call us Gloriosa and Timber sweetie. Anyway, Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!"

Sunset glared at Gloriosa for calling Vira sweetie. It made her feel like she was flirting, but she calm down when she realize she was probably being friendly to her. At the same time Vira loop her arm around hers

"Which is why it's so important," Gloriosa mutters to Timber.

She looks up at the gazebo, "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group." She explain to the group

"Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole," Gloriosa adds looking a the pole,

Then Gloriosa happily says looking a the rock dial, "and the sundial were also made by campers!"

"The sundial was our year's gift!" Principal Celestia replies.

Vice Principal Luna then clear her thoart , "Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night." She said with an slightly annoyed

"That may be true, but if "some people" had a better attitude about it, they wouldn't have been sent to their tent," Celestia rebuked to her sister

"Luckily, "some people" were forgiven for their rash behavior," Luna retorted as she turned her head away from her sister.

The CHS students were listening to the conversation with wide eyes as their principals argued with each other. Then they all remember that their principals were once campers themselves, as well as sisters who got into their own little fights.

"Wow, I guess you two must have really fond memories of these campers gifts" Vira comment admiring the things the each campers made from every year

Gloriosa chuckles and nodded appreciated what Vira said, "Yes and you all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." She said giving the campers motivation

All the students begin to cheer and are excited for the great time they're going to have.

"Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind." Timber said once everyone quiet down

Gloriosa shakes her head in reply hearing her brother's humor.

She walks off the stage as she says, "Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me."

Gloriosa walks down and all the boys join her to get their tent assignments. At the same time, Timer is holding the bag while all the girls are inline for it.

"Oh, boy! Hmm " Pinkie cheers excitedly. She puts her hand in the bag and chooses the card from the bag. She looks to see a green gem is on her card.

"Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent!" She cheers out

Rarity takes the card out and has the same as Pinkie, and says, "Ooh, me, too!"

Applejack has her card and says, "Aquamarine."

"Me, too!" Rainbow shouts with excitement, having the same card.

"Yee-hoo!" Applejack cheers.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheers.

Fluttershy holds her card, and says, "I got Amethyst."

Vinly show up hold her card as she give Fluttershy a thumbs up

Vira walk toward Timber but she didnt notice the the rock in her way and trips, but Timber caught before she hit the ground, "Whoa there I guess your starting to fall for me. Here you go milady" He said giving her the card she is to be to as he winks at her in a flirtiously way

"Uhhh thanks?" she ask feeling very uncomfortable looking at the card and notice she got the Ruby color

"My names is Timber, but seeing how you know my name. Can I ask what your name is?" He ask in a very friendly way

"Name's Kurvira but you can call me Vira" She said smiling then she blush uncomfortable when he took her hand as he bowed down like a gentlemen

"It a pleasure to meet you Vira" he said still in a flirty tone, but still in a friendly way

He notice she was uncomfortable as she laugh nervously, "I'm sorry, am I stepping my boundries?" He ask rubbing his neck smiling sheepishly

"Yeah- I mean no- I mean-" she sigh, " I get your being friendly, but I'm sort of in a relationship. I don't think they'll appreicated someone flirting with me" She said warning him about how jealous and protective Sunset get if someone tries to flirt with her and make feel uncomfortable

"Oh im sorry I didnt mean to- I'm mean who's the guy are you are dating? " Timber ask feeling embarrass and gulity for flirting with her then he notice Sunset walking up to them

"Vira, is everything ok?" she wrap her arms around her, "he not bothering you, is he?" She ask narrowing her eyes into him as she went into her protective girlfriend mode pulling Vira closer raising an eyebrow

"No its fine dear. We worked it out" She said not wanting to cause a scene as quickly pecking Sunset's lips and rub her nose against her which instantly calm Sunset down. Sunset smiled at her poking her side making Vira giggle and stare lovingly at her

Timber look at both of them for a momemt then caught on what she meant "Oh so you two are..." he said trailing off pointing at both of them as a blush started to grow on his cheeks and he stumbled out multiple umms and ohs before letting out what he wanted to say

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to steal your girlfriend or anything like that. See I'm always around my sister, so I was always taught to treat girls and women with respect and always give them compliment" He said feeling bad to do that to Vira

"It fine no harm done Right Sunset?" Vira smile then clear her thoart, "RIGHT, SUNSET?" She with a strain her voice elbowing her girlfriend when she didn't respond

"Right" Sunset said with a forcefulness, but Vira and Timber didnt notice it

Timber gave Sunset her card before walking to continue giving the campers their cards

"Anyway I got Ruby" Vira said

"Me too" Ellie said grabbing Vira by the neck giving her a playful noogie while Navi just stares not helping Vira out

Sunset laughs at both Ellie and Vira, but felt disappointed she wasn't going to bunk with Vira

Sunset looks at her card, "Sapphire," She said

"Me, too!" Twilight replies, "I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow "

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue," Timber walk over to Twilight after hearing what she said, "That's why they're named after the Latin word sapphirus." he said

Twilight smiles implying for him to go on

"That means 'blue'" he whispered

"I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" Twilight whispers

"No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" Timber said with a grin on his face

"No. Why's that?" Twilight asks.

"Because you're in it," Timber he said wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers," Twilight says with a grin on his face.

"Not true." Timber said as he notice Bulk biceps and walk over to him, "You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!"

"Aw, man!" Bulk shouts, sounding upset.

"HEY" Ellie and Vira said very offended as Navi glared at him unamused

Timber realizing his mistake not only offending the guy but the two girls as well, "I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium." He explain, but Bulk just blink in confusion not understanding what he is saying

Twilight giggles as Timer feels a bit embarrassed.

"But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is." Timber said leading Bulk to the tent he is assigned to

Timber goes back to Twilight, "See ya around." he said before running back to help Bulk out

Twilight felt a blush on her face, then, she hears her friends giggling, as they have seen what goes on with her and Timer.

"What?" she ask

"Heh. Nothin'." Applejack said chuckling

"Ooh! That was adorable!" Rarity squeals with glee Vira agrees

Gloriosa blows on her whistle to inform the campers "Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!"

Just then, Gloriosa hears an engine sound and turns to see a limo is here at the camp.

Out of the limo Filthy Rich comes walking to Gloriosa, "I need somethin'." He said

With a stern look, Gloriosa throws her clipboard on the ground and walks to Mr. Rich

When she reaches him, "Filthy Rich! So nice to see you." She said in a overly happy tone

She drags him away to his limo, "What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started!" She sternly whispered

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so... hmm... relaxin'." Filthy Rich said, getting into Gloriosa's face.

"Well, you can look around when camp is over. Now, if you don't mind " Gloriosa sternly replies.

The two begin to give each other stern looks, Vira and the others started to notice.

Vira walking up to the two, "Is there a problem here?" She ask Filthy Rich placing her hand on her hip as she stare with a sotic expression towards him

Filthy Rich looks at Vira "No I was just leaving" He said looking at his watch to see the time.

Filh Rich gets into his limo and the limo drives away from the camp.

"Hey Gloriosa what was that about" Vira ask confusingly as everyone was wondering

Gloriosa tries to calm herself when she notices everyone staring, "Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again." she said reasuring them pulling out a smile that almost look fake

But the girls doesn't seem to bought into that statement at all.

"But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" Gloriosa happily adds.

She walks way back to the camp, and the others follow.

* * *

At a different part of the camp all the female students are getting their tents settle in while the guys are at the other side. Rarity, Applejack, Vira, and Ellie are heading to their tents as they talk.

Rarity sighs and says, "I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later."

I'm sure t will be interesting" Vira said giving her a small smile carrying her bag while Navi...was lounging around her head too lazy and comfortable to move

"Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!" Applejack relies, and has other opinions about the fashion show.

"I cant believe you packed so much stuff" Ellie complained carrying her and Rarity's stuff

"Oh my Hylia you two" Vira mutter rubbing her temple hearing both Applejack and Ellie complaining

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the "middle of the woods and beside Ellie you'll never the importance of being prepare," Rarity replies

Applejack roll her eyes with a smile, "Fair enough,"

"Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits." Applejack firmly adds as she walks away.

Rarity is holding a bit of a smirk on her face.  
Vira and Ellie were staring at Applejack and mouthing _'3 2 1...'_

Applejack comes back with an unamused look, and asks, "You're gonna, aren't ya?"

"No." Rarity denies with a smile, "Yes!" she chuckles,  
"Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of style "

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET AND TWILIGHT**

As Rarity, Applejack, Ellie, Vira, and Navi walked to their tents, they passed by the Sapphire Tent. Spike ran into the tent happily while Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were unpacking.

Shimmer found a flashlight she packed and turned in on to shine light under her face

"Oooooooooohhhh!" she spookley said acting like a dork, but doing this for fun. she turned it off and looked back at Twilight

"That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich," Shimmer remarked.

"Huh?" Twilight ask realizing she wasnt pay attention to Sunset "oh, I guess so" She said as getting up from the bed to pack her things

"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something," Sunset Shimmer stated as she was suspicious with how Filthy Rich and Gloriosa Daisy interacted with each other early. Putting it aside, Shimmer decided to changed the topic to something else, "Her brother's pretty cute, though, huh," she asked Twilight as she leaned on her bag, causing something to fall onto the ground.

"He's okay," Twilight responded as she blushed at Sunset bringing up Timber Spruce.

"Ooh, now look who's trying to hide something," Sunset Shimmer teased.

"No, I'm not," Twilight said a little too quickly.

"Hey, you okay," Shimmer asked as she stopped teasing Twilight. "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier."

"Probably had on of her nightmares" Spike add as he was lying in his bed right before Twilight threw her socks at him

"Im fine" She scolded Spike before smiling siting down Sunset's bed, "I mean what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially condering what happen at the Friendship Games" Twilight said looking down with a sad face and a cringefull expression

"But that not your fault Twilight. Principal Cinch is the one who encourage and pressured you to use all the magic you contained your device to win for Crystal Prep."

Sunset kneel down before sitting beside Twilight, "You weren't ready to have that kind of power But all of that is over.  
And if there any group that gonna forgive you for something that happen in the past, trust me it this one" Sunset reassured her placing her hand on Twilight shoulder referring to their friends and her girlfriend

Rainbow and Vira walks towards the entrance of the tent, "You guys comin' or what?" Both ask them simultaneously

Sunset walk up to Rainbow and Vira.

She smiled and kiss Vira's hand and notice Vira had put on Sunscreen, "Be right there!"I just wanna put on some sunscreen." she answers walking back to her bed as Rainbow and Vira nodded walking away

She look around her suitcase for her sunscreen, but she notice it wasn't in her suitcase

"Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it." Sunset mutter cofusedly

Twilight look around to help Sunset find her sunscreen.

Twilight smiles and points her finger as she says, "Found it!"

Before Twilight or Sunset can bend down to get the sunscreen, the sunscreen begins to shimmer a light purple aura and is starting to float all of its own. Just then, some of Twilight and Sunset's stuff are starting to float into the air, and is shimmer a purple aura.

 ** _'WAIT! WHAT THE... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?'_** Sunset thought in confusion and fear

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT CAUSE EVERYTHING TO FLOAT UP IN THE AIR?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 ***sniffle and blow nose into tissue***

 **ugh sorry about that. I'm a bit under the weather, but luckily I'm not 100% sick. Thank god for playing so much basketball. you know the feeling when your sick but your body doesn't feel drained? that what I feel but the only thing I feel is a headache from my body fight the sickness out of me**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET AND TWILIGHT**_

 _ **As Rarity, Applejack, Ellie, Vira, and Navi walked to their tents, they passed by the Sapphire Tent. Spike ran into the tent happily while Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were unpacking.**_

 _ **Shimmer found a flashlight she packed and turned in on to shine light under her face**_

 _ **"Oooooooooohhhh!" she spookily said acting like a dork, but doing this for fun. she turned it off and looked back at Twilight**_

 _ **"That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich," Shimmer remarked.**_

 _ **"Huh?" Twilight ask realizing she wasn't pay attention to Sunset "oh, I guess so" She said as getting up from the bed to pack her things**_

 _ **"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something," Sunset Shimmer stated as she was suspicious with how Filthy Rich and Gloriosa Daisy interacted with each other early. Putting it aside, Shimmer decided to changed the topic to something else, "Her brother's pretty cute, though, huh," she asked Twilight as she leaned on her bag, causing something to fall onto the ground.**_

 _ **"He's okay," Twilight responded as she blushed at Sunset bringing up Timber Spruce.**_

 _ **"Ooh, now look who's trying to hide something," Sunset Shimmer teased.**_

 _ **"No, I'm not," Twilight said a little too quickly.**_

 _ **"Hey, you okay," Shimmer asked as she stopped teasing Twilight. "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier."**_

 _ **"Probably had on of her nightmares" Spike add as he was lying in his bed right before Twilight threw her socks at him**_

 _ **"Im fine" She scolded Spike before smiling siting down Sunset's bed, "I mean what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially condering what happen at the Friendship Games" Twilight said looking down with a sad face and a cringefull expression**_

 _ **"But that not your fault Twilight. Principal Cinch is the one who encourage and pressured you to use all the magic you contained your device to win for Crystal Prep."**_

 _ **Sunset kneel down before sitting beside Twilight, "You weren't ready to have that kind of power But all of that is over.**_  
 _ **And if there any group that gonna forgive you for something that happen in the past, trust me it this one" Sunset reassured her placing her hand on Twilight shoulder referring to their friends and her girlfriend**_

 _ **Rainbow and Vira walks towards the entrance of the tent, "You guys comin' or what?" Both ask them simultaneously**_

 _ **Sunset walk up to Rainbow and Vira.**_

 _ **She smiled and kiss Vira's hand and notice Vira had put on Sunscreen, "Be right there!"I just wanna put on some sunscreen." she answers walking back to her bed as Rainbow and Vira nodded walking away**_

 _ **She look around her suitcase for her sunscreen, but she notice it wasn't in her suitcase**_

 _ **"Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it." Sunset mutter cofusedly**_

 _ **Twilight look around to help Sunset find her sunscreen.**_

 _ **Twilight smiles and points her finger as she says, "Found it!"**_

 _ **Before Twilight or Sunset can bend down to get the sunscreen, the sunscreen begins to shimmer a light purple aura and is starting to float all of its own. Just then, some of Twilight and Sunset's stuff are starting to float into the air, and is shimmer a purple aura.**_

 _ **'WAIT! WHAT THE... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?' Sunset thought in confusion and fear**_

 _ **And now the story began**_

* * *

Looking around the room, the girls and Spike are shocked to see the small objects are floating up into the air.  
They are also confused and astonished to see the stuff are magically floating.  
Sunset knew that she wasn't the one making everything float

She turn to Twilight, "Did you- how is this possible?" She ask in shock

"I can't believe this this is " Twilight franticly says.

"Terrible!/Amazing!" Twilight and Sunset exclaim in a panic tone and a excited tone as Sunset was amazed at what Twilight just did

Then all the stuff falls back down as the magic aura disappear

"Are you kidding, Twilight?" Sunset turns to Twilight surprise at her, "This is great! I mean sure, we've all ponyed up before. Gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, shot magical rainbow lasers, but...Nothing like this has ever happened. How did you do it?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know! Maybe I didn't. Maybe it's her." Twilight said panicking

"'Her who?" asked Sunset.

"Nothing. Never mind," said Twilight. "Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?"

"What? Why not?" asked Sunset.

"You guys heard Applejack; this is supposed to be a place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me."

"if you really don't want me to, I won't say anything" Sunset said sitting down the bed

"I really don't." said Twilight as she left.

"Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" Sunset called after her.

Once she left, Sunset looked at the bottle of sunscreen on the ground and tried to levitate it up herself, but nothing happened.

"I think you're just gonna have to pick it up," said Spike.

"Aw!" said Sunset, Picking it up. She walk outside and she notice Vira having a conversation with Flash. She laughing at what he said then her face lit up at up when she notice Sunset staring at her

She began making her way to Vira as she was layering on the sunscreen when she ran into Gloriosa.

 _' Show up like that!_ ' Sunset heard Gloriosa's voice echo in her head.

"What'd you just say?" she asked looking at her weird before Gloriosa tried to play it off.

"I... didn't say anything. Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks!" Gloriosa gave her a confuse stare but smile calmly as she changes to a chipper attitude when she was addressing her announcement

Then Gloriosa turn her attention back to Sunset asks, "Did you need something?" she ask her

"Nope," Sunset said shaking her head.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!" Gloriosa cheerfully adds.

"Thanks, I'm good," Sunset replies with a smile.

Gloriosa then walks away so she can go to the docks to discuss the rules around the camp.

Sunset turns look down at Spike, "People that chipper make me nervous." She quietly said to him

Just then out of nowhere, Pinkie appear as she hugs Sunset by the neck, "This is gonna be so much fun!" she exclaim squealing excitedly

"I guess not all people." Sunset said to herself smirking not phase by her pink friend as both made their way to Vira

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, the back of Vira hair stood up as she witness Sunset bumping into Gloriosa

 _ **'What was that? I could have swear I just sense magic just now. Farore what do you think?'**_ Vira thought getting Farore attention

 ** _'I don't know princess, but I know one thing for sure I definitely sense magic around the area_** ' Farore stated

 _ **'Magic here? do you think it another enemy or something dangerous trying to take over the other world or do something evil with this magic'** _Vira ask worriedly

 _ **'Hmm...That I don't know. It too far to detect it and it too faint to know. But I wouldn't worried about it Princess. You and all your friends need a break from everything that happen all these months... incidents'** _Farore assured her

 _ **'Do you think we should tell the others about this or do we keep this to our selves'** _Vira ask then suddenly felt guilty remembering the Friendship Games

 _ **'It up to you Princess. If you feel something wrong or you think you sense something, then yes. Don't worry, I know they'll understand. But I think you should just tell Sunset for now. Speak of Sunset, she coming this way'** _Farore assured her before fading into her mind

"Hey Babe you ready?" Vira ask her as she quickly put on a fake smile

"Yeah come on" Sunset said grabbing Vira hand to go to the docks as Pinkie follow behind them

* * *

Later on, everyone are at the docks, admiring the lake or talking with their friends.

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!" Rarity says amaze at the beauty of the lake's water.

"Yeah I know what you mean Rares. It so beautiful, I could spend hours looking at it" Ellie said agreeing with Rarity admiring the lake as well

"It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger," Fluttershy happily says, ad a bird lands on her finger.

"I think that only happens to you," Rainbow says with a grin on her face.

"Of course it happens to her. She is a nature lover," Navi remarks lounging on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow roll her eyes and grin scratching Navi's head

* * *

On the dock, Gloriosa informs everyone, "Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know."

"Sounds exciting" Vira exclaim then noticing Twilight near her

"Hey Twilight , do you want to go canoeing with me?" Vira ask her

"Sure" Twilight replied with a smile as both went to get their lifejackets and oar

Although, Twilight had to help Vira on putting her lifejacket since she's never seen one or wore one

Twilight was still getting over the fact that she, Ellie, and Navi were from another world that wasn't Equestria, but all of her friends explain the situation. Twilight was fascinated and weirded out by this, but she remember what Vira said about having pinkie as a friends and got over it.

Both made their way onto the dock and pass by Fluttershy who was sitting on the dock

"Aren't they just the cutest?" She ask happily feed the the duck and it younglings. Vira turn back to Fluttershy smiling at how happy her friends was, she didn't notice the board she step broke.

"WHOA" She shouted falling and bumping into Twilight who yelps and began to fall untill Timber caught her in time before she fell into the water

Unfortantly for Vira, she fell into the water

Timber says as he helps Twilight up, "Whoa! I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me."

Twilight feels a bit happy to see Timer and he smiles back at her.

Then both heard someone clear their thoart and felt water being splash on them

"Uhhh...Guys...Hehe...not that im happy to see you two flirting flirting but a little HELP here?" Vira said raising her eyebrow in unamused expression as she was luckily wearing the lifejacket

Timber and Twilight immediately drop to their knees to get Vira out of the water and back into the dock

Fluttershy, Gloriosa, Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna went over to see what happens especially the broken wood on the docks.

Celestia and Luna were running towards Vira making sure she wasn't hurt while Gloriosa witness it from a distance had a towel for Vira.

Gloriosa drape the towel over her shoulder, "Oh Sweetie, Are you ok?" She ask in a concern, but cheery tone

"I'm fine really. I'll just probably just need to change my clothes and get warm" She said assuring her and her principals that she's fine despite her shivering slightly.

After they believe her, she walking away to where Flash and Sunset are

Meanwhile Flash Sentry sees how Twilight and Timber are getting close as the way outlook. Suddenly Sunset appear next to him as she had a worried look after seeing Vira fall into the water as well as Flash being depress

Flash sighs, "Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, she isn't my Twilight. Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were... you know." He explain to both girls who were hold on to each other

Sunset wrapped one arm around Vira and rubbing her arm trying to get her warm as well helping her dry off

Sunset stop her rubbing motion when he says it, and decides to help him out with problem.

"Yeah. I get it." Sunset place her hand on her ex to comforted him, "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria. Hate to break it to you, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time," Sunset explains letting go of Vira

Vira felt something warming her body as she notice her clothes started to get dry.

She heard Farore coming to her mind _**'Your welcome'**_ She said before fading

 _ **'She must have use a spell to dry me'**_ Vira thought to herself . Sunset and Flash didn't notice Vira had completely been dry

"So you're saying I just need to get over her?" Flash asks, rubbling his neck.

"Kinda yeah" Sunset bluntly stated

"I think what Sunset is trying to say," She glare at her girlfriend's brutal honesty, " is that, Princess Twilight decided it was best that she stays in Equestria now that her human counter is here and she doesn't what to cause the world to collaspe" She explain trying ease up how Sunset handle it

"Ouch. both of you arent pulling any punches," Flash commented with a wince at both the girls answers.

"Not really my style. Sorry," Sunset says giving Flash a little punch while Vira give him an apologetic expression

Sunset look at Vira and notice her clothes, "Vira, how and when did you get dry?" She ask surprise

"You can thank Farore for that" Vira said as she smile and giggle. Then Sunset remember how magic will always be with Vira no matter where they go

* * *

Back at the docks, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy are getting off the docks with some of the student. Fluttershy s a little disappointed though because she wants to play with the ducks and fishes some more.

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Gloriosa are looking a the damage at the docks.

"This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp," Vice Principal Luna suggests not wanting any of their students to get hurt as both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were glad that Vira didnt get hurt, but they weren't going to risk it

The students groans and complains about the docks going to be closed for the rest of camp.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!" Gloriosa replies with a smile.

Applejack thought for few second before an idea struck her, "Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go." she bluntly explain kicking one of pull of the docks and fall over.

"Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too." Everyone cheered agreeing with Applejack

"I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers," Timber calmly replies and sounds against the idea. Then he gives a stern look at Gloriosa, and she glares at him back.

Sunset and Vira look at each other knowing that their gut feeling is saying that those two have a lot of tension going on, and it have something to do with the camp itself.

Rainbow and Ellie went up to Timber wrapping their arm around him, "I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts." Rainbow said

"Yeah we've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!" Ellie added

We're with AJ. Building a new dock is definitely it!" Rainbow said

"What do you guys think?" Rainbow and Ellie both asks the students.

Everyone clap and cheer to the idea, ready to help build the docks.

Gloriosa sy to Timer with a grin on her face, "Looks like it's settled, then." Gloriosa said with a grin on her face

"Looks like it," Timber sternly replies, crossing his arms on his chest.

"That's some tension, all right," Sunset say to herself

"Yeah I know babe, but it probably nothing to worried about" Vira said interwining her hands into hers

"Alright guys!" Vira said catching everyone's attention "If were going to do this then we need a plan. And here what will do..."

* * *

Sometime later Vira plan went into motion.

While Ellie, and some of the students are helping take the old docks apart, Sunset and the others are helping design a new one. One of the student name Watermelody is drawing the docks and what it will look like.

Watermelody is ready to sketch the design of dock as she listen to everyone suggest

"We can reinforce the foundation." Twilight said

"Make it nice and sturdy," Applejack adds.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree" Sunset suggests.

Fluttershy happily says, "And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies."

The Rainbow suggests, "Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!"

Vira point out "I was thinking we should add some benches so people can sit and look at the veiw" She suggest

Watermelody then takes in all the suggestion and begin to draw the dock. After a little bit of time and some erasing, Watermelody has completed the new design of the docks.

She shows her design to the girls, "What do you all think?" she ask

Rarity gasps in amazement, "It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!" She exclaim

"More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife," applejack remarks.

"Oh, you say 'tomato', I say _'perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings'_ " Rarity replies with a smile.

"What do you guys think?," Twilight ask as everyone happily look at Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna for their approval complements.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it!" Principal Celestia answers with smile.

Yeah! Ans with everyone working together, we can do it!" Vira said putting her hand out as everyone put their hand on top of hers

"Yes! Adult supervision!" Pinkie cheers.

* * *

After that, everyone begin to work on the new docks. Fluttershy and Rarity are making animal feeders, while Vira, Rainbow, Applejack, and Ellie are working on the docks.

As Vira and Rainbow and nailing the board, Applejack and Ellie comes over "Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it?" Both ask them

"Uh, duh. The toolbox?" Rainbow questionably answers.

"Hah, that's cool. We made ours," Applejack said as both present theirs. It's mostly a large rock with a wood pole and a large amount of tape on it.

Rainbow groans with an annoyed look on her face.

Vira look at both with wide eyes, "Wow I didnt you two would do it. I thought the both of you were kidding" She said weirded out thinking they werent serious about improvising on making everything out of the stuff from nature

Applejack and Ellie shook their head and shrug.

At the picnic tables, some of the students are making lanterns and feeders for the animals. Timber is making a red lantern.

Twilight and Navi who was on Twilight's shoulder, sees the lantern, "Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Timber!" she said impress on the work he did

"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles," Timber says to Twilight.

Twilight giggles as Navi landed on the bench admiring the work. Timber was about to shoo Navi away so she didn't break them, but his movement made him accidently fling the screwdriver into the bushes

He was about to get up as Twilight and him were about retrieve, but then Navi flew off for a few seconds, then came with the screwdriver in her talons as she land on the table

She chirp cheerfully rolling the screwdriver closer to Timber

"Huh...thanks little buddy-" Navi angerly chirp at him as she ruffle her feathers. It took Timber a second to realize his mistake, "I mean little dudette " He Apologised as Navi chirp please that he correct himself and lean in as he give Navi a scratch on her head

"Sorry about her, she probably want to help. This Navi, she Vira's pet and companion" Twilight said sitting down as she and Navi help Timber out

* * *

Meanwhile Vira stop and wipe the sweat off her forehead as she hammer the nails onto the board, then notice a cup in her face she look up to see Sunset offering her a drink

"Thanks" Vira thanking her and accecpting the cup and took a sip

"It look pretty good" Sunset admiring the work Vira put

"Yeah, but it probably won't be finish until tomorrow though" Vira and Sunset smile at each other.

Vira then thought about what Farore said and sigh, "Sunset there something I need to tell you" Vira explain Sunset nodded worried about what Vira will

 _ **' it sounded like she was going tell me something bad, like she going to break up with me'** _Sunset looking worried, but luckily Vira notice her expression and put two and two together

"Oh! no, no, no! Don't worry! I'm not going to break up with you. It about something else" Vira explain making Sunset relieved and began to listen to Vira

Vira was about to explain what she sense but Principal Celestia interupted her, "All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa happily says

"S'mores!" Pinkie cheers, holding two marshmallow bags.

Sunset and her friends giggle in reply.

Sunset look over to Vira, "So what were going to tell me, love?" She ask her giving her a little pet name she love so much

Vira almost look ready to explain, but realize it not the best time to say anything...yet

Vira shook her head, "Never mind i'll tell you later" She smiled and left to see Gloriosa before Sunset could say anything

"Hey Gloriosa I was wonder if you needed help on getting everything ready for tonight?" She ask her

"Oh no. you don't have to help. I got everything handle" Gloriosa said cheerfully not wanting Vira to miss her chance to have fun considering what she done today

"No it's no trouble at all. I really do want to help If you dont mind" Vira said smiling then suddenly Ellie show up

"If I were you, I let her do it. she doesnt take no for answer. she really a persistent person" Ellie said as she pass by them getting ready for the campfire

Vira look at Ellie blushing in embrassament.  
While Gloriosa wasn't looking, Vira grabbed one of Pinkie's plastic foam ball from her hair and threw it at Ellie in revenge

It hit her straight on the head

"ow" Ellie said faintly, but it was still hearable making Gloriosa turn to her attention to Ellie then to Vira

Vira smiled giving a inocent and nervous expression

Lucklily she didnt notice what just happen. Instead Gloriosa just smile cheerfully, Well Sweetie, if your offering and willing to help, then sure. I'll be needing some flashlights, marshmallow, and sticks for the marshmellow, and some wood for the fire" She said listing off the things they need

"I'm on it I know excatly who can provide some of those things" Vira exclaim saluting her then ran off to get Pinkie to help set up

 _ **'I know I should have told Sunset about what I felt earlier, but right now it not a right time to. Maybe when we're alone and can talk somewhere privately. Maybe Farore is right.**_ _ **We really need a break from all of these magic stuff, but then again that magic I sense was from Equestria that I'm sure of'** _Vira thought getting Pinkie to help her

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER FRIENDS** **?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **Now I'm completely better from sick**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **After that, everyone begin to work on the new docks. Fluttershy and Rarity are making animal feeders, while Vira, Rainbow, Applejack, and Ellie are working on the docks.**_

 _ **As Vira and Rainbow and nailing the board, Applejack and Ellie comes over "Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it?" Both ask them**_

 _ **"Uh, duh. The toolbox?" Rainbow questionably answers.**_

 _ **"Hah, that's cool. We made ours," Applejack said as both present theirs. It's mostly a large rock with a wood pole and a large amount of tape on it.**_

 _ **Rainbow groans with an annoyed look on her face.**_

 _ **Vira look at both with wide eyes, "Wow I didnt you two would do it. I thought the both of you were kidding" She said weirded out thinking they werent serious about improvising on making everything out of the stuff from nature**_

 _ **Applejack and Ellie shook their head and shrug.**_

 _ **At the picnic tables, some of the students are making lanterns and feeders for the animals. Timber is making a red lantern.**_

 _ **Twilight and Navi who was on Twilight's shoulder, sees the lantern, "Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Timber!" she said impress on the work he did**_

 _ **"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles," Timber says to Twilight.**_

 _ **Twilight giggles as Navi landed on the bench admiring the work. Timber was about to shoo Navi away so she didn't break them, but his movement made him accidently fling the screwdriver into the bushes**_

 _ **He was about to get up as Twilight and him were about retrieve, but then Navi flew off for a few seconds, then came with the screwdriver in her talons as she land on the table**_

 _ **She chirp cheerfully rolling the screwdriver closer to Timber**_

 _ **"Huh...thanks little buddy-" Navi angerly chirp at him as she ruffle her feathers. It took Timber a second to realize his mistake, "I mean little dudette " He Apologised as Navi chirp please that he correct himself and lean in as he give Navi a scratch on her head**_

 _ **"Sorry about her, she probably want to help. This Navi, she Vira's pet and companion" Twilight said sitting down as she and Navi help Timber out**_

 _ **Meanwhile Vira stop and wipe the sweat off her forehead as she hammer the nails onto the board, then notice a cup in her face she look up to see Sunset offering her a drink**_

 _ **"Thanks" Vira thanking her and accecpting the cup and took a sip**_

 _ **"It look pretty good" Sunset admiring the work Vira put**_

 _ **"Yeah, but it probably won't be finish until tomorrow though" Vira and Sunset smile at each other.**_

 _ **Vira then thought about what Farore said and sigh, "Sunset there something I need to tell you" Vira explain Sunset nodded worried about what Vira will**_

 _ **' it sounded like she was going tell me something bad, like she going to break up with me' Sunset looking worried, but luckily Vira notice her expression and put two and two together**_

 _ **"Oh! no, no, no! Don't worry! I'm not going to break up with you. It about something else" Vira explain making Sunset relieved and began to listen to Vira**_

 _ **Vira was about to explain what she sense but Principal Celestia interupted her, "All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."**_

 _ **"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa happily says**_

 _ **"S'mores!" Pinkie cheers, holding two marshmallow bags.**_

 _ **Sunset and her friends giggle in reply.**_

 _ **Sunset look over to Vira, "So what were going to tell me, love?" She ask her giving her a little pet name she love so much**_

 _ **Vira almost look ready to explain, but realize it not the best time to say anything...yet**_

 _ **Vira shook her head, "Never mind i'll tell you later" She smiled and left to see Gloriosa before Sunset could say anything**_

 _ **"Hey Gloriosa I was wonder if you needed help on getting everything ready for tonight?" She ask her**_

 _ **"Oh no. you don't have to help. I got everything handle" Gloriosa said cheerfully not wanting Vira to miss her chance to have fun considering what she done today**_

 _ **"No it's no trouble at all. I really do want to help If you dont mind" Vira said smiling then suddenly Ellie show up**_

 _ **"If I were you, I let her do it. she doesnt take no for answer. she really a persistent person" Ellie said as she pass by them getting ready for the campfire**_

 _ **Vira look at Ellie blushing in embrassament.**_  
 _ **While Gloriosa wasn't looking, Vira grabbed one of Pinkie's plastic foam ball from her hair and threw it at Ellie in revenge**_

 _ **It hit her straight on the head**_

 _ **"ow" Ellie said faintly, but it was still hearable making Gloriosa turn to her attention to Ellie then to Vira**_

 _ **Vira smiled giving a innocent and nervous expression**_

 _ **Luckily she didn't notice what just happen. Instead Gloriosa just smile cheerfully, Well Sweetie, if your offering and willing to help, then sure. I'll be needing some flashlights, marshmallow, and sticks for the marshmallow, and some wood for the fire" She said listing off the things they need**_

 _ **"I'm on it I know exactly who can provide some of those things" Vira exclaim saluting her then ran off to get Pinkie to help set up**_

 _ **'I know I should have told Sunset about what I felt earlier, but right now it not a right time to. Maybe when we're alone and can talk somewhere privately. Maybe Farore is right. We really need a break from all of these magic stuff, but then again that magic I sense was from Equestria that I'm sure of' Vira thought getting Pinkie to help her**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Later in the night, with the help of Pinkie and Vira, They got everything and set up everything for tonight. Now the students are at the campfire roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. Pinkie have a large stick full of marshmallows that looks like a bouquet.

Ellie and Vira tried roast marshmallow and the s'mores and they fell in love with them

Right now, they are listening to Rarity's..."spooky story"

"...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity narrates screaming in terror. But she notice nobody reacting to her story

"Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!" Rarity said Screaming again in terror

However, everyone else was silent not speaking up

"Uh... that was a terrifying story," Applejack whisper to Rainbow

"Yeah that was really spooky " Ellie sarcastically whispering back to Applejack

"Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again," Rainbow remarks whispering.

Vira let out a Snort then cover her mouth trying to contain her laugh hearing Rainbow. But she also tried to not to choke on her third s'mores

Vice Principal Luna clear her thoart, "Anyone else have a spooky story?" She calmly ask

No one is raising their hands and no one has story in mind.

Just then, Timber raises his hand, "I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!" He said in a creepy tone

Fluttershy and Spike begin to shake and whimper in fear as Spike jump into her arms, "Oh, dear." Fluttershy timdly said

Snip and Snails hug each other chattering their teeth. Then Bulk hugs the both in fear as well and his teeth begin to chatter.

Ellie and Vira lean in to hear his story

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree," Timber says begining to narrate the story

Then everything flashes back to decades ago. There is smarties couple having cabin being built.

"Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen," he told everyone.

"One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree.

Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar.  
But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake," Timber said as he described the creature in his story.

"Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land.  
They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others.

Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... GAEA EVERFREE," Timber finished his story and said the name of the spirit in a loud scarier voice.

Just then, strange green eyes appear behind Timber, and everyone ends ups screaming think it's Gaea Everfree.

Vira stood up and tried to summon her weapon, but it didn't work so she grab a stick and threw it to hit whatever is there while Ellie stood in a fighting stance following Vira grabbing a stick ready to attack

The stick miss as Gloriosa screamed barely dodging the stick as she come out of the bushes, "Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" She said raising her hands up

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asks, 'If you hadn't dodge, that stick would have hit you. Then Ellie and Vira would have accidently hit you some more"

"Yeah Sorry about that. It just we been trained to quickly react to any danger and that seems really suspious of you to do" Vira state gesturing to the bushing then crossing her arms

"It fine sweetie I didnt mean to scare all of you. I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa answers with a sheepish smile not offended by Vira throwing the stick

Vira, Ellie, and Navi look at each not believing her

"But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents," Gloriosa informs wilts a smile.

Everyone begin to get up from the log chair and make their way back to their tents

Snails goes up to Gloriosa and asks as he shows his tooth, "Oh, hey, Gloriosa. Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine."

Gloriosa smiles and says, "Sure do! I'll get one for you."

"I'm scared of the dark! Do you have flashlights?" Snip asks, shaking and holding Gloriosa by the arm.

"Of course! I got this!" Gloriosa replies with glee.

Gloriosa leaves the camp fire with the two young boys.

Sunset and the girls, along with the two pets are the only ones left.

"Fluttershy?" Spike ask in a strain voice as he struggle to breathe from Fluttershy hugged him too tightly

"Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me," Fluttershy apologizes putting Spike down.

"Why? It can't be real," Applejack says, thinking that the spirit is a fake

"Yeah I'm with Applejack on this, we been too focus on anything that had to do with magic" Ellie agreeing with Applejack

"I don't know. Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world." Rainbow said nervously uncertain

"It could be a possiblitly" Vira stated rubbing her chin. Ellie and her are the only one not scared of the story or if it real or not.

"Eh. Sounded more like somethin that Timber was makin' up just to scare us," Applejack, still not believing the story. But her expression change, "At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature." she said in a concern tone

"Oh, hear-hear. We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Gam-" Rarity agrees, naming the previous magic events. But Rarity felt Ellie and Vira nudge her side cutting her off.

Rarity was about to scold them but she look over to Twilight who is showing a worried look on her faces. Instantly remembering the event few months ago, "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out alright, of course." Rarity sheepishly said

"Mmm. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in." Twilight mumbled looking down then begin to leave back to her tent.

When Twilight lef the group, Sunset started to starting to get a little worried about her, "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think She still pretty sensitive about it." Sunset calmly suggest

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea

Pinkie says with marshmallow on her mouth, "Our lips are sealed."

"Too bad we cant do anything to help" Navi said in a depress and a concern tone

"I just wish there is a way I can help her. We better get some sleep" Sunset said as everyone left to their tents

"Wait Sunset I really need to talk to you" Vira said gripping her arm, but Sunset sigh

"Look Vira can we do this tomorrow? I'm really tired and I have to check on Twilight. She really needs a someone she trust to talk to" Sunset sleepily said implying that Twilight only Trust her and that she wanted to make sure she is fine.

Vira felt a something in her heart when Sunset said that, " Oh... ok goodnight" She said giving Sunset a fake smile as Sunset lovingly kiss her forehead entering her tent

* * *

Vira started making her way to her tent when someone spoke out

"Ouch that gotta hurt Vira. You know ever since Twilight had came to our school Sunset had been paying attention to her then you. Never has time for you anymore" Vira turn her head to see Trixie walking toward her

"What are you talking about Trixie? Sunset always has makes time for me" Vira spat narrowing her eyes

"Hey no need to bite Trixie's head off. Trixie is just looking out for you, but Trixie just saying that Trixie had been observing and noticing Sunset been ingnoring you" Trixie said talking herself in the third person raising her hands up but Vira still narrow her eyes and raise her eyebrow

"Oh you dont believe Trixie? Then fine, but what about the time you and Sunset made plans for a date, Sunset blow you off when Twilight need help when she got sick. You were left outside in the rain waiting for her, you were lucky Trixie was there to drop you off at Sunset's apartment" Trixie said remembering that night

Sure she was an bigger ego than Rainbow and is the most self center person ever but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to Vira if she still stayed in the sidewalk or walk home alone

"Or when you had were trying to do the chore applejack ask you on your birthday when really the girls were trying to set up a surprise party for you, Twilight accidently blew up the science room and call Sunset for help leaving the bithday party planning and showing up after the party was over the only thing she did right was telling happy bithday to you.

or when you want to hang out with her, Twilight need Sunset help when she was bullied by some of the upperclassmen jocks and had Sunset walk her to her class instead of you for a month?" Trixie said stating all the times Twilight needed Sunset's help when she was in a tough situation

Trixie words sank in Vira head as she remembers all the time Sunset blew her off or had stood her up on dinner or a date when Twilight need her help.

Vira felt sadness and hurt when she remember Sunset saying, "Twilight needs help. Our plans aren't important" or this one "I'm sorry Vira Twilight needs help so I can't hang out", But Vira still refuse to believe Trixie.

She look at the Trixie smug face, "Your wrong Trixie. I know Sunset isn't perfect and she tries to make time for me" she said

"Fine Dont believe Trixie you know Trixie is right" Trixie said before going to her tent

Vira started walking and enter her tent and got on her bed _**'Trixie is wrong Sunset always makes time with me, but then again Trixie might be right about Sunset blowing me off to help Twilight. What if Sunset start having doubts in our relationship and leave me for Twilight or worse?'**_ Vira shook those thought away

 _ **'No I will not believe anything Trixie said unless everything she said is true or if I witness Sunset not spending time with me in this camp'**_ Vira thought to herself before sleep overcame her

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER FRIENDS?**

 **THERE SEEM TO BE A FORK IN THE ROAD OF SUNSET AND VIRA'S RELATION**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **"Wait Sunset I really need to talk to you" Vira said gripping her arm, but Sunset sigh**_

 _ **"Look Vira can we do this tomorrow? I'm really tired and I have to check on Twilight. She really needs a someone she trust to talk to" Sunset sleepily said implying that Twilight only Trust her and that she wanted to make sure she is fine.**_

 _ **Vira felt a something in her heart when Sunset said that, " Oh... ok goodnight" She said giving Sunset a fake smile as Sunset lovingly kiss her forehead entering her tent**_

 _ **Vira started making her way to her tent when someone spoke out**_

 _ **"Ouch that gotta hurt Vira. You know ever since Twilight had came to our school Sunset had been paying attention to her then you. Never has time for you anymore" Vira turn her head to see Trixie walking toward her**_

 _ **"What are you talking about Trixie? Sunset always has makes time for me" Vira spat narrowing her eyes**_

 _ **"Hey no need to bite Trixie's head off. Trixie is just looking out for you, but Trixie just saying that Trixie had been observing and noticing Sunset been ingnoring you" Trixie said talking herself in the third person raising her hands up but Vira still narrow her eyes and raise her eyebrow**_

 _ **"Oh you dont believe Trixie? Then fine, but what about the time you and Sunset made plans for a date, Sunset blow you off when Twilight need help when she got sick. You were left outside in the rain waiting for her, you were lucky Trixie was there to drop you off at Sunset's apartment" Trixie said remembering that night**_

 _ **Sure she was an bigger ego than Rainbow and is the most self center person ever but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to Vira if she still stayed in the sidewalk or walk home alone**_

 _ **"Or when you had were trying to do the chore applejack ask you on your birthday when really the girls were trying to set up a surprise party for you, Twilight accidently blew up the science room and call Sunset for help leaving the bithday party planning and showing up after the party was over the only thing she did right was telling happy bithday to you.**_

 _ **or when you want to hang out with her, Twilight need Sunset help when she was bullied by some of the upperclassmen jocks and had Sunset walk her to her class instead of you for a month?" Trixie said stating all the times Twilight needed Sunset's help when she was in a tough situation**_

 _ **Trixie words sank in Vira head as she remembers all the time Sunset blew her off or had stood her up on dinner or a date when Twilight need her help.**_

 _ **Vira felt sadness and hurt when she remember Sunset saying, "Twilight needs help. Our plans aren't important" or this one "I'm sorry Vira Twilight needs help so I can't hang out", But Vira still refuse to believe Trixie.**_

 _ **She look at the Trixie smug face, "Your wrong Trixie. I know Sunset isn't perfect and she tries to make time for me" she said**_

 _ **"Fine Don't believe Trixie you know Trixie is right" Trixie said before going to her tent**_

 _ **Vira started walking and enter her tent and got on her bed 'Trixie is wrong Sunset always makes time with me, but then again Trixie might be right about Sunset blowing me off to help Twilight. What if Sunset start having doubts in our relationship and leave me for Twilight or worse?' Vira shook those thought away**_

 _ **'No I will not believe anything Trixie said unless everything she said is true or if I witness Sunset not spending time with me in this camp' Vira thought to herself before sleep overcame her**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

The next day, Twilight is sleeping on the beds in their tents. Suddenly, Twilight being to toss and turn in her sleep.

 **IN TWILIGHT'S DREAM**

 _Twilight is sitting on the log at the campfire, all alone and hearing strange noises in the woods._

 _Just then, Twilight hears a loud and familiar voice shouting, "Here I am!"_

 _She turns around to see no one is there._

 _She then hears the voice saying, "Over here."_

 _Twilight becomes scared and looks around. Just then, she turns around to see the fire is turning purple._

 _Midnight Sparkle appears, and evilly shouts, "I'm always here!"_

"No!" Twilight screams .

Sunset hearing Twilight scream, jump off her bed in a karate stance, "W-What happen?" She ask sleepily. Her eyes were close and had drool on her mouth

"Nothing. Sorry, Sunset," Twilight replies sitting up rubbing her eyes and unware her bed was surrounded by a purple aura

Sunset rub her eyes and open her eyes, But when she look over to Twilight, she shows a stunned look on her face.

"Uh, Twilight, I think something happened." Sunset said worriedly

Twilight open her eyes to ask Sunset on what she meant by that but she notice the things on her side of the tent floating in the air

Twilight yelps in fear to see what is happening.

Then suddenly all the stuff falls back to the ground

Spike who was on his bed when his bed was floated in the air. He got up then sigh, "Is it time to get up already?" he tiredly ask turning over to sleep

"Twilight, we really have to talk about this" Sunset insisted crossing her arms showing a concern expression

"No, we don't!" Twilight scaredly exclaims.

"Twilight I get your scared but we really need to tell someone or tell our friends." Sunset kneel down, "I know they'll understand and never be mad at you" Sunset said determinanly and hug her

Then Vira appear looking tired, "Hey girls good mornin-" She stop and yawn when she notice their position, "Am I interupting something" She ask both

"No! we were just uhh..." Both stop looking at each other for an answer

"Talking" Sunset stammered as Twilight nodded looking fearful

"Oh...Ok" Vira said finding suspious Sunset was keeping something from her

But she shook her head, "Hey Sunset can we now have that talk? we can talk over breakfast" Vira ask smiling at her grabbing her hand

"Uhh...can we do this later Vira?" Sunset ask look back at Twilight "I have something important to do with Twilight"

Vira had a sad expression but she give Sunset a fake smile, "Yeah sure no problem" She left the tent

A tear went down her face she wipe away not letting anyone to see her, "Im starting to see what Trixie was saying but still Sunset always has time for me but then again I'm worried that Sunset will leave" Vira mumble to herself leaving to go get something to eat

* * *

LATER

After having breakfast, the students decided to do fun activities But Ellie, Vira, Fluttershy,

 ***Author: Snicker***

Captain Planet, Timber, and Navi were working on the docks. Fluttershy, Ellie, and Navi notice Vira's behavior as she work on the dock. but didn't question it

Derpy and Sandalwood are in the boat trying to sail, but were stuck in the middle of the lake not moving at all.  
Derpy tried blowing on the sail but still it didnt move. She look back to Sandalwood and both shrug

Sunset and Twilight are walking to the docks Sunset thought about what has happen earlier this morning. While Twilight is trying to forget about it

"Hey, I know you dont want to, but I really think we need to figure out what going on with your magic" Sunset insisted Twilight, "If you could learn to control it-

"But that just it! Twilight interupting her " I'll never be able to control it!"

Then suddenly both heard a loud crashing and a splash noise. They turn their attention to where the noise came from and notice the boat has smashed into the docks, and part of it is broken.

Vira pop out of the water gasping for air

Rainbow comes over ,"What happened?" She ask

"I didnt mean to," Twilight said, but she stop herself.

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened," Sunset replies.

Sunset and the others run over to see Derpy and Sandalwood getting helped by Ellie and Captin after the boat they are on has crashed. Timber and Fluttershy had Vira who was Coughing out the water she inhaled

"Are you okay?" Sunset ask concern about Derpy and Sandalwood

"Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock." Sandalwood explain

"Vira, are you ok? Sunset ask checking her for injuries

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have some slight scratches. I was trying to avoid getting hit by boat, but I must have accidently step on the broken board" She explain as Timber pull out a towel and drape it over her shoulder

Pinkie gasps, "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!" She shouted

Twilight sadly says to herself, "No It was me." Twilight mumble to herself as she walk away

"Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" Trixie shouted

Pinkie and Navi makes an annoyed look and facepalm their head.

"What's that?!" Rarity ask worriedly as everyone turn their head to Rarity and follow their eyes to where she pointing at

Everyone look at the water to see shimmering purple sparkle in the water. Lots are wondering if it's Gaea Everfree who is doing it.

 _ **'Farore do you think this is magic relate? Do you sense it from this purple sparkle?'**_ Vira ask leaning to investigate the purple sparkles

 _ **'well Princess your correct, there is magic that cause this boat to crash, but I can't tell who cause it or if this purple sparkles was use for magic'** _Farore explain to her

 _ **'We really need to tell the girls about this'**_ Farore said before fading into Vira's mind

Rarity and Vira went where Sunset and the other were as they look at the damage to the dock.

"Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined!" Rainbow said in frustration.

"Hey, it gonna be ok Rainbow" Vira patted Rainbow's back trying to cheer her up

"At least the fishies are eating well." Fluttershy replies with a smile, seeing the fishes eating the scraps of wood

"Oh yes, Fluttershy. We're so happy for the Fishes" Ellie sarcastically said earning a slap from Navi

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this." Sunset immediately said

"We have to try! Camp Everfree needs a runway!" Rarity said dramatically worried

"Dock." Applejack said sternly correcting her with an unamuse expression

"Dock. Yes. That's what I meant," Rarity calmly replies.

Sunset I really need to talk to you and the girls" Vira said holding onto the towel trying to dry off

"Vira I know you want to talk, but Can we do that later? I promise we'll talk and maybe we can hang out looking at the lake, but we really need to get the dock fix. Can you get some tools from Gloriosa?" Sunset ask as everyone started getting the broken wood from the lake

Vira had a hurt and sad expression, but she fake a smile, "Of course" She left

she notice Trixie giving her a smug look that said, _"Trixie told you so"_

* * *

Vira had a hurt, but depress expression as she was walking toward Gloriosa's office she bump into Flash.

She rubbed her head, "Oops Sorry Flash" She said pulling a fake smile, but Flash see through that fake expression

"Hey Vira are you ok? I know that smile is fake and I can tell your sad and have something going on in your mind. Wanna tell what up" Flash ask her. Vira knew she couldnt lie to him since he knew her too well

She Sigh and sat down the stairs of Gloriosa's office and explained everthing that was going about her and Sunset relationship like the problems from the few months since Twilight transfer to their school

"And after hearing it from Trixie made think and worry. What if Sunset leaves me or gets tired of me? It really hurt me that Sunset been blowing me off everytime Twilight needs help and I know I shouldnt be selfish, but right now, I really need Sunset. Sunset told me if I ever need to talk about something serious like sensing magic or if I felt something bad, I can trust her and tell her anything" She finish explained Flash knew about Vira's magic

"Vira listen, Your like a little sister to me and it breaks my heart to see you like this, but my advice to you is, dont listen to Trixie even if she right. And if Sunset is ignoring you or starts blowing you off for something else, you either need to tell how you feel, or give her the silent treatmeant or get her jealous though this advice might backfire or make this situation worse, but maybe tell the other about it. I'm telling you this because I dont want you to bottle this in until you snapped and lash out on someone" Flash said to her squeezing her shoulder in reassurance

"Alright I promise I'll tell Sunset or the other about this. But Flash can you do me a favor and not tell Sunset about it?" Vira ask giving him a puppy eye look

"Alrigh only because your my baby sister" Flash said smile gently hugging her treating like family

"Also can you help me on getting some tools? The dock kind of...got...broken by a sail boat" Vira said scratching her cheek. Flash eyes widen in surprise, but he nodded getting up to get some tools to get the dock fix

"And probably get you a towel and possibly get some dry clothes for you before you get sick and get an first aid kit" Flash stated gesturing Vira's wet clothes and the scratches on her as she let out an adorable sneeze which sounded like a kitten. Flash grabbed another towel for her and the first aid to clean the cuts on her face

 **MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT**

As Twilight walk away from the group she walk into the woods she found a clearing in the sun with a pond

Twilight Sparkle:

 _It used to be so simple_

 _It was a world I understood_

 _I didn't know what I didn't know_

 _And life seemed pretty good_

Twilight then sits on the log and looks at the reflection.

 _But now the darkness rises_

 _From somewhere deep inside of me_

Twilight looks at her reflection to see Midnight Sparkle's wing. She check behind her and see there not there

 _Her power overtakes me_

 _Can I keep this midnight from getting free?_

Twilight Sparkle gets up and walks into the light of the clearing.

 _If I can stay with the light,_

 _I know I'll be free!_

 _And I can start to be behold_

 _I can start to be me!_

Twilight then sits back on the log feeling scared and sad of her alter ego darker self.

 _But instead I am struggling with all that I see_

 _And these friends mustn't see the midnight in me!_

Twilight looks at the reflection to see herself as Midnight Sparkle. She hugs herself and closes her eyes in fear.

 _The midnight in me!_

Twilight then slowly drags her hand on the water making Midnight sparkle disappears, and looks at her original reflection. Twilight then looks at the sky to see the sun with a sad look and tears coming down her face.

 _They mustn't see the midnight in me_

Twilight then looks at the sky to see the sun with a sad look and tears coming down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset and was looking around for Twilight near the tents. Sunset poked her head into their tents expecting her to be there but wasnt there. However, She did see Spike, who was still sleeping

He roll onto his back "so many squirrels" He mumble in his sleep

"Spike?" Sunset ask the sleeping dog shaking him

He yelped as he woke up, but then groaned, "Aw man. I was having the best dream," he said before he realized something, "Wait. That dream could be a reality." He was about to bound out of the tent when Sunset stopped him.

"Before you go off to chase squirrels, you got any idea where Twilight could be? I really need to talk to her."

What happened?" asked Spike. "Did she do that whole "lifting things off the ground" thing again?"

"That's just it,I dont know if it was her. But if it was, we need to deal with it head-on." Sunset said determinally

"I can track her down," said Spike. Quickly, he led Sunset into the forest

* * *

 **WITH VIRA**

Vira check her time on her phone. It was 30 minute and Sunset was nowhere to be seen. Vira look up to see Sunset and Spike running to the forrest

 _ **'Princess I don't think Sunset is coming I think she looking for Twilight'** _Farore said feeling bad for Vira since she had everything set up she knew about Sunset blowing her off to help Twilight Farore felt angry at Sunset, but she didn't know how to make her princess feel better

Vira suddenly felt anger and sadness coming as she grab her locket that Sunset gave her. She realize Sunset forgot that she promise her to she'll hang out with her She open it, It shows two photos one was when Sunset and Vira kissing and the other one was with her friends wirh Sunset and Vira in a carnival

Vira close it as she close her hand. she tore it off her neck and fling it to the blanket and grab the food she prepare and prepare to walk away

But she bump into Gloriosa and both fell down

"Oh sorry Gloriosa" Vira said offering her hand to her which she did

"Oh no worry Vira" Gloriosa said as Vira grab her flower crown and place it back on Gloriosa's head. Gloriosa smile, but frown when she notice how Vira had a sad smile

"Oh sweetie, is everthing alright?" She ask in a concern yet cheerful tone

"Oh nothing. I was waiting for my girlfriend to show up but she never did" She sigh sadly, yet she forcefully put a smile on her smile, "But everything fun. No need to don't worry. I better get going. Seeing how she isnt going to show up, I guess i better give this to some of my friends" She said gesturing to the food.

Still feeling gloom, she started to walk away sad

Gloriosa sensing her sadness and wanting to cheer her up, "Hold on!" She shout making Vira stop and stare back at her, "You know, that food look really delious. It a real shame to let this food go to waste, I was thinking we maybe we can eat it at the mess hall and have some of my sugar cookies" Gloriosa said offering Vira to eat lunch with her

"Oh You werent kidding about your Cookies" Vira joked as Gloriosa chuckle lightly, "Well since you offer, yes I would love that" Vira smile as both went to eat

But Vira didnt know that Navi heard the whole thing

She felt surprise and angry about Sunset. She flap her wings and took flight to search for Sunset in the forest.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Twilight was walking on the trail

"Keep it together. Deep breaths," she said to herself, "You are not a monster."

Then she ran into Timber. They both yelped.

"Oh hi," said Twilight. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh " he said, thinking of an excuse trying to save himself from embarrassment, "Looking for you."

"Oh. I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost," said Twilight.

"Lemme show you the way," said Timber. "I'm kind of an expert in these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

"That must've been nice, growing up in a camp," said Twilight.

"Yeah, though it has its downsides," he lifting a low branch, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"I was ten, I really wanted to hang out at the mall." After that, they both chuckled for a bit before Timber got serious and they both started blushing, "I've never told that to anyone. You must be special." Then he saw something, "And not because you have a tree branch in your hair."

"Ugh. How long has that been there?" asked Twilight.

"Not long, Just the whole time we were talking." He tease her in a playful manner Then Twilight whacked him with her elbow.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked. What neither of them knew was that Sunset, and Spike were spying on them.

"I guess we could help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later," said Sunset.

Spike nodded his head then lift his ears, "Sunset there someone coming over here" Spike said ready to jump into the bushes

They look up to see Navi flying down, "Finally! Sunset where have you been? you were suspose to meet Vira at the lake to hang out. She had prepare food for the both of you" She yelled at Sunset.

Sunset's and Spike's eyes widen as realization hit her head for forgetting about Vira. She then ran to where she was suppose to meet

when she got there, she notice Vira wasn't there, but something caught her eye she bend down and saw Vira's necklace

 _ **'Why is Vira's necklace here? She never takes it off ever since I gave her that when I confess. I better go and find her.**_  
 _ **Alright Sunset think, if the food she made isn't here, then maybe she might be in the mess hall'** _Sunset thought grabbing Vira's necklace and going over to the mess hall

She look around the table and found Vira sitting at one of the table alone. She smiled when Vira face lit up smiling and started to make her way over there, but she notice Vira wasn't smiling at her, but at Gloriosa who sat down with the sugar cookies and both began to eat Vira's food

Vira laugh and smile as both her and Gloriosa were in a deep conversation. Gloriosa offer her to try her cookies while Vira had her try her food. Gloriosa had a surprise look when the food hit her taste buds. She complimented Vira on her food. Vira thank her for complimented and explain it was an old family recipe.

Sunset stood there with a stunned expression and look down as jealous enter her mind. She wanted to walk over and get Vira, but she didnt want to cause a scene so she left the mess hall

she look at the necklace trying to put the pieces together, _ **'Vira what does this mean? Did you lose your necklace? No it couldn't that she would've notice. Is she gonna break up with me? If so is Gloriosa trying to steal her from me?** '_ She thought as doubt enter her mind and worries about her relationship

Sunset shook her head, _**'No, Vira isn't like that. We both really love each other to do that. I'll give her space to cool off seeing how I made her wait then I'll talk to her later'**_ Sunset, Navi, and Spike went to find Twilight.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?** **Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER AND HER FRIENDS?**

 **I SMELL REALATIONSHIP DRAMA! *Devil smile***

 **Great! Now Sunset cause Vira to rethink their relationships**

 **Is Vira going to give sunset the silent treatment or break up with her?**

 **Is Gloriosa trying to flirt with Vira?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _Twilight was walking on the trail_

 _"Keep it together. Deep breaths," she said to herself, "You are not a monster."_

 _Then she ran into Timber. They both yelped._

 _"Oh hi," said Twilight. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Uh " he said, thinking of an excuse trying to save himself from embarrassment, "Looking for you."_

 _"Oh. I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost," said Twilight._

 _"Lemme show you the way," said Timber. "I'm kind of an expert in these woods. I've lived here my whole life."_

 _"That must've been nice, growing up in a camp," said Twilight._

 _"Yeah, though it has its downsides," he lifting a low branch, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."_

 _"Really?" asked Twilight._

 _"I was ten, I really wanted to hang out at the mall." After that, they both chuckled for a bit before Timber got serious and they both started blushing, "I've never told that to anyone. You must be special." Then he saw something, "And not because you have a tree branch in your hair."_

 _"Ugh. How long has that been there?" asked Twilight._

 _"Not long, Just the whole time we were talking." He tease her in a playful manner Then Twilight whacked him with her elbow._

 _"Why didn't you say something?" she asked. What neither of them knew was that Sunset, and Spike were spying on them._

 _"I guess we could help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later," said Sunset._

 _Spike nodded his head then lift his ears, "Sunset there someone coming over here" Spike said ready to jump into the bushes_

 _They look up to see Navi flying down, "Finally! Sunset where have you been? you were suspose to meet Vira at the lake to hang out. She had prepare food for the both of you" She yelled at Sunset._

 _Sunset's and Spike's eyes widen as realization hit her head for forgetting about Vira. She then ran to where she was suppose to meet_

 _when she got there, she notice Vira wasn't there, but something caught her eye she bend down and saw Vira's necklace_

 ** _'Why is Vira's necklace here? She never takes it off ever since I gave her that when I confess. I better go and find her._**  
 _ **Alright Sunset think, if the food she made isn't here, then maybe she might be in the mess hall'** Sunset thought grabbing Vira's necklace and going over to the mess hall_

 _She look around the table and found Vira sitting at one of the table alone. She smiled when Vira face lit up smiling and started to make her way over there, but she notice Vira wasn't smiling at her, but at Gloriosa who sat down with the sugar cookies and both began to eat Vira's food_

 _Vira laugh and smile as both her and Gloriosa were in a deep conversation. Gloriosa offer her to try her cookies while Vira had her try her food. Gloriosa had a surprise look when the food hit her taste buds. She complimented Vira on her food. Vira thank her for complimented and explain it was an old family recipe._

 _Sunset stood there with a stunned expression and look down as jealous enter her mind. She wanted to walk over and get Vira, but she didn't want to cause a scene so she left the mess hall_

 _she look at the necklace trying to put the pieces together, **'Vira what does this mean? Did you lose your necklace? No it couldn't that she would've notice. Is she gonna break up with me? If so is Gloriosa trying to steal her from me?'** She thought as doubt enter her mind and worries about her relationship_

 _Sunset shook her head, **'No, Vira isn't like that. We both really love each other to do that. I'll give her space to cool off seeing how I made her wait then I'll talk to her later'** Sunset, Navi, and Spike went to find Twilight._

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at camp, Flash is watching Derpy happyily hanging onto to Bulk's muscles

One of the student name Starlight is walking somewhere else

meanwhile one the rock-climbing wall, Lyra is spotting Octavia, while Applejack is spotting Rarity

Rainbow and Ellie are standing behind them watching them

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," said Celestia. "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you."

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going." Rainbow impatiently said

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded at her

"Geez Rainbow relax" Elllie said glaring at her sternly

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here!" said Rainbow then groan at Ellie "Why cant you want to do this with me Ellie?"

Becuse I want to ask Vira if she can spot me or if I could spot her" Ellie replied

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, darling," said Rarity as she started up.

"Just remember to aim for the rocks with more foothold first," said Ellie instructed it to Rarity.

Then Twilight and Timber walked up near them, getting Rainbow excited.

"Oh good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go!" she said. "I'll go get another harness." Then she zipped off to do so.

"Um, I'm not sure-" began Twilight.

"I'd better make sure my sister doesn't need anything," said Timber. "See ya later?" The two stared at each other longingly as Timber left.

Then Sunset, Navi and Spike suddenly appear.

Navi decide to leave to to see where Pinkie and Fluttershy were

"Twilight! There you are. We were looking for you-" said Sunset and was about to say more, but then the ground rumbled loudly, wobbling everyone around like bobble heads.

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Spike.

"We aren't near any fault lines," said Twilight.

"Hey!" shouted Bulk biceps making everyone look turn their heads to him, "Who left this crystally dusty stuff here?" he ask pointing to down

"Ok, first the lake after the boat crash, the dock, and now here after a earthquake, at least, I think it a earthquake. This cant be cant be a coincidence" Ellie said

"You're right, Darling this is getting really strange" said Rarity hearing Ellie, but she lost her grip on the wall and slid down a bit. She flailed around before she quickly snuggled up and grabbed the rope.

"I believe I'd like to come down now!" she said. Applejack gave her a thumbs-up and pulled on the rope, but she found it was jammed.

"Sorry! It's a little bit stuck!" she called up before her hands suddenly glowed orange as she pulled down hard on the rope, shooting Rarity up to the top of the wall without even trying, making her shriek.

She took her hands off the rope for a second, but Ellie quickly grabbed the rope and kept Rarity from slamming into the ground.

"APPLEJACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Rarity.

"Is everything ok over there?" asked Celestia.

"Uh, I think so" said Ellie as she let Rarity down gently, "But what the hell did you do Applejack?"

"I dunno what happened," said Applejack. "I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden."

"I was scared half to death!" said Rarity as she fiddled with her harness.

"Hey on the plus side, your ok." Ellie said trying to lighten up the tension, but shut up when Rarity glared at her

"It wasn't mah fault" Applejack said as Rarity was trying to get the harness off of her

So, Rares, do you need a hand with the harness?" Ellie ask as Applejack near her to help Rarity

"No thank you!" said Rarity as she tried to push her away. Then a large gem-like shield shot out of her hands and slammed into and Applejack, shoving her all the way to the bush

Unfortunately, Vira was walking by when she was knock into Applejack She yelp in surprise as both girls disappear and both reappear as they walked back looking unamused spitting out water.

"Okay, Am I seriously a walking water magnet around here?" asked Vira ask throwing her hands up

"What in the world just happened?" asked Celestia.

"Oh dear," said Rarity as she looked at her hands. "I am so sorry. I think. Did I just do whatever that was?"

"It look like you produce a sheild of some sort," Ellie said

"I don't think it was your fault." said Twilight quietly.

"Wait what?" Vira ask hearing what Twilight said while wringing her hair and shirt getting rid of the excessive water

"I'm gonna go get Applejack and Vira some towel," said Twilight quickly leaving before Vira ask question

"Me too" Sunset said following Twilight

Vira look at Sunset leaving and was sad that Sunset didnt ask her if she was ok

Sunset caught up to Twilight excitedly

"You're not the only one with a new kind of magic!" said Sunset. "This is great!"

"No, it's not!" said Twilight. "Rarity, Applejack, Vira could've really hurt each other. Why is this happening? I don't-"

"Hi girls!" said Gloriosa. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Applejack just fell into the lake. she collided into Vira sending her into the lake as well" said Twilight.

"Oh no! They're gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, and some hot cocoa. I got this!" she said worry about Applejack and Vira. She was especially more worry about Vira and quickly left to find them.

Then the others heard a loud explosion and a scream coming from the mess hall.

"Fluttershy?!" they asked each other knowing whose the scream belong to and raced over. When they opened the door, they saw the whole room was splattered with what looked like cookie dough, as were Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Navi

"What happened?" Sunset ask all three

"I dont know, we were just decorating cookies an-"

"And I was all 'You need more sprinkles and you need more sprinkles'!" Pinkie exclaim cutting off Flutershy

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff," said Sunset.

"Pretty much," Navi said unamused trying to get the dough off of her feathers

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy when all of a sudden," she pulling a hand full out of a bottle. "They glowed pink and exploded!" She exclaim as she tossed the sprinkles into the air.

"NOPE" Navi shouted ducking under the table as the sprinkles exploded, splattering dough all over the others and messing up their hair.

Then Pinkie shook her hair clearing the dough off of her, "Just like that, only earlier." Then she leaned against the table.

"Okay, why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?" Sunset recommended, moving her hand away from the sprinkles.

"Good idea," Navi said seeing how the coast is clear

"Oh dear, We really should clean all this up." Fluttershy said gesturing to the mess as she walked over to the shelf to grab some paper towels, but they were too high for her.

"Can someone help me out? Navi could yo-" asked Fluttershy and was about to ask Navi for help, but out of nowhere, a small robin flew up and grabbed the towels for her before it landed on her finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird." The bird twittered to her, and somehow, she could understand it, "Why of course I can get you a little something to-" she gasped in realization.

"Did you just talk?" The bird chirped to her, "But I don't speak 'chirp'." The bird chirped again.

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." Then it tweeted loudly, "Oh no. Please don't call for your friends." Fluttershy politely said to the bird, but then out of nowhere, a huge mass of birds came in and landed on Fluttershy's arms, "It's nice to meet all of you too."

"Were you just talking to the birds, Fluttershy?" Sunset ask.

"Um, yes?" she replied unsurely. Then the door slammed open revealing Rarity, Ellie, Vira, and Applejack, scaring the birds off.

"Did ya tell 'em what happened? So. Crazy. I hoisted Rarity up the rock-climbin' wall like it was nothin'." Applejack explain to them

"It was almost like she had even more strength than she usually does." Ellie said

"And then Rarity generated shield like gem from thin air from what Ellie just told me after Sunset and Twilight left." Vira said

"Which normally I'd be excited about," she said. "I mean the facets were just perfect and the-"

"Rarity," Ellie , Vira, Apple said to her.

"Oop. Sorry," she said stopping herself. "It knocked Applejack over and she collide into Vira and then it disappeared."

"Speakin' of disappearin', has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack.

Vira had tingling sensation as if she had Spiderman sense then she heard Farore

 _ **'Princess Something or someone is coming. Move!'**_ Faore warn her. She jump to the side as rainbow-colored streak shot through the door, instantly drying Applejack's, and Vira's hair.

It let out a scream and smashed into the wall, revealing it to be Rainbow before she fell to the floor.

"Well that was something." Vira said stunned to see Rainbow running at fast lightning speed

"OOOOW!" she said, getting up.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Ellie and Applejack simultaneously, as they helping her up.

"I don't know!" she said. "I started running to get the harness and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!"

"Hmm It seem you some how gain super speed," Ellie said stroking her chin in thought.

"But if she had some sort of super speed, why was she gone for so long?" asked Rarity.

"Because I lost it when I got far away!" she explained. "And then it came back when I got close to camp."

"That doesn't make sense. What's causing it?" Vira ask then Pinkie Pie let out a gasped.

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" Pinkie said.

"That seems likely." Vira said

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities," said Sunset. "I haven't."

"Yeah, but Twilight " began Sunset before Twilight shook her head. "Hasn't either."

"I guess that counts me out seeing how no matter where I go, I'll still have my magic with me" Vira said

"Yeah me as well seeing how I dont have magic" Ellie said in a grumpy tone

"Oh Vira by the way" Vira look over to sunset who pull out her necklace, "I found your necklace I didnt know if you lost it or if it came loose so I want to give it back" Sunset said smiling

"Oh right! Yes! I had lost it but I didnt know where it was. thanks Sunset!" Vira said lying through her teeth showing a fake smile grabbing her necklace. Sunset went in for a kiss but Vira turn her head letting Sunset kiss her cheek.

Sunset frown _**'Vira, Did I do something to make you upset?'** _She thought as everyone witness this look at each other but Applejack spoke up

"Well, So guess mah theory that leavin' CHS meant leavin' any new magic business behind" Applejack said

"while it was a good theory of leaving magic behind, running off and trying to forget the magic behind us is probably isnt the wisest. Magic will always follow us no matter what." Vira said patting Applejack's shoulder

"But still Vira, something at the camp must be making this happen," pondered Sunset.

"Um, Gaea Everfree?" asked Fluttershy.

"I doubt it," Navi said. Then the door opened and revealed a strange shape that looked a lot like Gaea. Fluttershy yelp in fear as Navi flew into her hair, but it was just Gloriosa carrying a pile of towels.

"Applejack, Vira! I was looking for you!" she said. "Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes." she said as she handed Applejack her hat

Then Gloriosa looked around and saw the mess, "Uh, what happened in here?" she asked.

"We're kinda trying to figure that out." said Vira.

"Well, don't worry about it," she said. "I got this!"

"Oh no Gloriosa please. Let us help you to clean this mess" Vira said insisting her

"Oh well I appreciate the offer sweetie, but it is my job as the director of the camp to maintain everything undercontrol" She said hugging her patting her back in thanks.

Sunset narrow her eyes, but she tried to maintain her cool biting her tongue

Then Sandalwood shot in.

"Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake," he said. Gloriosa's eye started twitching

Vira groan facepalming herself.

Vira then look at him while rubbing her temple in annoyence, "Okay, why are you making it a big deal? you literally could have swim to get it back"

Gloriosa shot Vira a grateful look "Thank you Vira! But dont worry, I'll get him another one," said Gloriosa.

"And I'm all out of arrows," said Ditzy, holding up a handful of broken arrows.

"Say no more," said Gloriosa. "New arrows coming right up!"

Then Timber showed up, "There you are," he said walking over to his sister. "Filthy Rich is back. You want me to handle it?" he whispered.

"Absolutely not," she returned. "I've got this!" Then she walked away, patting Sunset's arm. Sunset then heard some sort of screaming

"Fluttershy, enough with the screaming," she said thinking it was Fluttershy. Everyone just looked at her weird.

"I didn't scream," she said.

"For once," said Rainbow.

"Nobody did," said Rarity.

"Huh?" said Sunset thoughtfully but shook that out of her mind looking at Vira

Vira could we talk somewhere in private?" Sunset ask grabbing her hand then they heard Celestia through the P.A

"Attention campers," she said. "Anyone interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us at the picnic tables."

"Well, Ah don't know 'bout the rest of y'all, but I've been looking forward to comin' here for a month. Maybe we can just forget about this whole 'new magic' junk for a while and just focus on having fun here." Applejack suggest

Twilight look down in worry. Vira notice her expression she wouldv'e ask her what was wrong but she rather ask her in private.

"I was oh-so-excited about the designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show." said Rarity.

"Yeah you have a point there" Vira said playfully smirking at her. Rarity playfully nudge Vira making her laugh

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball." said Rainbow.

"ohohohoho, then you better be prepare Rainbow cause i'm so gonna beat you down" Ellie said playfully give Rainbow a noogie

" I think we should try to figure this out. But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want" Sunset said

All the girls except Twilight relpied yes

"Come one we better get going" Vira said but Sunset grab her hand

"Wait Vira! I really need to talk to you" Sunset said pulling her closer to her

Vira look at the mess of the mess hall and got out of Sunset's hold, "Sunset can we talk later? I just remember there something important I have to do but I promise you, we will. I'll catch up with all of you later. I really dont want to miss the oppertunity make the paper lanterns" she said then realize her plan.

 _ **'That it! I'll let Sunset see how it feels when I want to talk or hang out with her. Though, It might backfire, but I'll still try it"**_ Vira thought to herself getting her plan in motion

"Oh, ok sure" Sunset said giving her a fake smile. She for some reason had a sense of deja vu as they all left the mess hall as everyone left, but Ellie and Navi stay behind

"Hey, what is it that your gonna do? And dont try to lie to me" Ellie said sternly making Vira sigh and explain about what happen earlier with Sunset

"And I feel bad that gloriosa has to clean up this mess. I just want to show her thanks" Vira telling the truth on why, "So umm can you not tell Sunset the real reason why i'm avoiding her"

Ellie was stunned and angry at what Sunset did, but she had an understanding expression. Navi nodded understanding on why she was acting like that toward Sunset

"Alright. we won't tell her, but she'll eventually figure it out" Ellie said as they grab all the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the mess

* * *

 **LATER**

They were all over making paper lanterns when Rarity noticed Pinkie doing something odd.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern," she said. "Then when we light them, mine'll be beautiful and delicious!" Ellie look at Pinkie and facepalm herself shaking her head in amusement. She and Vira had just finish cleaning the mess of the mess hall and they barely just made it in time for the lantern

She made a purple lantern with her family symbol in a light blue drawing design Sunset notice Vira and Navi wasnt with them. She saw them passing by them

Vira and Navi wave at them, but didn't sit down with them

Sunset look over to Ellie, "Hey Ellie do you what going on with Vira? I have a feeling that she was lying to me about loosing her necklace " She ask her.

Everyone stop and turn their attention to Sunset then to Vira. They were curiously and confuse on why Sunset think something wrong with Vira

"I dont know. Vira didnt exactly explain much about it. She didnt really wanted to talk about it" Ellie said telling Sunset the half truths about it. Rarity look like she wanted to call out Ellie for only tell the the half truth but Ellie saw her and shook her head telling her, it not her place to tell Sunset the truth

'Only Vira can if she finally talks to Sunset.' Ellie thought hating to keep this from them

"Oh ok" Sunset sighed frowning in defeat. she really thought Ellie might kinow something

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight and Spike were alone at a different table.

"Hey, Twilight. Why aren't you with everyone else?" asked Spike.

"Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic," she said. "I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me; I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Spike.

"I don't know what I can do." said Twilight.

"Hey Twilight" Vira greeting sitting down with her instead of the other

Vira! Navi!...Umm, why arent you sitting with the girls" Twilight ask scooting away a bit

"I could ask you the same thing" Vira tease Twilight as look at her with a scared expression

Vira notice her expression, "Hey I know you dont have to tell me what wrong but just know if you ever do want to talk, i'll be right here to listen" Vira said giving her a small smile. Navi nodded and give Twilight a quick nuzzle on her hand.

Twilight shot a grateful expression to the both of them for not pressuring her to force her to explain why she been acting weird.

"Okay everyone!" called Gloriosa. "It's time to watch your lanterns fly." Everyone brought their lanterns over to the dock when Twilight bumped into Timber.

"Hey, cool lantern," he said, before showing her his. "Mine's my face." Twilight chuckled nervously before she continued to the dock.

"Uh, you okay?" asked Timber.

"Mm-hmm." she replied.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight," said Timber. Twilight didn't say anything. She just let Principal Celestia light the tealight in her lantern, making it give off a warm comforting glow, which made her feel a little better.

"Hey Timber" Vira greet and saw his lantern she chuckled "That is an interesting lantern of yours"

"Hey Vira heh thanks" He greeted back and thanking her, then notice her lantern, "whoa! your lantern look awsome" He exclaim

Her lantern had three color which was blue, red and green "hey what do these mean" He ask point to the words on the lantern

"This is a language of my home. It's a….. really old language and a really far away place that you wouldn't find it on a map. You see, these words have a legend to it. This word means Nayru who is the goddess of Wisdom, this one is Din who is the goddess of Power and finally Farore who is the goddess of Courage" She explain pointing to each color and word as she give Timber a short, short version of the story legend.

Timber and Twilight's eyes grew larger as they were interest in Vira's home history story. They were fasinatic about the the goddess and about the power they posses and why everyone wanted to obtain it and use for good or bad.

"Ready? And Go!" said Gloriosa. Everyone let their lanterns hover up like fireflies. Except Pinkie's which fell to the ground with a splat. Vira snorted then pull her camera taking a photo of the moment

"Aw! Oh well. Now I get to eat it!" said Pinkie and she yanked the squishy marshmallows off the paper. "Yep. Beautiful and delicious."

The lanterns that actually got airborne shone like stars in the night sky, making everyone happy they came.  
Vira started taking photos of the sight of the Lanterns flying into the sky and she pull her friends into the photos she then start taking photos of the other campers staring at the lanterns.

"Ok campers it's time for bed go into your tents. We got a lot of exciting things to do tomorrow" Timber said said as everyone left to go

"Vira wait! Before you go to your tent, can we talk please?" Sunset ask pleading

Sunset I- "she let out a tired yawn, "I know you want to talk but I'm really exhusted . If you hadnt notice, I been knock into the lake twice and help you guys repair the dock and I'm really sleepy" Vira said as her eyes were starting to droop

Sunset want to protest, but stop to realize Vira was correct about what happen eariler "Alright but as soon as I see you tomorrow mooring, We need to talk" Sunset kissing her forehead then press her lips against hers. She pull away press her forehead against Vira. But as soon as Sunset pull away from the kiss, Vira already pull away

"Alright Goodnight" Vira said leaving Sunset who look confuse expression at Vira's behavior and still feeling a sense of deja vu

She witness Gloriosa jogging up to Vira, "Vira wait" She said sounding very cheerful

"Oh hey Gloriosa! what up?" She instantly ask as her face lit up not looking tired

Sunset became even more confuse on why Vira was acting really friendly around Gloriosa when she was acting strange and avoiding Sunset

"Hey Vira before you know you go to your tent, I need to know somewthing. When I walked in the mess hall to clean the mess, it was gone like someone clean it before I could. So do you know what happen?" Gloriosa ask curiously

Vira smiled and nodded "Your welecome" she said basically telling her it was all her

Wait...You clean the mess by yourself?" Gloriosa ask surprise

Vira nodded, "My friend Ellie helped as well"

"But why? You know you didnt need to help" Gloriosa ask curiosly

"I know but I just want to show you thanks for offering to eat with me when I was sad about my girlfriend not showing up and I saw how stress you were with helping multiple campers I didnt want you to worry" Vira said appericating Gloriosa for doing what she did earlier

"Oh sweetie, thank you so much!" Gloriosa exclaim hugging her which surprise both Sunset and Vira. Vira chuckle returning the hug

"It no problem" She yawn "I should probably get going"

"Well you better get a good rest. Good night" she said in her chipper tone hugging her and kiss cheek in a friendly way leaving to make sure everyone had what they need for bed

Night Gloriosa" Vira said smiling waving her as she left to her tent

Sunset stare at the two interacting. She glare daggers at Gloriosa when she kiss Vira's cheek when she left her but she was confuse on why Vira let her do that as she left

 _ **'Ok I really need to know what going on with Vira. Why is she avoiding me and why is she being SUPER friendly with Gloriosa. huh why am I still have the sensing Deja vu'** _she thought as she went to her tent to sleep

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER AND HER FRIENDS?**

 **WHAT WILL ELLIE AND NAVI THINK OF SUNSET NOW?**

 **OH DAMN! NOW VIRA DOING THE SAME THING SUNSET WAS DOING TO HER**

 **WILL IT BACKFIRE OR WILL IT SUCEED?**

 **Great! Now Sunset cause Vira to rethink their relationships**

 **Is Vira going to give sunset the silent treatment or break up with her?**

 **Is Gloriosa trying to flirt with Vira?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **sorry i was going to update the chapter but something came up I ended up having a cyst in my ovaries. I know it probably too much information but i want to let you guys know it nothing too serious**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _"Hey Vira heh thanks" He greeted back and thanking her, then notice her lantern, "whoa! your lantern look awsome" He exclaim_

 _Her lantern had three color which was blue, red and green "hey what do these mean" He ask point to the words on the lantern_

 _"This is a language of my home. It's a .. really old language and a really far away place that you wouldn't find it on a map. You see, these words have a legend to it. This word means Nayru who is the goddess of Wisdom, this one is Din who is the goddess of Power and finally Farore who is the goddess of Courage" She explain pointing to each color and word as she give Timber a short, short version of the story legend._

 _Timber and Twilight's eyes grew larger as they were interest in Vira's home history story. They were fasinatic about the the goddess and about the power they posses and why everyone wanted to obtain it and use for good or bad._

 _"Ready? And Go!" said Gloriosa. Everyone let their lanterns hover up like fireflies. Except Pinkie's which fell to the ground with a splat. Vira snorted then pull her camera taking a photo of the moment_

 _"Aw! Oh well. Now I get to eat it!" said Pinkie and she yanked the squishy marshmallows off the paper. "Yep. Beautiful and delicious."_

 _The lanterns that actually got airborne shone like stars in the night sky, making everyone happy they came._  
 _Vira started taking photos of the sight of the Lanterns flying into the sky and she pull her friends into the photos she then start taking photos of the other campers staring at the lanterns._

 _"Ok campers it's time for bed go into your tents. We got a lot of exciting things to do tomorrow" Timber said said as everyone left to go_

 _"Vira wait! Before you go to your tent, can we talk please?" Sunset ask pleading_

 _Sunset I- "she let out a tired yawn, "I know you want to talk but I'm really exhusted . If you hadnt notice, I been knock into the lake twice and help you guys repair the dock and I'm really sleepy" Vira said as her eyes were starting to droop_

 _Sunset want to protest, but stop to realize Vira was correct about what happen eariler "Alright but as soon as I see you tomorrow mooring, We need to talk" Sunset kissing her forehead then press her lips against hers. She pull away press her forehead against Vira. But as soon as Sunset pull away from the kiss, Vira already pull away_

 _"Alright Goodnight" Vira said leaving Sunset who look confuse expression at Vira's behavior and still feeling a sense of deja vu_

 _She witness Gloriosa jogging up to Vira, "Vira wait" She said sounding very cheerful_

 _"Oh hey Gloriosa! what up?" She instantly ask as her face lit up not looking tired_

 _Sunset became even more confuse on why Vira was acting really friendly around Gloriosa when she was acting strange and avoiding Sunset_

 _"Hey Vira before you know you go to your tent, I need to know somewthing. When I walked in the mess hall to clean the mess, it was gone like someone clean it before I could. So do you know what happen?" Gloriosa ask curiously_

 _Vira smiled and nodded "Your welecome" she said basically telling her it was all her_

 _Wait...You clean the mess by yourself?" Gloriosa ask surprise_

 _Vira nodded, "My friend Ellie helped as well"_

 _"But why? You know you didnt need to help" Gloriosa ask curiosly_

 _"I know but I just want to show you thanks for offering to eat with me when I was sad about my girlfriend not showing up and I saw how stress you were with helping multiple campers I didnt want you to worry" Vira said appericating Gloriosa for doing what she did earlier_

 _"Oh sweetie, thank you so much!" Gloriosa exclaim hugging her which surprise both Sunset and Vira. Vira chuckle returning the hug_

 _"It no problem" She yawn "I should probably get going"_

 _"Well you better get a good rest. Good night" she said in her chipper tone hugging her and kiss cheek in a friendly way leaving to make sure everyone had what they need for bed_

 _Night Gloriosa" Vira said smiling waving her as she left to her tent_

 _Sunset stare at the two interacting. She glare daggers at Gloriosa when she kiss Vira's cheek when she left her but she was confuse on why Vira let her do that as she left_

 _'Ok I really need to know what going on with Vira. Why is she avoiding me and why is she being SUPER friendly with Gloriosa. huh why am I still have the sensing Deja vu' she thought as she went to her tent to sleep_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Later that night, Sunset was asleep but she woke up when she heard the front of the tent open. She open her eyes to see Twilight's bunk was empty

"Twilight?" she said quietly surprise. She peeked out of the tent and saw her and Spike running away.

"Twilight!" Quickly, Sunset got dressed

Meanwhile at the same time, Vira shot up from her sleep, breathing hard and sweating after having bad dream Her dream was about Sunset leaving her. The Sunset from her dream told her she never love her. She ask Twilight on a date they started dating forgetting about Vira.  
Then a dark verson of herself and Sunset appear telling her how worthless and weak she was. She tried to fight them off but they dragged her into a dark portal until she woke up

Luckily, Ellie and Navi were still asleep not hearing Vira waking up.

She got off of her bed and went outside of the tent to get some fresh air. she notice Twilight leaving and heard Sunset speaking

"Where is she going?" Sunset ask to herself as she followed her into the woods. Vira quietly follow them and hid to listen to their conversation

Sunset heard something in the bushes, "Twilight?"

She stopped and slowly turned around to face Sunset. "What are you doing out here?" asked Sunset.

"We're We're meeting a cab to take us home," said Twilight. Sunset looked oddly at Spike.

Vira stick her head out slightly to See Spike with Twilight and Sunset

'So that why Sunset went to the wood to see if Twilight is alright' Vira thought getting feeling more depress

"She thought you'd talk her out of it." he said.

"Because I would. Twilight, you can't leave." Sunset said as she grabbed her forearm. Once she did, her eyes glowed bright white. Vira eyes widen in surprise to see Sunset eyes glow white.

 **Inside Sunset Minds**

 _First, it flashed back to what happened when the boat crashed into the dock._

 _"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?" asked Pinkie._

 _"No. It was me," said Twilight quietly._

 _Then it flashed ahead to earlier that evening_

 _"I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me; I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends." said Twilight._

 **Back in Real Life**

Back with Twilight and Sunset, Sunset's eyes returned to normal as she let go of Twilight's arm.

"Twilight, there is no 'Midnight Sparkle'," she said. "There's only you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Twilight.

"When I touched your hand, I could see things. I could understand why you were leaving," said Sunset. Then it hit her. "My new magic! This is my new magic! This is incredible!"

 _ **'Sunset's power must have developed. Farore do you know what Sunset's ability?'**_ Vira telepathically communicating with Farore as she wants to know why Sunset and Twilight has been acting weird since they got here in camp.

 _ **'I think Sunset gain the ability of an Empathetic telepathy. It is when a person can interpret what another person is feeling thus allowing them to understand or discover what the person is actually hiding'** _Farore explain witnessing Sunset's magic

"No. It's not! I'm infecting you now!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing." said Sunset.

"Easy for you to say," said Twilight. "The magic turned you into something beautiful. Last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again."

"Yes. Last time, I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you too. But not if you run away. That how Vira ended here on our world because she ran away from her problem instead of dealing with it" Sunset explain

This made Vira gripped the tree in anger, _ **'Oh my Hylia did she really say it that way?! If it wasn't for me to run, I would have never met you or our friends. And you wouldn't have been my girlfriend'**_ Vira thought anger filling in her mind

Twilight sighed realizing she was right, "Fine. I'll stay But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening." Twilight said suggesting a plan to figure out the reason why they starting to develop these abilities

 ** _'...So Sunset knew about what was going and she didn't tell us. All this time of me trying to tell her was a waste. I thought I could trust her. She even made me promise her that if I ever sense something weird like magic, I could always trust her to tell her'_** Vira thought feeling betrayed as she felt angery and tears were coming out

"Understood," said Sunset. Then they heard a twig break in the woods. "What was that?" Sunset ask

Vira curse herself for stepping on the twig and hid completely and cover her mouth to not make a sound.

She then heard the girls scream. She poke her head out and saw a someone carrying an ax in the air as the person which was Timber who screamed as well seeing the girls

"Wait," he said as he stop screaming, "Twilight?" He ask as he realize who it was

"Timber? I'm so glad it's just you." Twilight relif to see it was only Timber, but Then something struck her, "Wait. What are you doing out here?"

"With an ax?" Sunset clarified.

"I was chopping down firewood," he said, rolling out a wagon full of lumber.

"In the middle of the night?" asked Sunset suspiciously making Vira nod her head finding it suspious as well

"We needed more for tomorrow night's fire," said Timber. "And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list _'I got this!'_ He said intimating her sister when every problems comes up

Twilight chuckled, but Sunset and Vira were still suspicious.

"What about you two?" he asked. "Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, I was sleepwalking," said Sunset. "Twilight found me and was bringing me back to camp."

"Mm-hmm." she agreed with Sunset's story.

"C'mon, I'll walk you guys back," said Timber. "I'll protect you from Gaea Everfree Everfree Everfree." He wiggle his fingers trying to look scary

"Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire" Sunset said not believing it real

"Oh no, It's legit. How else would you explain what happened at the docks? Or that weird thing where the earth shook." He said pointing out what happen yesterday, "C'mon. I know a shortcut back to the tents," said Timber, taking Twilight's hands.

Sunset still didn't trust him, but she was shock when she saw something fimiliar spill from his back pocket

"Legit huh?" She smirk bending down picking up the dust rubbing it against her fingers, "I think we just found our _'Gaea Everfree'_." She said to Spike

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike ask curiously in a worried tone

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp. If nobody wants to come because the woods are home to some angry forest spirit, It sure would help his cause" Sunset spoke in a serious tone

 _ **'Or get this place shut down for good'**_ Vira thought feeling more angry and sad at this point

"We should tell Twilight," said Spike running to warn Twilight but Sunset stop him

"Not yet. She obviously going through a lot right now. We'd should be one hundred percent positive before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everyone out of camp." She said to him

"Good call." said Spike as both follow Twilight and Timber

Once Vira saw she was alone she let out a breath of relief

 _ **'That was close. they almost caught me but I cant believe Trixie was right about everything. Instead of Sunset making sure I was having a good time here in camp, she rather focus on Twilight's well being instead of me and forgetting I'm her girlfriend.'**_ Vira thought sliding down hugging her knees as tear were coming down her face letting out some sobbing

 _ **'Princess I sense the magic it strong i can pin point where it is'**_ Farore said finally able to sense the magic as the sense grew larger

 _ **'Farore please, not now'** _She said not wanting hear it.

 _ **But princess We can find out what causing-'**_

 ** _'FARORE I DONT CARE! I DONT ABOUT THE MAGIC! I DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET OR THE OTHER'S MAGIC! AND I ESPECAILLY DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET HANGING OUT WITH TWILIGHT ANYMORE!'_** She angrily shouted cutting off Farore as more tears came out. She wipe the tears as she follow the trail back to camp

'Oh princess' Farore said to herself not knowing how to get Vira to feel any better

Vira made it back to her tent and fell into a deepless sleep hugging the pillow tightly as she lighlty let out tears out

She then remeber the letter her parents send her a month ago, **'So that how Sunset feel, then fine I'm gonna ask Principal Celestia if I can phone someone to come get me back to Canterlot City. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there permanently'** She thought before falling asleep

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER AND HER FRIENDS?**

 **UH-OH. IS VIRA LEAVING THE GROUP FOREVER? IS SHE LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **Good news I dont have pain in ovaries but I still dont if the cyst is still in my ovaries.**  
 **I know it still probably too much information but i want to let you guys know it im ok and alive NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _"Cmon, I'll walk you guys back," said Timber. "I'll protect you from Gaea Everfree Everfree Everfree." He wiggle his fingers trying to look scary_

 _"Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire" Sunset said not believing it real_

 _"Oh no, It's legit. How else would you explain what happened at the docks? Or that weird thing where the earth shook." He said pointing out what happen yesterday, "Cmon. I know a shortcut back to the tents," said Timber, taking Twilight's hands._

 _Sunset still didn't trust him, but she was shock when she saw something fimiliar spill from his back pocket_

 _"Legit huh?" She smirk bending down picking up the dust rubbing it against her fingers, "I think we just found our 'Gaea Everfree'." She said to Spike_

 _"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike ask curiously in a worried tone_

 _"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp." said Sunset._

 _"If nobody wants to come because the woods are home to some angry forest spirit, It sure would help his cause" Sunset spoke in a serious tone_

 _'Or get this place shut down for good' Vira thought feeling more angry and sad at this point_

 _"We should tell Twilight," said Spike running to warn Twilight but Sunset stop him_

 _"Not yet. She obviously going through a lot right now. We'd should be one hundred percent positive before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everyone out of camp." She said to him_

 _"Good call." said Spike as both follow Twilight and Timber_

 _Once Vira saw she was alone she let out a breath of relief_

 ** _'That was close. they almost caught me but I cant believe Trixie was right about everything. Instead of Sunset making sure I was having a good time here in camp, she rather focus on Twilight's well being instead of me and forgetting I'm her girlfriend.'_** _Vira thought sliding down hugging her knees as tear were coming down her face letting out some sobbing_

 ** _'Princess I sense the magic it strong i can pin point where it is'_** _Farore said finally able to sense the magic as the sense grew larger_

 ** _'Farore please, not now' She said not wanting hear it._**

 ** _But princess We can find out what causing-'_**

 ** _'FARORE I DONT CARE! I DONT ABOUT THE MAGIC! I DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET OR THE OTHER'S MAGIC! AND I ESPECAILLY DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET HANGING OUT WITH TWILIGHT ANYMORE!'_** _She angrily shouted cutting off Farore as more tears came out. She wipe the tears as she follow the trail back to camp_

 ** _'Oh princess'_** _Farore said to herself not knowing how to get Vira to feel any better_

 ** _Vira made it back to her tent and fell into a sleepless sleep hugging the pillow tightly as she lightly let out tears out_**

 _She then remember the letter her parents send her a month ago, **'So that how Sunset feel, then fine I'm gonna ask Principal Celestia if i can phone someone to come get me back to Canterlot City. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there permanently'** She thought before falling asleep_

* * *

 **And now the story began**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The next day, the others are trying to fix the docks after yesterday's boating accident. Rarity is sewing clothes while everyone else are fixing the docks. Rainbow is carrying the wood and is trying to be careful of not so fast. She doesn't want end up somewhere else with her uncontrollable super speed.

Seeing she is not away from the camp, she sighs with relief, "Phew!"

She looks to see Rarity sitting on the chair, "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?" Rainbow ask sternly and annoyed at the fashionista girl

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show, but at the pace these two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished." Rarity explains, while sewing.

Vira who hadnt had a good sleep, glare at Rarity with annoyence, "If you havent notice _"Princess"_ we only have 6 people working on the damn dock. So unless your going to complain about us going a slow pace and not help us, then Shut up for Hylia sake!" Vira angrily snapped at Rarity

Everyone but Ellie and Navi were Surprise at Vira's outburst. She never snapped at her friends except for the time at the battle of the bands.

"Anyways, the dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished. That is If Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood," Applejack said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again," Rainbow responds upsetly.

"Don't be silly," Applejack disagrees.

"ohohohoho! Dont go there Applejack! if you hadn't notice, your also going the same pace as her" Ellie said as both her and Rainbow and Ellie makes an imitation of the slow hammering which is what Applejack is doing.

Applejack sighs in defeat, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters?" She ask worriedly

The others except Vira and Ellie agrees

Ellie and Vira knew their friend's magic can be tame if they just dont allow their emotion and fear to get in the way to embrace their new magic

Applejack looks around, "Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails." She said disappointed noticing she ran out

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie says, holding the box of nails.

As Pinkie threw it to Applejack, "Pinkie, no!" Everyone shouted in fear

Vira not wanting to fall into the water again, jump onto the ground dirt holding her handing on her head waiting for the explosion, Applejack ducks, and Rarity makes the diamonds appear. This made Rainbow and Fluttershy fall on the dock.

Ellie hold her hand out as a smoke surround her and made her disappear and reappear a few feet away from everyone. Her eyes widen as she realize she just use magic. She smile realizing her sheikah's trait and ablilities just appear but shook that off as she notice Pinkie magic could explode any mintue now

Applejack realizing the nails didnt explode, she sigh in relief then glare at Pinkie's recklessness

"What?" Pinkie ask looking confused then she got why everyone freaked out, "Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" Pinkie asks with a smile, "Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?"

Ellie suddenly appear next to Rarity as smoke surrounded her. Rarity jump and squealed as Ellie appeared like a ninja

"Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this," Rarity apologizes as she and Ellie help Rainbow and Fluttershy out.

"It's okay," Rainbow says.

"Oh, none of us do." Fluttershy said with a calm smile. Vira walk up to Rarity patting her back showing her she not alone in this situation

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening," Sunset said walking up to coming up to them.

Then Rainbow asks, "Do you have them now, too?"

"It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories," Sunset explains, still a bit amazed by her new power.

Vira roll her eyes in annoyence, but she fake a smile showing a fake surprise expression

"Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me!" Pinkie shouts with glee.

Pinkie then grabs a hold of Sunset's wrist and puts her hand on her forehead. Sunset looks to see what is Pinkie's head, and ... let's just say it's something Sunset will never imagine or see.

* * *

 _Pinkie's mind is so colorful, and full of candy with arms, legs, and faces, along with party canon._

 _"La-la-la-la," Pinkie is seen skipping along a trail_

 _"Ooh, taffy!" She exclaim grabbing a taffy from one of the candy creatures and starts eating it._

* * *

Sunset blinks as her eyes turn back to normal. She looks stunned while Pinkie is showing a smile on her face.

"That explains so much." she said calmly still stunned on what she just witness

"Yep," Pinkie happily replies.

Sunset stares at everyone

Navi landed on her should, "So what did you see in Pinkie's mind." She ask in concern

"You don't wanna know," Sunset calmly replies.

Sunset then explains to the others, "Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

Sunset:

 _So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

 _And it might seem scary now_

 _But it can be wonderful, too_

 _So how about we embrace the magic_

 _And make the magic part of you?_

Inspired by Sun's singing and words, the girls decide to try to use their new magic for something great.

 _You take a little dash of magic_

 _And you let it ignite_

 _Mix things up a little bit_

 _And it might start to go right_

Pinkie uses the sprinkles to make it glow, and exploid into tiny holes. Vira uses a bucket to clean out the small burn marks on the wood. And now they're ready for Rainbow Dash to hammer them.

 _In just five seconds flat_

 _How the story has changed_

Rainbow runs around at top speed building the bench while Pinkie and Vira grab paint brushes to paint them. When they're done, the bench looks amazing. Then Pinkie give Rainbow a high five while Vira fist bump her which Rainbow return

 _All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

 _And it just got better in every way_

Sunset sees the fantastic work the girls are doing, and walk on the docks and feel the magic flowing through her.

 _I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

Suddenly Sunset stretch her hand out as a red arura and gold sparkles came out as she embrace her magic

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _What's standing in your way_

 _That you can't move today?_

 _You've got the strength in you_

 _To make your dreams come true_

Flash and two of the boys are trying their hardest to get on of the poles up. Bulk biceps and Ellie walk up to then helps them getting the pole up. They except Ellie, are shocked to see Applejack lifting up the other pole and putting it on the other side of the dock entrance without breaking a sweat.

 _No need to shield yourself_

 _From the magic that can help_

 _Protect from any harm that might come_

Rarity is painting one of the feeders until Vira pointed out to Derpy who was losing her balance on the boat. So Rarity creates a diamond, and it catches her before falling into the water.

 _So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

 _So if you listen close_

 _You might make a new friend_

 _And together we can make it!_

Sunset sits on the log with Fluttershy who are not sure how to see their new talents. She hug Fluttershy in reasures Fluttershy hears a bird chirp, smiles, and offer the bird the flower line. The bird then hangs it over the Camp Everfree sign.

 _I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

Sunset walks on the docks as she continue to sing. The others has finished with their work and walk with Sunset down the docks.

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you..._

* * *

The 7 girls look back at the docks to see that it's complete. They are very proud of their work.  
The other students look at the dock in amazement

"Okay, that was pretty awesome." Rainbow said happy to finally finish the dock

"Yeah I'm so proud of you guys" Ellie said placing her arm around Rainbow's neck

"And look how much we accomplish!" Sunset says.

Everyone can agree that the docks is finally finish and it looks fantastic.

"Please, please, please, can we do a runthrough for the fashion show on here right this minute?!" Rarity ask in a happy tone

"Thought you weren't finish with the stitchin' on your poncho yet," Applejack asks with a grin.

Rarity grab the poncho and puts the last stitching on it, "I am now."

"Get started without us. Vira and I are going to look for Twilight. Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic too" Sunset realize what she said, "Not that she has any" she smile nervously

Vira glare at with annoyance seeing that she still is keeping this secret from her and the others

"Come on Vira" Sunset said grabbing Vira's hand. Suddenly Sunset's eyes glow white as she accidently see what in Vira's mind

* * *

 **IN SUNSET'S MIND**

 _Sunset was surprise to that is able to see Vira's memories and she realize she could see what been going on with Vira_

 _Vira sliding down hugging her knees as tear were coming down her face letting out some sobbing_

 _Sunset sense Farore was speaking with Vira but it was muffled_

 _Vira was shouting angrily at Farore as more tears came out. She wipe the tears as she follow the trail back to camp_

 _ **'Oh princess'** Farore said to herself not knowing how to get Vira to feel any better_

 _Vira made it back to her tent and fell into a sleepless sleep hugging the pillow tightly as she lightly let out tears out_

 _She then remember the letter her parents send her a month ago, **'So that how Sunset feel, then fine I'm gonna ask Principal Celestia if I can phone someone to come get me back to Canterlot City. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there permanently'** __She thought before falling asleep. Sunset feels her heart breaking in two as realize something was really wrong with Vira and she tried to figure out what she did to make Vira feel this way..._

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

But before Sunset could figue out Why Vira was sad and crying in the forrest, She felt something push her out of Vira's mind. She look at Vira, but she saw she didn't had her hand stretch out. So she figure she push her out with her magic and her mind

"Vira I really need you to tell me what going on with you" Sunset demand placing both her hands on Vira's head staring instensingly at her

"No! what the point in telling you anything if you didn't trust in telling me about Twilight" Vira snapped at her

"Vira what are you talking about? I always tell you everything remember? we made a promise to always tell each other what is wrong if you sense somthing wrong" Sunset ask confuse and concern having no idea what her girlfriend is blabbling about

Oh my god your such a liar" She pull and pushed Sunset away from her as her vision was blurry from, "Just Leave me alone! you dont get it and you never will!" Vira yelled tears running down her face as she ran away from the group

"Vira wait! come back!" Sunset shouted running after her

Everyone stared at Vira running off and were about to follow her but Ellie stop them, "Sorry guys, but what Vira needs is some space to cool off and this situation is between Sunset and Vira. Besides we need to fous on the fashion show" She said as everyone stay still knowing she right but they were still worried

* * *

Vira was still running with Sunset hot on her trail

"Vira stop!" Sunset yelled trying to catch up to her, but when Vira pass some by Bulk and sandlawood.

With the help of her magic, She cloak herself as ran into the forest

Sunset stop to let the two boys pass by. She went to look for Vira, but she realize she lost her.

"Vira Where are you? Please come out, so we can talk" She ask continue to look for Vira search

What she didn't know was that Vira went to the place Timber forbid the campers; the rock quarry.  
she saw there was a cave she went somewhere privately where no one can see her. She slide down hugging her knees as she cried letting all of her emotion she kept inside out

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will VIRA TELL SUNSET ABOUT WHAT SHE SENSE? OR WILL SHE KEEP INFORMATION FROM HER AND HER FRIENDS?**

 **WHAT WILL ELLIE AND NAVI THINK OF SUNSET NOW?**

 **WILL SUNSET FIND VIRA?**

 **DAMN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

 **Is Vira going to break up with her?**

 **Will Gloriosa trying to steal Vira away from Sunset?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYS AND GALS**_

 _ **Good news I dont have pain in ovaries but I still dont if the cyst is still in my ovaries.**_  
 _ **I know it still probably too much information but i want to let you guys know it im ok and alive NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**_  
 _ **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _The 7 girls look back at the docks to see that it's complete. They are very proud of their work._  
 _The other students look at the dock in amazement_

 _"Okay, that was pretty awesome." Rainbow said happy to finally finish the dock_

 _"Yeah I'm so proud of you guys" Ellie said placing her arm around Rainbow's neck_

 _"And look how much we accomplish!" Sunset says._

 _Everyone can agree that the docks is finally finish and it looks fantastic._

 _"Please, please, please, can we do a runthrough for the fashion show on here right this minute?!" Rarity ask in a happy tone_

 _"Thought you weren't finish with the stitchin' on your poncho yet," Applejack asks with a grin._

 _Rarity grab the poncho and puts the last stitching on it, "I am now."_

 _"Get started without us. Vira and I are going to look for Twilight. Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic too" Sunset realize what she said, "Not that she has any" she smile nervously_

 _Vira glare at with annoyance seeing that she still is keeping this secret from her and the others_

 _"Come on Vira" Sunset said grabbing Vira's hand. Suddenly Sunset's eyes glow white as she accidently see what in Vira's mind_

* * *

 _ **IN SUNSET'S MIND**_

 _Sunset was surprise to that is able to see Vira's memories and she realize she could see what been going on with Vira_

 _Vira sliding down hugging her knees as tear were coming down her face letting out some sobbing_

 _Sunset sense Farore was speaking with Vira but it was muffled_

 _Vira was shouting angrily at Farore as more tears came out. She wipe the tears as she follow the trail back to camp_

 _ **'Oh princess'** Farore said to herself not knowing how to get Vira to feel any better_

 _Vira made it back to her tent and fell into a sleepless sleep hugging the pillow tightly as she lightly let out tears out_

 _She then remember the letter her parents send her a month ago, **'So that how Sunset feel, then fine I'm gonna ask Principal Celestia if I can phone someone to come get me back to Canterlot City. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there permanently'** She thought before falling asleep. Sunset feels her heart breaking in two as realize something was really wrong with Vira and she tried to figure out what she did to make Vira feel this way..._

 _ **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**_

 _But before Sunset could figue out Why Vira was sad and crying in the forrest, She felt something push her out of Vira's mind. She look at Vira, but she saw she didn't had her hand stretch out. So she figure she push her out with her magic and her mind_

 _"Vira I really need you to tell me what going on with you" Sunset demand placing both her hands on Vira's head staring instensingly at her_

 _"No! what the point in telling you anything if you didn't trust in telling me about Twilight" Vira snapped at her_

 _"Vira what are you talking about? I always tell you everything remember? we made a promise to always tell each other what is wrong if you sense somthing wrong" Sunset ask confuse and concern having no idea what her girlfriend is blabbling about_

 _Oh my god your such a liar" She pull and pushed Sunset away from her as her vision was blurry from, "Just Leave me alone! you dont get it and you never will!" Vira yelled tears running down her face as she ran away from the group_

 _"Vira wait! come back!" Sunset shouted running after her_

 _Everyone stared at Vira running off and were about to follow her but Ellie stop them, "Sorry guys, but what Vira needs is some space to cool off and this situation is between Sunset and Vira. Besides we need to fous on the fashion show" She said as everyone stay still knowing she right but they were still worried_

* * *

 _Vira was still running with Sunset hot on her trail_

 _"Vira stop!" Sunset yelled trying to catch up to her, but when Vira pass some by Bulk and sandlawood._

 _With the help of her magic, She cloak herself as ran into the forest_

 _Sunset stop to let the two boys pass by. She went to look for Vira, but she realize she lost her._

 _"Vira Where are you? Please come out, so we can talk" She ask continue to look for Vira search_

 _What she didn't know was that Vira went to the place Timber forbid the campers; the rock quarry._  
 _she saw there was a cave she went somewhere privately where no one can see her. She slide down hugging her knees as she cried letting all of her emotion she kept inside out_

* * *

 **And now the story began**

Sunset jogging around the camp still trying to find Vira and also try to find Twilight as well.

As Sunset was walking past the boathouse, Sunset ears caught someone talking inside.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" said one voice that sounded like Gloriosa. She snuck up to the door to listen.

"Ah! This is all too much for you," said Timber inside. "You have to let it go!"

"I knew it! He wants her to get rid of the camp!" Sunset quietly said to herself as the door opened and smacked her in the face as Gloriosa walked out with Timber following her

And with luck on her side, they didn't see Sunset in the window of the door.

Quietly, ***or as quietly as possible with a door as squeaky as this one*** She jumped out from behind the door only for Sunset to bump into Flash.

"Sunset Shimmer? What were you doing behind that door?" He ask her

"What? uh Nothing. I um lost an earring," She look down on the ground, "There it is" Sunset said making up an plausible and believable excuse as she bend down and pick up a little rock. She put the rock in her pocket .

"Hey, listen, Sunset. I'm really glad I ran into you. I really wanted to thank you." said Flash.

"For what?" asked Sunset.

"For the tough love you and Vira gave me. For telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that." He said to her

"Sure, no problem." said Sunset, not listening.

"Is something wrong?" asked Flash.

"What? No. Why?" asked Sunset.

"C'mon, Sunset. We used to date. I know when something's bothering you." Flash said remind her that they once were boyfriend and girlfriend

Sunset sighed, "Okay, here's the deal. My friend really likes someone but I don't that someone is who she thinks they are. I don't wanna upset my friend by telling her what I think, because I also wanna protect her. Because if what I think is happening is really happening, then she deserves to know. Ya know?" Sunset explain trying to not say Twilight name in it

"No," Flash not understanding what Sunset was trying to say, "But what I do know is that your _'friend'_ is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them." He said showing a gentle smile

"Really?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah. Y'know, you've changed a lot since we went out," said Flash. "You're so much nicer."

"Thanks, I'm glad you noticed." Sunset said, Then she see Timber, who was sneaking into the forest.

"Uh, look," said Flash. "I know you and Vira are a thing now, but maybe you and me, we could start over as friends "

"Uh, sounds great. I gotta go," said Sunset as she ran off.

Sunset stop and turn back around toward him, "Oh Flash one more thing" She said as Flash look at her

"What's up?" He ask

Have you seen Vira?" Sunset ask hoping Flash had seen her

No. Why?" He ask curiously

She sigh in frustration, "Cause Vira and I sort of got into a argument. Vira started saying something about having no point in telling me what wrong with her. And if I didn't trust in telling her about Twilight, but I have no idea why she getting angry and sad about it.

She been avoiding me since yesterday and I don't know why" Sunset explain and also explain about her forgetting about Vira when she made plans to hang out by the lake as Sunset looking confused

Flash had a frustrated expression and was annoyed that Sunset didn't get why Vira was acting like, but he kept his temper in check as he told her she hasn't seen her at all today.

This made Sunset sigh in defeat feeling even more guiltier on herself, "Look if you see Vira, tell her that I really need to talk to her" Sunset leaving to follow Timber to the forest

"Cool! Yeah, I wanted to start over later too! I'll see if I can find Vira" said Flash. He kicked a rock in frustration

 _ **'Sunset you dense silly girl. Vira I can't believe you actually did what Sunset did to you. It a smart move, but a dumb plan'** _he thought as Derpy walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Timber wandered the path as it led him deeper into the woods. He look around making sure no one follow him as he continue on

Then the earth rumbled down the path Timber took

* * *

Meanwhile, Vira who was still hugging her knees felt the ground rumble. She lifted her head in alert as the back of hair stood up

 _ **'Princess I sense something near us and I think it coming from that cave over there'**_ Farore said as Vira stood up still cloaked to see what cause that rumble

Vira see Sunset she stealthy sneak up on a tree and listen to know what is going on Sunset was quickly following suit on Timber. She parted the branches of a tree to see someone enter the cave ahead. Then there was a large purple glow coming from inside the cave.

"Shoot," said Sunset. "He's definitely up to something." Then she whipped out her cell phone to text Twilight

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at the tent, Twilight was reading a book on her bed when her phone rang and vibrate. She pick it up and read the text

"It Sunset. She said to meet her at the rock quarry." She said to Spike

"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far." said Spike .

"It's important." Twilight said the two quickly ran out to the quarry when Twilight saw a purple glow in the sky and slowed down.

"What is that?" she asked. Then she walked face-first into a spider web, making her scream in fear. Quickly, Sunset's hand shot in out of nowhere, covering her mouth.

"SHH!" she said. leading her to where the cave is which is still glowing purple.

"What's going on down there?" asked Twilight

"I think it's Gaea Everfree, Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back" Sunset said

"C'mon," said Sunset. The two girls and Spike walked into the cave to find it full of bright pinkish-purple crystals that glowed in the dark.

Vira who climb down from the tree and witness Twilight and Sunset enter

She was this close of walking away when Farore spoke

 _ **'Princess you need to follow them. I sense the magic in the cave and I think there someone in the cave who want to use it. I think the girls might be in danger'** _Farore gasped

Vira eyes widen in fear and worry for Twilight and Sunset safety despite being angry at Sunset. She follow behind them

In the core of the cave, there was a large white stone with two small geodes in it, one purple, one orange.

"Whoa." said Sunset.

"This place is beautiful," said Twilight.

"There's Equestrian Magic here," said Sunset. "I can I can feel it."

Vira who was still cloak behind the girls, _**'Huh so that what Farore and I been sensing, but that doesn't explain about the weird stuff happening around the camp'**_ Vira thought confuse about the whole thing

"Wait, I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature," said Spike. "Are you saying it's real?"

"Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing," A voice called out. Sunset, Twilight, and Vira looked into the shadows and saw the one person they least expected. "It's all me."

"Gloriosa?" asked Sunset

 _ **'GLORIOSA THE ONE THAT BEEN DOING THIS BUT WHY? HOW? Wait, I'm sense magic around her and it's coming from her necklace'** _Vira thought shock, but she squinted her eyes staring at her necklaces

"But Timber-I was certain he was the one who wanted it to seem like Gaea Everfree was back. It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?" Sunset ask

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree," said Gloriosa as she walked past them. Sunset quick on her feet, grabbed Gloriosa's arm and her eyes glowed white as she peered into her mind.

Inside her Vision

 **Flash!**

 _She saw Filthy Rich in her office, looking smugly at a notice._

 _"My oh my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa," he said. "I own the land now."_

 _"Please," Gloriosa begged. "My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let it stay."_

 _"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" he asked and chuckled smugly. "I don't think so."_

 _"Please!" Gloriosa begged. "I just need a little more time!"_

 _"Fine," said Filthy Rich. "You have till the end of the month, and if you don't have my money, the land is mine." Then he left, leaving Gloriosa crying at her desk._

 **Flash!**

 _She was still crying later at a pool in the woods. "What'll I do?" she asked herself. Then she saw something pass the water reflection it was a sparkling mist wafting towards the quarry, where it hit and glowed._

 _"Huh?" She said confuse looking up and then follow the magic trail which it hit the rock quarry_

 _Gloriosa walk up to the rock quarry manage to get inside the cave_

 _"Oof" She said lightly falling down on her knees as she let out a cough as she dust herself off_

 _She open her eyes "Wow!" She said in shock and amazement at a stone with seven geodes in it._

 _She put her hand on the stone which cause the magic geodes to react she gasp as she tried to pull away._  
 _Then the magic burst as a bright light filled the room, knocking her back. Gloriosa Hoping for something to catch her, she somehow generated a chair of some sort out of tree roots. She looked back at her hand and realized it was thanks to the she five geodes she had taken._

 **Flash!**

 _Back at her office, she and Timber were arguing._

 _"You don't know what those things are!" said Timber._

 _"But I know what they can do," she said, manipulating some hanging plants to grow. "I've been practicing. I can control their power now."_

 _"You don't know that for sure," said Timber. Gloriosa crossed her arms, but Timber waved her off and began to leave, but before he could, Gloriosa grabbed him._

 _"This is our camp, and it's being taken away!" she said. "If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!"_

 **Flash!**

 _Days earlier, when Derpy and Sandalwood's boat got stuck in the middle of the lake, she manipulated some of the plants in the lake to push them straight into the dock._

 **Flash!**

 _When Trixie and someone else went to the river to fish but found it dry, Gloriosa forced some boulders down from where they were blocking the river, resulting in a full river and a minor tremor._

 **Flash!**

 _In the boathouse, Timber was arguing with her again._

 _"You were using magic all over the place!" he said. "I had to tell them something to cover for you. What did you want me to do?"_

 _"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" she shouted at him._

 _"Ah! This is all too much for you!" said Timber. "You have to let it go!"_

 **Back in reality**

Gloriosa yanked her hand away as the vision faded and Sunset held her head. Then she realized it.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp," Sunset look at Gloriosa in surprise, "He was talking about you letting go of those magical geodes." Gloriosa whipped around in surprise.

"All that stuff you were doing to make this _'the best week ever'_ , every time you used magic to do them, it made another problem somewhere else." continued Sunset.

Timber was covering for you?" she stated

 ** _'So that why he had that dust in his pocket. I'm guessing from Sunset had seen in Gloriosa memory she been using magic to try to make our stay the best we had but she doesn't have full control of the magic because it too much magic and can be dangerous if you use it for the wrong reason..._** ' Vira thought finally understand why there was tension between Gloriosa and her brother then realization hit her

 _ **'...WAIT! SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF HER I FELL INTO THE LAKE AFTER THE BOAT HIT THE DOCK'**_ Vira shouted in her thoughts

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?" asked Gloriosa. "How do you know about the magic?"

"I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic too," said Sunset. "And so does she. And so do our friends. My girlfriend has magic as well"

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong," said Twilight. "Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it."

"Oh, I got this," said Gloriosa. "And I'm going to use it to save my camp!"

"No! I can fix this! I just need more power!" she said, reaching for the last two geodes.

Sunset and Twilight were about to yell at her to stop, but before they could, Someone called out to Gloriosa

GLORIOSA STOP!" Everyone yelp in surprise as Vira appear uncloaking herself

"Vira" all three said in shock and surprise

"Vira your ok! Wait! when did you get here" Sunset ask relief to see Vira

She glance over to Twilight and Sunset, "I been here the entire time. HOWEVER, it's not the time to explain right now."

She look over to Gloriosa, "Gloriosa please listen to them. I know you want to do everything to keep your camp, but this isn't the way. You can't use magic to solve all your problem it will only make things worse. Someone could get hurt if you take anymore magic. Please reconsider and let the girls and I help you save the camp" Vira plead to Gloriosa

"I'm sorry Vira, but I made up my mind" Gloriosa said in a monotone tone having a wild glare walking toward the stone

"...I'm sorry Gloriosa. I can't let you obtain or use that kind of uncontrollable magic" Vira said running toward the last two geodes pushing Gloriosa away. She grab the two geodes and she summon her shield and sword. She firmly standing her ground to stop Gloriosa

But Gloriosa summoned the roots to grab Vira by her waist. Vira was about to slash the roots, but another root grab her by the arms and neck. Vira was then push against the cave wall.

Vira wince feeling the force of being slam into the wall and she drop her sword, making it disappear as well as the shield disappearing too

"Vira!" Sunset yelled in fear of Vira being hurt and started to make her way towards her

But before she get close to her, Gloriosa summoned the magic to tied the girls and Spike up in the roots.

She walk up to Vira as she controlled the root to squeeze Vira as it force her hand to open releveling the last two geodes.

Then the last two stones shifted into her necklace, which became a plant. Then she began to undergo a sinister transformation. Green boots with brown bands formed around her feet, her clothes turned into leaves, her hair grew wild and her eyes turned into pools of black tar with an aura shimmering like diamonds. She had become the true Gaea Everfree.

"Sorry you guys," she said as she floated away. "I know what I need to do."

"But I feel like we're not on the same page, so " she continued and left but began to make her way toward Vira.

"Come along Vira. Since you seem to be the only one who care more about the camp then them" Gloriosa said summoning roots to tie her up and lift Vira over her shoulder

TWILIGHT! SUNSET!" Vira shouted as her eye was filled with worried and fear for the safety of the students, Sunset , Twilight, Gloriosa, and herself

"VIRA" Sunset and Twilight shouted.

Sunset started struggle wildly to get free in worry about Vira. She want to break free so she save Vira from Gloriosa, but she couldn't.

Twilight and Sunset shouted after Gloriosa to get her to stop, but too late as she shifted a pair of large boulders into the way of the cave entrance. Then she and Vira floated away towards to the camp.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will Vira break free of Gloriosa hold or is she doomed**

 **Will Sunset and the other help Vira and save the day or will Gloriosa win**

 **DAMN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

 **Is Vira still going to break up with her?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **Good news I dont have pain in ovaries but I still dont if the cyst is still in my ovaries.**  
 **I know it still probably too much information but i want to let you guys know it im ok and alive NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong," said Twilight. "Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it."_

 _"Oh, I got this," said Gloriosa. "And I'm going to use it to save my camp!"_

 _"No! I can fix this! I just need more power!" she said, reaching for the last two geodes._

 _Sunset and Twilight were about to yell at her to stop, but before they could, Someone called out to Gloriosa_

 _GLORIOSA STOP!" Everyone yelp in surprise as Vira appear uncloaking herself_

 _"Vira" all three said in shock and surprise_

 _"Vira your ok! Wait! when did you get here" Sunset ask relief to see Vira_

 _She glance over to Twilight and Sunset, "I been here the entire time. HOWEVER, it's not the time to explain right now."_

 _She look over to Gloriosa, "Gloriosa please listen to them. I know you want to do everything to keep your camp, but this isn't the way. You can't use magic to solve all your problem it will only make things worse. Someone could get hurt if you take anymore magic. Please reconsider and let the girls and I help you save the camp" Vira plead to Gloriosa_

 _"I'm sorry Vira, but I made up my mind" Gloriosa said in a monotone tone having a wild glare walking toward the stone_

 _"...I'm sorry Gloriosa. I can't let you obtain or use that kind of uncontrollable magic" Vira said running toward the last two geodes pushing Gloriosa away. She grab the two geodes and she summon her shield and sword. She firmly standing her ground to stop Gloriosa_

 _But Gloriosa summoned the roots to grab Vira by her waist. Vira was about to slash the roots, but another root grab her by the arms and neck. Vira was then push against the cave wall._

 _Vira wince feeling the force of being slam into the wall and she drop her sword, making it disappear as well as the shield disappearing too_

 _"Vira!" Sunset yelled in fear of Vira being hurt and started to make her way towards her_

 _But before she get close to her, Gloriosa summoned the magic to tied the girls and Spike up in the roots._

 _She walk up to Vira as she controlled the root to squeeze Vira as it force her hand to open releveling the last two geodes._

 _Then the last two stones shifted into her necklace, which became a plant. Then she began to undergo a sinister transformation. Green boots with brown bands formed around her feet, her clothes turned into leaves, her hair grew wild and her eyes turned into pools of black tar with an aura shimmering like diamonds. She had become the true Gaea Everfree._

 _"Sorry you guys," she said as she floated away. "I know what I need to do."_

 _"But I feel like we're not on the same page, so " she continued and left but began to make her way toward Vira._

 _"Come along Vira. Since you seem to be the only one who care more about the camp then them" Gloriosa said summoning roots to tie her up and lift Vira over her shoulder_

 _TWILIGHT! SUNSET!" Vira shouted as her eye was filled with worried and fear for the safety of the students, Sunset , Twilight, Gloriosa, and herself_

 _"VIRA" Sunset and Twilight shouted._

 _Sunset started struggle wildly to get free in worry about Vira. She want to break free so she save Vira from Gloriosa, but she couldn't._

 _Twilight and Sunset shouted after Gloriosa to get her to stop, but too late as she shifted a pair of large boulders into the way of the cave entrance. Then she and Vira floated away towards to the camp._

* * *

 **And now the story began**

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE ELLIE AND THE OTHER**

Back in the docks, Rarity was outfitting everyone for her fashion show. Then she realized something.

"Where are Sunset and Twilight?" she asked. "They're missing our dress rehearsal." Everyone shrugged.

"Ah think Sunset is still tryin' to located Vira as well as lookin' for Twilight" Applejack said looking at her outfit

Oh, I just hope Vira ok" Fluttershy said worried about Vira

"She probably fine...but still, I find weird she snapped at Sunset like that. Ellie did she say anything to you about why she was acting like that toward Sunset" Rainbow ask her

Welllll….she did tenically told me the half reason, but it's really not my place to tell. Beside whatever problem Vira has with Sunset, they need work this out themselves without us either easdropping or intervining" She said as she explain about Sunset forgetting about the promise to hang out by the lake but never show up.

The girls were surprise at Sunset doing that but they still dont know the other reason

 _ **'But what I'm thinking is Sunset been hanging too much around Twilight and been neglecting Vira. I started noticing since Vira's birthday, but I never look into it'** _Ellie thought

"I just hope Sunset can make this right" Ellie said sternly fiddling with the clothes Rarity made for her

She wore a grey and black blouse which she roll the sleeves up, gray blue skinny jean shorts which reach above her knees but they also have elastic stretch to them and she had red belt around her waist, black scarf with a hoodie attach to it, and a black sandals. she had the desgn of her family crest in front of the shirt

"It too bad Vira going to wear the outfit you made" She gesture to the make-shift mannequins which had Vira's outfit. It had a white Long Spaghetti Strap Tank Top with flower design, a dark green Extra Long Sleeveless Vest with her family crest on the back, a shortie shorts navy blue jeans, and some red with black low heel sandals which had double buckle ankle straps Rarity also had flower headband for Vira to wear

"I suppose we can get started without them." said Rarity.

"Whenever you're ready!" she yell at Vinly

The DJ quickly put a techno-pop record in the player and spun it as the others walked down the dock. Rarity and Ellie then notice Applejack and fiddling looking down on her outfits.

"Told ya you'd like it." Rarity said while Ellie smirk at Applejack

"It's all right...Ah guess." Applejack bit her lips, "Ah do get to keep them after camp, though, right?" Applejack ask looking sheeplish

Rarity nodded and shooed her and Ellie down the dock before she followed, totally unaware that Gloriosa was floating ever nearer with Vira still over her shoulder. Vira wiggle and struggle against the vines trying to get away from her

Snips and Snails were filling water balloons from the old pump when they saw her, but they didn't freak out.

"She looks different," Snails said confuse not knowing what was differnt about her

"Yeah! She looks ...taller." Snips said not realizing she was floating

 ***Record scratch sound effect***

 ***Me: *unamused looking at Sunset* Ok Seriously, how is it that you dealt with them when they used to be your minions?**

 **Sunset pinching the bridge of her nose: Ugh. I still question that myself everyday**

 **Me: Anyway, back to the story ***

Back at the dock, they were enjoying themselves enormously.

"WOW Rares, you did a fantastic work," Ellie said really impress on the outfits of everyone

"This is only a preview," she replied. "I've got another entire line we'll debut at the real thing." Then the music stopped, surprising everyone.

"Uh, Why did you stop the music- OH MY GOODNESS!" Rarity shouted

Rarity, what the prob-OH MY HYLIA" Ellie and Navi shouted as they and the others looked to see Gloriosa floating in.

"Attention campers!" Gloriosa shouted. Valhallen and Watermelody hold on to each other in fear

"It's Gaea Everfree!" shouted Trixie.

"She's real!" shouted Flash.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" shouted Bulk biceps. Then timber stepped forward, just as shocked.

"Gloriosa?" Timber asked, shocking everyone even more. "What are you doing?"

"That's Gloriosa?" asked Applejack. "Am Ah going crazy or is her feet ont touchin the ground?"

"Freaky-deeky!" Pinkie said coming out from the side.

"Wait there someone with her" Navi said as everyone look at her shoulder

"Oh my godness! It Vira" Fluttershy said gasping and letting out a squeak of fear as everyone had a surprise and shock expression

"I have an announcement to make!" said Gloriosa making Paisley, Watermelody, Trixie, Timber, Bulk are looking at her in worry

"Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry! I GOT THIS!" Then she summoned a huge wall of Vines encircling the camp and destroying the dock which cause Vira to fall off her shoulder.

Ow" Vira said, but everyone beside the girls and Flash heard her

Flash quicky grabbed Vira and ran with her to where her friends are which they fell off the dock and land on the ground Sunset, Twilight. and Vira's outfit got destroyed by the brambles

"Oh, come on!" said Rainbow. "We literally just finished building that."

"HONSETLY! What with it being destroy everytime we fix it? It like it has a magnet to attracted it to be destroyed" Ellie shout throwing her hand up

"Oh no! The dock have been destroy. If all of you havent notice that i'm still TIED UP here" Vira said scarasstically emphasising for someone to untie her. Applejack grabbin the vines that is tried around her hands, Rainbow grabbed the vines that around her arms, and Flash grabbed the vines that around her legs. They ripped if off of her freeing her.

Gloriosa: _I have waited for the day To send this greedy wolf away_

Vira, Ellie, Navi and the girls look at her in shock and worry

 _Now the magic is my salvation Gather close in my protection_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

The magic from Gloriosa pulsate as she creates more vines rising into the , Octavia, and Vinly look up in fear

Then she started raising the wall

 _Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory_

Gloriosa use the magic to surround the totem pole with vines

 _No need to fear the vultures at the door_

Gloriosa then walk up to Starlight holding on to her cheek then she ran where Derpy, Paisley, Octavia, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are which is the the mess hall

 _Right here you have me to protect you_

Principal Celestia hold out her arms to so the brambles woulnt get to her students as she try to protect her students from but then then the vines block trapped them inside the mess hall.

 _Within these walls of thorns Forever free, forevermore!_

The other students look at the sight in shock Timber look in worry for the safety of the campers as well as for his sister. He look over to the axe. He ran and got the axe and began to chop the vines

 _They have come into our domain Here to seal our camp in chains_

Gloriosa grab the axe and uses magic to lift it up while looking at Timber with a malicious smile

 _But we have held it for generations This is just a complication_

Timber tried to get the axe freed from the vines but he realize the vines was rising up as he held onto the axe as he notice he was stuck

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

She gather more magic and unleash it as more brambles appear

Vira made a fist feeling rage and brave within her, ran to where Timber was. She summon her sword and slash the Vines causing it to let the axe and Timber go.  
Her courage and bravery made her pony-up

She pick him up from the ground. He shot a grateful smile at her and she return the smile, but then they notice more vines sprouting from the ground as it was coming their way. Both were back to back ready to battle the Vines together and have each other back as both work together to save the campers

 _Trust in me, this is for your own good Don't be afraid, nature is our friend All of this beauty that surrounds us_

Gloriosa with the magic, creates a red and purple flower and stroke it Vira who was still with Timber attacking the Vines notice Navi flying by her ready to help them

 _Every lovely bloom designed to defend_

"Navi quick before she completely traps us in here, Go find Sunset and Twilight. Gloriosa trap them in the cave at the rock quarry" Vira said ordering Navi

"ON IT! You can count on me" Navi saluted and flew to where Twilight and Sunset are. Timber who heard the whole thing was surprise to hear Vira's bird talking and responding to her like a human. Then both continue on attcking the brambles as they began to gather the students around them

Gloriosa smiled darkly

 _Let them come, just let them try!_  
 _I'm not about to say goodbye!_

Gloriosa got on the sundial

 _This camp will be here throughout the ages Written into the history pages_

The Vines then raise the sundial into the air with her on it

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

Then she spread the magic across the camp and caged the whole camp in a huge dome of thorns.

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will Vira and timber be able to defend the campers or will they fail?**

 **Will Navi make it to Sunset and Twilight?**

 **DAMN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

 **Is Vira still going to break up with her?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **Sorry for not updating i have been taking care of a cat that used to belong to a girl I know.**  
 **She had to get give up on her cat because she found out her baby daughter is allergic to her**

 **The cat had been staying with me for a week and she is going to stay with me because she got recently spayed But since I already have a pet which is a 7 year old husky she is going to be given to an old family friend that I grew up with**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _Gloriosa then walk up to Starlight holding on to her cheek then she ran where Derpy, Paisley, Octavia, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are which is the mess hall_

 _Right here you have me to protect you_

 _Principal Celestia hold out her arms to so the brambles wouldn't get to her students as she try to protect her students from but then then the vines block trapped them inside the mess hall._

 _Within these walls of thorns Forever free, forevermore!_

 _The other students look at the sight in shock Timber look in worry for the safety of the campers as well as for his sister. He look over to the axe. He ran and got the axe and began to chop the vines_

 _They have come into our domain Here to seal our camp in chains_

 _Gloriosa grab the axe and uses magic to lift it up while looking at Timber with a malicious smile_

 _But we have held it for generations This is just a complication_

 _Timber tried to get the axe freed from the vines but he realize the vines was rising up as he held onto the axe as he notice he was stuck_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

 _She gather more magic and unleash it as more brambles appear_

 _Vira made a fist feeling rage and brave within her, ran to where Timber was. She summon her sword and slash the Vines causing it to let the axe and Timber go._  
 _Her courage and bravery made her pony-up_

 _She pick him up from the ground. He shot a grateful smile at her and she return the smile, but then they notice more vines sprouting from the ground as it was coming their way. Both were back to back ready to battle the Vines together and have each other back as both work together to save the campers_

 _Trust in me, this is for your own good Don't be afraid, nature is our friend All of this beauty that surrounds us_

 _Gloriosa with the magic, creates a red and purple flower and stroke it Vira who was still with Timber attacking the Vines notice Navi flying by her ready to help them_

 _Every lovely bloom designed to defend_

 _"Navi quick before she completely traps us in here, Go find Sunset and Twilight. Gloriosa trap them in the cave at the rock quarry" Vira said ordering Navi_

 _"ON IT! You can count on me" Navi saluted and flew to where Twilight and Sunset are. Timber who heard the whole thing was surprise to hear Vira's bird talking and responding to her like a human. Then both continue on attacking the brambles as they began to gather the students around them_

 _Gloriosa smiled darkly_

 _Let them come, just let them try!_  
 _I'm not about to say goodbye!_

 _Gloriosa got on the sundial_

 _This camp will be here throughout the ages Written into the history pages_

 _The Vines then raise the sundial into the air with her on it_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

 _Then she spread the magic across the camp and caged the whole camp in a huge dome of thorns._

* * *

 **And now the story began**

The girls were hidden behind a turned-over boat as Fluttershy sighed.

"Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" she asked.

"Well what do you expect when we have magic with us? It was bound to attract some people" Ellie said sighing

"What are we going do?" asked Rarity.

Then everyone notice Vira wasn't doing so well as the Vines started overwhelming her as she hold her hold the shield up trying to keep the Vines from trapping her. She tried flying up, but the vines wrap her feet stopping her from escaping

"What we always do," Rainbow said bravely after seeing Vira in trouble as she stuck her hand in front, "Save the day."

The others thought and smiled at the idea as they put their hands in.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" said Pinkie. "This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!"

"Ooh, me too!" said Rarity.

"Ugh! Enough with the wardrobe! We've gotta stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here." Rainbow exclaim

Everyone nodded and went to work.

* * *

People were trying to run away as Gloriosa tried to trap them. She almost crushed two girls with the totem pole, but then Rarity ponied up and raised a gem shield to stop it.

Then Rainbow zipped past scooping up the girls. Ellie who suddenly had the ability to make Kunai appear, use them to make to clear the way so Rainbow can get the girls near the wall. She then use the moves she learn from her parkour to dodge the Vines from getting her.

Both girls ponying up, high-fiving each other, and racing off to help out Vira who on the verge of collapsing.

Rainbow use her super speed and sped in circles to keep the Vines at bay while Ellie cut the vines that was wrap around her feet. Vira grab Ellie and flew up getting away from danger

Vira sigh in relief landing on the ground, "Thanks guys" She said

"Like we ever abandon you in the time of need" Rainbow said wraping her arm around her

"Alright let focus on helping the students out from danger" Vira said fist bumping them as they return it and went their seprate way to help out.

* * *

Fluttershy, who was near the wall, tapped the ground and three rodents poked their heads up.

"Um, hi," she said. "Do you think you could give us a hand? Er, paw?" Then she ponied up, "We could really use a way out." The rodents agreed and started digging.

Then Applejack ponied up as she picked up a huge boulder and threw it into the air before Applejack punched it through the Vine wall but they reformed.  
Applejack was annoyed and she rolled up her sleeves to use more of her strength.

The rodents had finally made two exits, but the Vines reformed, blocking them both. Then Gloriosa noticed a pink explosions coming from somewhere.

She saw Pinkie who had ponied up and Vira was with her.

Vira who somehow manage to get her hand on a bow and arrows, "Pinkie quick put the sprinkles on the arrow " Vira exclaim and with her magic, turn the arrow into fire arrows

Pinkie charged clumps of sprinkles and put it on the arrow.  
Vira shot two arrows at the wall. it explode which made a hole as well it cause some brambles to turn into ash

Applejack shoved stuff into the holes, but they end up being broken as the Vines reformed.

Soon, practically everyone was captured in cages of Vines

The vines almost got close to Rainbow, but Vira ran up to her, "Rainbow get behind me I got an idea" She shouted as Rainbow got behind her.

Vira crouches down, raises her right fist into the air, and slams her left fist into the ground. This creates a fiery barrier that encircles Rainbow and her engulfing anything within its range which is the Vines

 ***it's Din's fire she is using***

Rainbow close her eyes worried that the fire might burn her, but she felt the fire engulfing her in a warm sensation. She open her eyes and saw the the fire wasn't burning her, but it did burn the Vines then the fire disappeared

Vira breath heavly she notice the look on Rainbow she knew what she was thinking, "Your alright, Rainbow?" Rainbow nodded

"Yes but why didnt the fire magic burn me when you use it?" she ask her

"I train my whole life practicing my magic. I also mentally trained myself to make sure when I uses my magic that I never hurt my friends, but I never tried to test this with someone since my parents made me stop" She replied as both smile

"Come on we need to get everyone to safety" Rainbow said as they ran to get everyone, but as soon they kept getting close to them, they were encase in the Vines

Then Rainbow while running around dodging the Vines, but got caught again, but Pinkie saved her. She tossed her jar of sprinkles around in triumph and caught it easily before it started glowing.

she got nervous and chucked it at the wall, blowing a hole before it was reformed.

"This isn't working," said Applejack "She's too powerful."

* * *

Back in the cave, everyone was still struggling against the roots.

Spike was trying to chew his way free, but he was just earning a toothache.

"Any ideas?" asked Sunset. Then she heard the sound of someone calling them

Twilight Sunset and Spike turn their attention to someone entering the cave which turn out to be Navi

"Navi" all three yelled happy to see her

"Navi quick help us get free" Sunset said as Navi began peck and using her talon to tear loose the vines so Spike can bite it and pull the girls which he did

"You guys, we dont have enough time. Gloriosa has trapped everyone in a wall around the camp" Navi flapping her wings in a frantic manner, "Vira send me to get you guys" she urged

"Alright," Sunset said, still worry about Vira, "Let get going. We've gotta help the others." Sunset tried to push the boulders out of the way, but they were too heavy. She realize the only way to get out of here, was if Twilight magically move the boulder

"Twilight, you have to use your magic." said Sunset.

"I don't think I can lift something that big." said Twilight.

"It's the only way we can get out of here and help the others" Navi said as Spike smiled at Twilight.

Twilight realized that Sunset and Navi was right.

She put him down and went to the rock, beginning to levitate it out of the way. There a little light blue glow on her forehead, but it died out as the rock moved and she panted. Quickly, Sunset caught her and she smiled at her. They left and ran to where the camp is only to see the dome rising.

But as they got closer, they noticed a red light and some of the Vines catching on fire but more grew

Navi quicly flew up to see for a second before flying back down to Sunset and Twilight "Girls, everyone in trouble. Gloriosa magic is too strong we have to get in there to help" She said

* * *

"Why are you fighting me?" asked Gloriosa. "I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!"

"Kinda of hard to believe seeing as how you're trapping everyone here from leaving," Ellie said not letting her gaurd down slicing some of the Vines.

Then Rarity stepped forward, "Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" she asked.

Vira and Ellie sigh in relief thinking Rarity will manage to calm her down

"I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful" Rarity continued.

 ** _'Why do I sense a but in the conversation'_ **Vira thought

"But I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa." she finished.

 ** _'WHY?'_** Vira, Farore and Ellie thought facepalming themselves seeing a twitch in Gloriosa's eye.

"'To the spa'?" she asked mimicking.

"Uh-oh." Vira said raising her sheild up as Ellie stood behind her firmly holding Vira in place

"To the spa?!" asked Gloriosa again, more angrily as she shot roots at them.

"I think you may have hit a sensitive nerve Rares." Vira said to her pushing through roots as she started slashing through it

"No, REALLY VIRA?," Ellie scractically ask.

Rainbow ran over to help the others, but Gloriosa shot a root up to trip her straight into Vira and Ellie which cause them to knock into the other girls

"Gloriosa. This isn't the way!" said Timber.

"Listen to your brother for once! He knows what he's talking about!" Vira yell at her trying to get her to listen

"I appreciate your concern, Timber...But I got this!" She said as she grew the dome all the way up and around, trapping him in the process.

"No! You don't!" he shouted, but she wouldn't listen. The power in the geodes anf the magic was corrupting her.

* * *

Outside, Sunset was trying to pull the thorns apart, but they were too strong. Navi tried helping her but they were to strong for her

"Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?" asked Sunset which made Twilight Nervous.

"I don't wanna use too much," Twilight said, "Midnight Sparkle could take over-" Navi ram herself into Twilight cutting her off.

Twilight barely felt it but turn her attention to Navi

"Twilight, I get your afraid. We all are, but everyone is in there risking their lives to save Gloriosa and the students" Navi said as Sunset grab her Twilight's hands and ponied up.

Twilight realized Navi was right and scoop her up in her hand nuzzling her with her face

"Ok, I'll do it," she said

Sunset and the two animal smile backing up a bit to let her do her magic to open up the roots.

* * *

Inside, Timber was still trying to negotiate.

"Please, Gloriosa. What you're doing is crazy," he said. "You have to listen to me!"

"That isn't Gloriosa." said Sunset as she and the others walked through.

"Twilight!" said Rarity.

"Sunset!" said Applejack.

"Yes! Way to go Navi!" Vira exclaim happy that Navi did what she ask

"You're okay!" said Rainbow.

Sunset and the others ran over to Timber, "That's isn't your sister," she explain to Timber, "It someone She's who been consumed by the Equestrian Magic"

"Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go!" he shouted up to her. "Please Gloriosa, come back! I need you!" She still wouldn't listen as wood and roots surrounded her. Then Timber was engluf with the roots

"It's no use. She's too far gone to listen to us We're gonna have to come up with another plan" Navi said as they quickly ran then suddenly the roots started to surround then but others quickly ran up to Sunset and Twilight.

"Rarity!" shouted Applejack.

Quickly, Rarity generated a gem shield and with Vira help, she reinforced the sheild with her magic But Vira's mental mind was slowly started to weaken as the roots surrounded the sheild as it began creaking

 ***What this mean is when Vira uses magic, she uses her mental mind to control her magic. So if someone or something hit her magic, it causes damage to her mind or body like a force field, or like violet from the Incredibles when she battle the robot from the first movie in the end***

"Girls, We can't hold this forever!" Vira shouted with a strain voice

"It's up to you, Twilight," Sunset to Twilight. "You can use your magic to pull these brambles apart."

"No. There's too many of them," said Twilight. "It would take too much magic. I can't."

"It the only way. You have to embrace the magic inside you" Sunset plead to her

"But what if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?" Twilight ask tearing up a little

"Twilight" Twilight look ovet to Vira is struggling to hold the shield, "I know your terrified of becoming Midnight or embrace even accepting this magic, but remember your surround by friends. We'll never let that happen to you" She said refering to her becoming Midnigh as she drop on one knee

"She right, Twilight. We wont let you become Midnight" Sunset said giving her a smile and everyone give her one as well.

Twilight finally conceded and used her magic to start pushing against the roots, but then the gems cracked and shattered, sending Rarity fainting into Applejack's arms while Vira fainted and falling into Sunset arms as well "Come on, Twilight! You have to be stronger than she is!" said Sunset as she grabbed her arms. Then Midnight's eye rims and horn appeared and inside Twilight's mind, Midnight appeared laughing.

"You will ever control me! I will always be a part of you!" she said and burned into Twilight's body, making her sprout the wings, lenses, and the horn of the demon.

"NO!" she cried.

 _"Twilight!" Sunset's voice call out as she appeared in her mind. she was surround in a red aura "Listen to me! You are in charge!"_

 _"You are a light, darling! A force for good!" Rarity said surround in light white aura._

 ***I know it suppose to purple, but the when it appear, the aura was white but going to make it into a light white color***

 _"Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!" said Rainbow having a light blue aura around her._

 _"We're here for you Twilight!" said Pinkie having a...Pink aura around her...even though she already pink herself_

 _"And we'll be here no matter what!" said Applejack being surround by an orange aura._

 _"We believe in you!" said Fluttershy having a yellow aura around her._

 _We'll light the way if you get lost " Ellie said having black aura around her_

 ***Just know, The color isn't going to be evil. Since she is a sheikah and there known for being a 'The Shadow Clan' and they similar to ninjas so I figure this is a perfect color for her***

 _"And we'll be here to protect you like the true friends we are" Vira said having a green aura around her "Now get out here and make us proud to be your friends!"_

 _"You are NOT Midnight Sparkle!" shouted Sunset._

Twilight closed her eyes and ponied up. For real this time.

"No! I Am Twilight Sparkle!" she shouted. "And the magic I carry inside me is The Magic of Friendship!" Then the roots were blasted apart Twilight flew up and ripped some of the roots away from where Gloriosa was

"No! Stop!" Gloriosa shouted.

Then out of nowhere, the geodes flew off her and all of them went to a specific girl. The red went to Sunset, the light blue to Rainbow, orange to Applejack, white to Rarity, yellow to Fluttershy and pink to Pinkie (obviously).

Then strangely two new geodes appear, which was a green and black geodes. The green geode went to Vira while the black geode went to Vira

They hovered in the girls' hands and started glowing as the girls all transformed as the geodes turned into small pendants.

Vira and Ellie touch the two new geodes and they were suddenly engulf in a bright light

 ***I'm gonna skip everyone except Vira and Ellie's outfit Since you know what they look like***

Vira was wearing a green tunic and it had a hoodie attact to it. She also had a black long sleeve shirt under the tunic which the sleeve were tuck into her gloves. The gloves aslo transform into guanlets

 ***her tunic design is similar to Linkle as well as the hoodie from Hyrule warriors***

She had a brown belt around her waist with pouches and she had a another belt across her chest which had a quiver of arrows She look through those arrows and realize each arrow were similar to her father's arrow

 ***What I mean by her father is the arrow are the fire ice, electric arrows, Explosive arrows, Grappling Hook or in other words, the longshot and just normal arrow.***

she felt something on the side of the quiver and grabbed it. It almost look like a staff.

But with an quick motion from her arm, she realize it was actual a bow. She fold it back up and put it back.  
She had a grey leggings which is tuck into some brown boots with an 1-inch flat heel .  
The geode tranform as it turn into a headgear tiara. There was a green jewel on the center

 ***her weapon is similar to Hawkeye's bow and arrow ***

Ellie's hair turned into a long braid which is covered in cloth She was wearing a grey tight shirt, she had a black figerless lace arm brace Her jeans change into gray blue lose pants that was tuck in a black lace leg brace

Her shoes was tranform into black shoes she still had the black scarf with the hoodie Her belt change into a red thin sash

She had bandages wrap around her arms, fingers, chest, and legs She notice she had a small sword that was attact on back of her sash

 ***it the sword Sheik has on SSB 4 It may look like an katana but it really a Wakizashi***

The geode tranform into a penddant with her family crest on it

 ***Ellie's clothes design is an early concept art of sheik but the middle one. the drawing has a initial Desgin. But the shoes are from the SSB 4***

Then the 9 heroes shot their colored beams into the Vines dome and turned it to crystal.

After a huge flash of light, all the Vines were gone and strange green lights wafted down from the sky.  
Principal Celestia, who had taken some of the students into the mess hall, walked out and saw it was safe.

Timber leaned up and rubbed his head before he went over to his sister, who was lying on the ground. "Gloriosa?" he asked as a green light fell on her and woke her up.

"What What happened?" she asked.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," said Timber as he hugged his sister and looked up at Twilight, who smiled as she and the others went back to the ground, where everyone cheered them. Then Spike ran up and jumped into Twilight's arms.

"You did it!" he said before he saw her pendant, "Whoa. Nice bling."

Then the others looked at their pendants as Ellie looked at her pendent while Vira touch the tiara with the geode on it

"What What are these?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know," said Ellie. "But it's pretty clear we have some sort of connection to them. but I dont get why Vira and I got one though"

"I almost don't care what they are," said Rarity. "They are gorgeous!" Then she gasped. "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!"

Navi glanced over at the dock, "Yeah About that..." she said trailing off.

"That's probably canceled, isn't it?" Rarity asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Ellie and Vira both said unison, nodding their heads patting her on the back

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will Sunset forget about the whole thing about Vira?**  
 **Is Vira still going to leave the camp or will Sunset convince her to stay?**

 **And why did Ellie and Vira end up getting geodes of their own? and where did they came from?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **Sorry for not updating finally that cat that I was fostering for that friend got all better from being spayed and she is being dropped to that old family friend that I grew up with. That I love that cat but I hated being scratch at and have a feeling that cat had gotten attach to me which not that i hate that, but I already have my dog so i don't want to be there when I give up the cat it'll make it easier to say goodbye that way**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _Then the 9 heroes shot their colored beams into the Vines dome and turned it to crystal._

 _After a huge flash of light, all the Vines were gone and strange green lights wafted down from the sky._  
 _Principal Celestia, who had taken some of the students into the mess hall, walked out and saw it was safe._

 _Timber leaned up and rubbed his head before he went over to his sister, who was lying on the ground. "Gloriosa?" he asked as a green light fell on her and woke her up._

 _"What- What happened?" she asked._

 _"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," said Timber as he hugged his sister and looked up at Twilight, who smiled as she and the others went back to the ground, where everyone cheered them. Then Spike ran up and jumped into Twilight's arms._

 _"You did it!" he said before he saw her pendant, "Whoa. Nice bling."_

 _Then the others looked at their pendants as Ellie looked at her pendent while Vira touch the tiara with the geode on it_

 _"Whoa, What are these?" asked Applejack._

 _"I don't know," said Ellie. "But it's pretty clear we have some sort of connection to them. but I don't get why Vira and I got one though"_

 _"I almost don't care what they are," said Rarity. "They are gorgeous!" Then she gasped. "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!"_

 _Navi glanced over at the dock, "Yeah About that..." she said trailing off._

 _"That's probably canceled, isn't it?" Rarity asked knowing the answer._

 _"Yeah." Ellie and Vira both said unison, nodding their heads patting her on the back_

* * *

 **And now the story began**

Later on, everyone were cleaning up Gloriosa's mess as she went to apologize to Celestia and Luna.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree ever had, and instead I've made it the worst."

"Still Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the Camp to Filthy Rich," said Gloriosa.

"ARE YOU INSANE" Vira shouted grabbing Gloriosa's shoulder.

This startle Gloriosa as this is the first time she seen Vira shouting in angry, "If you give him the camp, he'll definitely destroy the wild life and the beauty of the camp if he build the spa"

"Vira's right." said Celestia, "This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included."

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" asked Luna.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away," said Twilight. "If camp meant so much to you two and Vira as well, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past."

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" said Sunset.

"Oh. Like a fundraiser?" asked Applejack.

"Or a ball?!" asked Rarity, excited.

"Our bands could play!" said Rainbow.

"Fluttershy could write a new song just for the occasion." said Ellie

"All in favor?" Navi ask liking the idea

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

"Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it?" asked Gloriosa. Vira thought before she snapped her fingers. Everyone look over to Vira

"How about hosting the ball in the Crystal Caves?" she suggested.

"A Crystal Ball?" asked Rarity. "I love it!"

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do," said Gloriosa. "But I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone." The girls all looked at each other and smiled.

"We got this!" they all shouted.

"But before we start, Vira can we talk somewhere in private" Sunset ask her.

Vira nodded "You guys get started we'll catch up" She said as they walk somewhere

 **MEANWHILE WITH VIRA AND SUNSET**

"So...what did you wanted to talk about?" Vira ask very akwardly rubbing her arm

"Look I really need to know what been going with you and why you lash out at me" Sunset said wanting to know the answer

Sunset I rather not talk about it. It not important " Vira said wanting to walk away from this conversation

"No, it is important if you been ignoring me and snapping at me" Sunset demanded not taking an no for an answer

"Well forget it. you cant make me talk" Vira argue very stubborn crossing her arm sticking her head up

she knew Vira wasnt going to say anything so she did what she did to Pinkie, Twilight, and Gloriosa. She put her hand on Vira's cheek and her eyes went white Vira sense what she was trying to do. She tried to push her out of her mind.

 _ **'Please Vira let me in. Farore help me'** _Sunset thought as luck had been on her side, Farore was thinking the same thing.

Farore spoke to Vira, _**'Princess I know you don't what to talk to Sunset but this need to happen. You'll thank me later'** _

Before she can ask Farore what she meant she sense Farore weaken her magic and mind.  
This cause Sunset to finally see why Vira was.

 **Inside Sunset Minds**

 _'What was that? I could have swear I just sense magic just now. Farore what do you think?' Vira thought getting Farore attention_

 _'I don't know princess, but I know one thing for sure I definitely sense magic around the area' Farore stated_

 _'Magic here? do you think it another enemy or something dangerous trying to take over the other world or do something evil with this magic' Vira ask worriedly_

 _'Hmm...That I don't know. It too far to detect it and it too faint to know. But I wouldn't worried about it Princess. You and all your friends need a break from everything that happen all these months... incidents' Farore assured her_

 _'Do you think we should tell the others about this or do we keep this to our selves' Vira ask then suddenly felt guilty remembering the Friendship Games_

 _'It up to you Princess. If you feel something wrong or you think you sense something, then yes. Don't worry, I know they'll understand. But I think you should just tell Sunset for now. Speak of Sunset, she coming this way' Farore assured her before fading into her mind as Pinkie and Sunset were getting close to her_

Sunset realizing this was when they first arrived at the camp as she kept seeing more of Vira's memories

 **Flash**

 _Vira started making her way to her tent when someone spoke out_

 _"Ouch that gotta hurt Vira. You know ever since Twilight had came to our school Sunset had been paying attention to her then you. Never has time for you anymore" Vira turn her head to see Trixie walking toward her_

 _"What are you talking about Trixie? Sunset always has makes time for me" Vira spat narrowing her eyes_

 _"Hey no need to bite Trixie's head off. Trixie is just looking out for you, but Trixie just saying that Trixie had been observing and noticing Sunset been ingnoring you" Trixie said talking herself in the third person raising her hands up but Vira still narrow her eyes and raise her eyebrow_

 _"Oh you dont believe Trixie? Then fine, but what about the time you and Sunset made plans for a date, Sunset blow you off when Twilight need help when she got sick. You were left outside in the rain waiting for her, you were lucky Trixie was there to drop you off at Sunset's apartment" Trixie said remembering that night_

 _Sure she was an bigger ego than Rainbow and is the most self center person ever but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to Vira if she still stayed in the sidewalk or walk home alone_

 _"Or when you had were trying to do the chore applejack ask you on your birthday when really the girls were trying to set up a surprise party for you, Twilight accidently blew up the science room and call Sunset for help leaving the birthday party planning and showing up after the party was over the only thing she did right was telling happy birthday to you._

 _or when you want to hang out with her, Twilight need Sunset help when she was bullied by some of the upperclassmen jocks and had Sunset walk her to her class instead of you for a month?" Trixie said stating all the times Twilight needed Sunset's help when she was in a tough situation_

 _Trixie words sank in Vira head as she remembers all the time Sunset blew her off or had stood her up on dinner or a date when Twilight need her help._

 _Vira felt sadness and hurt when she remember Sunset saying, "Twilight needs help. Our plans aren't important" or this one "I'm sorry Vira Twilight needs help so I can't hang out", But Vira still refuse to believe Trixie._

 _She look at the Trixie smug face, "Your wrong Trixie. I know Sunset isn't perfect and she tries to make time for me" she said_

 _"Fine Don't believe Trixie you know Trixie is right" Trixie said before going to her tent_

 _Vira started walking and enter her tent and got on her bed 'Trixie is wrong Sunset always makes time with me, but then again Trixie might be right about Sunset blowing me off to help Twilight. What if Sunset start having doubts in our relationship and leave me for Twilight or worse?' Vira shook those thought away_

 _'No I will not believe anything Trixie said unless everything she said is true or if I witness Sunset not spending time with me in this camp' Vira thought to herself before sleep overcame her_

 **Flash**

 _"Uhh...can we do this later Vira?" Sunset ask look back at Twilight "I have something important to do with Twilight"_

 _Vira had a sad expression but she give Sunset a fake smile, "Yeah sure no problem" She left the tent_

 _A tear went down her face she wipe away not letting anyone to see her, "I'm starting to see what Trixie was saying but still Sunset always has time for me but then again I'm worried that Sunset will leave" Vira mumble to herself leaving to go get something to eat_

 **Flash**

 _'Farore do you think this is magic relate? Do you sense it from this purple sparkle?' Vira ask leaning to investigate the purple sparkles_

 _'well Princess your correct, there is magic that cause this boat to crash, but I can't tell who cause it or if this purple sparkles was use for magic' Farore explain to her_

 _'We really need to tell the girls about this' Farore said before fading into Vira's mind_

 _Rarity and Vira went where Sunset and the other were as they look at the damage to the dock._

 _"Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined!" Rainbow said in frustration._

 _"Hey, it gonna be ok Rainbow" Vira patted Rainbow's back trying to cheer her up_

 _"At least the fishies are eating well." Fluttershy replies with a smile, seeing the fishes eating the scraps of wood_

 _"Oh yes, Fluttershy. We're so happy for the Fishes" Ellie sarcastically said earning a slap from Navi_

 _"Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this." Sunset immediately said_

 _"We have to try! Camp Everfree needs a runway!" Rarity said dramatically worried_

 _"Dock." Applejack said sternly correcting her with an unamuse expression_

 _"Dock. Yes. That's what I meant," Rarity calmly replies._

 _Sunset I really need to talk to you and the girls" Vira said holding onto the towel trying to dry off_

 _"Vira I know you want to talk, but Can we do that later? I promise we'll talk and maybe we can hang out looking at the lake, but we really need to get the dock fix. Can you get some tools from Gloriosa?" Sunset ask as everyone started getting the broken wood from the lake_

 _Vira had a hurt and sad expression, but she fake a smile, "Of course" She left_

 _she notice Trixie giving her a smug look that said, "Trixie told you so"_

 **Flash**

 _Vira had a hurt, but depress expression as she was walking toward Gloriosa's office she bump into Flash._

 _She rubbed her head, "Oops Sorry Flash" She said pulling a fake smile, but Flash see through that fake expression_

 _"Hey Vira are you ok? I know that smile is fake and I can tell your sad and have something going on in your mind. Wanna tell what up" Flash ask her. Vira knew she couldn't lie to him since he knew her too well_

 _She Sigh and sat down the stairs of Gloriosa's office and explained everything that was going about her and Sunset relationship like the problems from the few months since Twilight transfer to their school_

 _"And after hearing it from Trixie made think and worry. What if Sunset leaves me or gets tired of me? It really hurt me that Sunset been blowing me off everytime Twilight needs help and I know I shouldnt be selfish, but right now, I really need Sunset._

 _Sunset told me if I ever need to talk about something serious like sensing magic or if I felt something bad, I can trust her and tell her anything" She finish explained Flash knew about Vira's magic_

 _"Vira listen, Your like a little sister to me and it breaks my heart to see you like this, but my advice to you is, dont listen to Trixie even if she right. And if Sunset is ignoring you or starts blowing you off for something else, you either need to tell how you feel, or give her the silent treatmeant or get her jealous though this advice might backfire or make this situation worse, but maybe tell the other about it. I'm telling you this because I dont want you to bottle this in until you snapped and lash out on someone" Flash said to her squeezing her shoulder in reassurance_

 _"Alright I promise I'll tell Sunset or the other about this. But Flash can you do me a favor and not tell Sunset about it?" Vira ask giving him a puppy eye look_

 _"Alrigh only because your my baby sister" Flash said smile gently hugging her treating like family_

 _"Also can you help me on getting some tools? The dock kind of...got...broken by a sail boat" Vira said scratching her cheek. Flash eyes widen in surprise, but he nodded getting up to get some tools to get the dock fix_

 _"And probably get you a towel and possibly get some dry clothes for you before you get sick and get an first aid kit" Flash stated gesturing Vira's wet clothes and the scratches on her as she let out an adorable sneeze which sounded like a kitten. Flash grabbed another towel for her and the first aid to clean the cuts on her face_

 **Flash**

 _Vira check her time on her phone. It was 30 minute and Sunset was nowhere to be seen. Vira look up to see Sunset and Spike running to the forest_

 _'Princess I don't think Sunset is coming I think she looking for Twilight' Farore said feeling bad for Vira since she had everything set up she knew about Sunset blowing her off to help Twilight Farore felt angry at Sunset, but she didn't know how to make her princess feel better_

 _Vira suddenly felt anger and sadness coming as she grab her locket that Sunset gave her. She realize Sunset forgot that she promise her to she'll hang out with her She open it, It shows two photos._

 _One side showed Sunset and Vira kissing and the other one showed her friends with Sunset and Vira in a carnival_

 _Vira close it as she close her hand._ _She tore it off her neck and fling it to the blanket and grab the food she prepare and prepare to walk away_

 _But she bump into Gloriosa and both fell down_

 _"Oh sorry Gloriosa" Vira said offering her hand to her which she did_

 _"Oh no worry Vira" Gloriosa said as Vira grab her flower crown and place it back on Gloriosa's head. Gloriosa smile, but frown when she notice how Vira had a sad smile_

 _"Oh sweetie, is everything alright?" She ask in a concern yet cheerful tone_

 _"Oh nothing. I was waiting for my girlfriend to show up but she never did" She sigh sadly, yet she forcefully put a smile on her smile, "But everything fun. No need to don't worry. I better get going. Seeing how she isn't going to show up, I guess I better give this to some of my friends" She said gesturing to the food._

 _Still feeling gloom, she started to walk away sad_

 _Gloriosa sensing her sadness and wanting to cheer her up, "Hold on!" She shout making Vira stop and stare back at her, "You know, that food look really delicious. It a real shame to let this food go to waste, I was thinking we maybe we can eat it at the mess hall and have some of my sugar cookies" Gloriosa said offering Vira to eat lunch with her_

 _"Oh You weren't kidding about your Cookies" Vira joked as Gloriosa chuckle lightly, "Well since you offer, yes I would love that" Vira smile as both went to eat_

 _But Vira didnt know that Navi heard the whole thing_

 _She felt surprise and angry about Sunset. She flap her wings and took flight to search for Sunset in the forest._

 **Flash**

 _Vira shot up from her sleep, breathing hard and sweating after having bad dream Her dream was about Sunset leaving her. The Sunset from her dream told her she never love her. She ask Twilight on a date they started dating forgetting about Vira._  
 _Then a dark verson of herself and Sunset appear telling her how worthless and weak she was. She tried to fight them off but they dragged her into a dark portal until she woke up_

 _Luckily, Ellie and Navi were still asleep not hearing Vira waking up._

 _She got off of her bed and went outside of the tent to get some fresh air. she notice Twilight leaving and heard Sunset speaking_

 _"Where is she going?" Sunset ask to herself as she followed her into the woods. Vira quietly follow them and hid to listen to their conversation_

 ***Basically Sunset could see the dream she had and she could hear Vira's thoughts too***

 **Flash**

 _"Yes. Last time, I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you too. But not if you run away. That's how Vira ended here on our world because she ran away from her problem instead of dealing with it" Sunset explain_

 _This made Vira gripped the tree in anger, 'Oh my Hylia did she really say it that way?! If it wasnt for me to run, I would have never met you or our friends' Vira thought anger filling in her mind_

 _Twilight sighed realizing she was right, "Fine. I'll stay But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening." Twilight said suggesting a plan to figure out the reason why they starting to develop these abilities_

 _'...So Sunset knew about what was going and she didnt tell us. All this time of me trying to tell her was a waste. I thought I could trust her. She even made me promise her that if I ever sense something weird like magic, I could always trust her to tell her' Vira thought feeling betrayed as she felt angery and tears were coming out_

 _"Understood," said Sunset. Then they heard a twig break in the woods._

 **Flash**

 _Once Vira saw she was alone she let out a breath of relief_

 _'That was close. they almost caught me but I cant believe Trixie was right about everything. Instead of Sunset making sure I was having a good time here in camp, she rather focus on Twilight's well being instead of me and forgetting I'm her girlfriend.' Vira thought sliding down hugging her knees as tear were coming down her face letting out some sobbing_

 _'Princess I sense the magic it strong I can pin point where it is' Farore said finally able to sense the magic as the sense grew larger_

 _'Farore please, not now' She said not wanting hear it._

 _But princess We can find out what causing-'_

 _'FARORE I DONT CARE! I DONT ABOUT THE MAGIC! I DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET OR THE OTHER'S MAGIC! AND I ESPECAILLY DONT CARE ABOUT SUNSET HANGING OUT WITH TWILIGHT ANYMORE!' She angrily shouted cutting off Farore as more tears came out. She wipe the tears as she follow the trail back to camp_

 _'Oh princess' Farore said to herself not knowing how to get Vira to feel any better_

 _Vira made it back to her tent and fell into a sleepless sleep hugging the pillow tightly as she lightly let out tears out_

 _She then remember the letter her parents send her a month ago, 'So that how Sunset feel, then fine I'm gonna ask Principal Celestia if I can phone someone to come get me back to Canterlot City. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there permanently' She thought before falling asleep_

 **Back in Real Life**

Sunset let go of Vira and hold her head shaking off the pain. She stared at Vira with wide eye as she finally undertood why she was acting like that.  
Vira had tears running down her face. She face her down not looking at Sunset while hugging herself

Sunset began walk up to Vira, but she kept backing away until Vira hit the wall of the mess hall.  
Sunset gently put her hands on the side Vira's head lifting her head to face her. After staring into Vira's eyes, Sunset pulled Vira into a kiss.

While kissing Vira, Sunset lean her forehead on Vira as both of them had tears running down their face as well

After a minute had pass Sunset pull away breathless from the kiss, "Vira, I'm so sorry about neglecting you or making you feel unimportant. I'm soo sorry for forgetting my promise to our picnic date by the lake.

...I made myself a promise that I would never ever hurt you in anyway possible, but I guess I still ended up breaking that promise. I love you so much. Please, can ever forgive me for being a complete idiot?" She ask her giving her a puppy eye face, but still had an guilty expression

she notice Vira didnt saying anything. she let go and was about to walk away to give Vira some time to herself, but she felt Vira holding onto part of her dress

"...Do you mean it" Vira ask in a whispering timid tone

"Yes, I really do" Sunset said turning her head to her

"Prove it then." She said then got an idea.

Before Sunset ask her what she need to do to prove her,

Vira's geode lit up as she used her magic to teleport Sunset and Vira as time slowly stop

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Where did Vira geode send them to? How will Sunset succeed in proving to Vira she still cares and love her? Will she fail or pass?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **It only just a few chapter left before the story comes to an end**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**

 ***Note to reader this is sorta running gag to people who first meet Vira and friends. they'll get either surprise or startle or even scared to see Vira angry since Vira isn't normally an angry person but she still is human with emotion***


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Sunset let go of Vira and hold her head shaking off the pain. She stared at Vira with wide eye as she finally undertood why she was acting like that._  
 _Vira had tears running down her face. She face her down not looking at Sunset while hugging herself_

 _Sunset began walk up to Vira, but she kept backing away until Vira hit the wall of the mess hall._  
 _Sunset gently put her hands on the side Vira's head lifting her head to face her. After staring into Vira's eyes, Sunset pulled Vira into a kiss._

 _While kissing Vira, Sunset lean her forehead on Vira as both of them had tears running down their face as well_

 _After a minute had pass Sunset pull away breathless from the kiss, "Vira, I'm so sorry about neglecting you or making you feel unimportant. I'm soo sorry for forgetting my promise to our picnic date by the lake._

 _...I made myself a promise that I would never ever hurt you in anyway possible, but I guess I still ended up breaking that promise. I love you so much. Please, can ever forgive me for being a complete idiot?" She ask her giving her a puppy eye face, but still had an guilty expression_

 _she notice Vira didnt saying anything. she let go and was about to walk away to give Vira some time to herself, but she felt Vira holding onto part of her dress_

 _"...Do you mean it" Vira ask in a whispering timid tone_

 _"Yes, I really do" Sunset said turning her head to her_

 _"Prove it then." She said then got an idea._

 _Before Sunset ask her what she need to do to prove her,_

 _Vira's geode lit up as she used her magic to teleport Sunset and Vira as time slowly stop_

* * *

 **And now the story began**

Vira and Sunset open their eyes. Sunset realize Vira teleport them somewhere that has white room with water flooding the floor there were a tree Sunset look around wondering where Vira send them but she notice Vira didnt seem faze

 _'Judging on how she not panicking like I am, She must have send us somewhere she is familiar with'_ Sunset thought calm down but still kept her guard up

 ***just think of the water temple from oot***

While she looking around the place, she notice the water on the floor. It had a reflection of the tree but when Sunset look down, she realize her reflection was missing and also notice Vira's reflection was missing as well

"Tell me Sunset, would you save her or would let her get hurt if we did this to her" Sunset heard Vira voice but she realize Vira mouth wasn't moving

Sunset see two shadowy figures emerging from the ground. She notice the two figure look excatly like her and Vira excepts their eyes are red and they have a dark arura around them making them look like a black shadowy version of her and Vira

 _ **'From what I remember from the story Navi telling us adventure she had with King Link, these are the dark version of me and Vira. Ugh...Navi was right, those eyes look so evil and creepy But I don't understand why Vira would bring us here.'**_ Sunset thought as dark Vira ran to Sunset while dark Sunset ran to Vira.

Dark Vira began taunting Sunset and she want Sunset to lose her temper and have her hit her

Sunset knew she had to fight, but she refuse to hit someone that looks like her girlfriend. Dark Vira began hitting her, slashing her with a sword, but luckily it only graze her skin, but it did stung like getting a paper cut

She notice the dark version of her was verbally abuse Vira while smacking her around. She also sees that Vira wasn't defending herself or summoning her weapon.

She tried to get to Vira but Dark Vira kept getting in her way and wasn't letting her pass to get to Vira. Dark Sunset and Vira began to taunt Sunset for having a weak girlfriend

Dark Sunset smirked made a sword appear ready to stab Vira. This made Sunset eyes widen as she felt anger rush in.

She sense something on her hand and look down to see Vira's shield in her hand.

Instantly thinking on her feet, Sunset ram her body into Dark Vira and ran over to Vira sucessfully blocking dark Sunset's attack.

Dark Sunset scoff, "Why bother fighting for blondie over there when you can have everything you want like all of these the power for yourself?" She ask darkly smirk giving Vira the old name Sunset use to say when she was a bully.

She was holding the triforce, Vira's geode and made princess Twilight's element of magic tiara appear

Sunset's pause and narrow her eyes, "The only thing I want is Vira. Sure, I used to want Power and to be a princess like Princess Celestia and be her equal...but that isn't what make me happy anymore.

Seeing Vira happy is enough for me. I don't care if you look or sound like me, I will knock you so hard to the ground with this shield if you think I'll you near Vira with that sword" Sunset threatened her dark self, ready to hit her

But instead of being scared of the threat, dark Sunset let out a smug smirk, "Oh?...And how will you do that if I have shield" She taunted her suddenly having the sheild in her hand making Sunset have a _'WTF'_ moment on how she ended up getting the shield without moving.

She realize it wasn't Dark sunset, but dark Vira who grab the shield she threw it at Sunset like a Frisbee

Sunset wince as the sheild colide with the back of her head she turn around to check on Vira. But when Sunset turn back to Dark Sunset, she disappear making Sunset scan the room trying to locate her. She reappear above Vira and Sunset with the sword ready to once again stab Vira

Sunset having no time to get the sheild, lunge foward to cover Vira with her body ready to let sword stab her

But Sunset realize that nothing was happening. She heard two slow clap

"Well done. Look likes you prove yourself. you pass the test for a complete idiotic dense girl" dark Sunset said smirk smugly at Sunset

Sunset didnt know whether to thank her dark self or be offend the fact was bascially insult by her own self

While Dark Vira said the same thing to Vira but it was a more softer way but she still congratulate her for the plan she did...even though she did insult her for being insane and stupid for making this plan

"You two better get going. hope we were helpful. If you two ever need help...dont come to us" Dark Sunset demanded as Dark Vira having an icy stoic expression very annoyingliy shook her head and slapped the girl upside the head.

Dark Sunset hatefully and annoyingly glare at Dark Vira, but she just close her eyes sighing knowing not to start a fight with Dark Vira.

She hold Dark Vira like a _'Lovingly couple'_ , "Ok you can leave now I hope we never get you loser again" Dark Sunset said as Dark Vira with a stoic bored expression just simply saluted to them

Then the geode lit up blinding them

* * *

The girls open their eyes and realize Vira's geode send them back to where they were as the time unfroze itself

Luckily it didn't cause Sunset too be too much in pain, She only gain a soreness on her back, few scratches on her face, and a slight bump on her head

While Vira had a slight bruises and a hurt ego. Sunset look at Vira with worried and shock the fact Vira could have seriously injury herself for doing something so brillantly stupid, but Vira then let a small smile

"I knew you wouldnt let me get hurt" Vira said

Sunset eyes widen in surprise of Vira's explanation but she gave her a gentle smile

Vira jump on Sunset which cause them to fall to the ground Vira then threw herself onto Sunset's lap and straddled her and began raining down kisses upon her neck, jawline, cheek and finally her lips which she smashed her lips against Sunset furiously kissing the firey haired girl. Vira let a deep delightful moan of satisfaction at being so close to Sunset and kissing her so passionately without reserve.

Vira instantly healed both her and Sunset's injury as she pull away from her taking deep breathes, "And Im sorry too I shouldv'e told how I felt when you been around Twilight. I would have told you about it, but I didn't wanted to sound like a selfish clingly girlfriend" She said sadly but she blush when Sunset put her hand on her cheek.

Vira lean into Sunset touch and put her hand on top of Sunset as she got up in a sitting postion, "Vira you don't have to apologize but dont ever EVER think your a selfish or a clingly girlfriend. I know you and being Selfish or clingly isnt one the things that made me fall for you.  
...Let us make a promise to tell each other everything no secret or hide anything from us, Ok? Sunset ask her gently place her hand on her neck as she lean her forehead on Vira

Vira nodded tears running down as Sunset wipe her tears away, "Alright It's a promise." Vira close her eyes having this feeling lift away from her, "...We should probably go and help the other" Sunset said as both got up and left to see what they need to do to save the camp

* * *

After Sunset made up with Vira, they ran back toward the other girls, "Hey sorry we were taking too long. Sunset and I had to deal with our problem, but we work it out. So what plan did you guys made? Vira ask

"Uh sugarcube, we havent started on a plan yet" Applejack stated

"What? Why not?" Vira ask

"We all knew y'all need to work your problems out. so we wait until y'all were done. ya'll ready?" Applejack ask everyone nodded and held out their hands.

With that motivation, they set up a plan

Twilight:

 _I used to think that stories were just that_

Twilight was sitting under a tree reading while Timber was licking the envelopes for the invitations.

 _Set in stone, concrete as a fact It didn't dawn on me_

Timber nodded to her as she levitated the invitiation into the envelopes

 _That I could change history_

Sunset:

 _Now I know I'm writing my own song Fight my way to the ending that I want_

Meanwhile in the cave, Vira and Sunset were checking off the list for the stuff needed for the ball. Vira and Sunset help instruct the students where each item need to go where

 _I'll turn a tragedy_

 _Into an epic fantasy_

Snip was walking with the cake but he trips and cause the cake to flew. Sunset catches as it landed upside down. Sunset and Vira laugh when the pen she had landed on the cake. Vira had her camera which she took a picture of this moment

Later the girls were wearing their outfits for the ball

 ***You guys already know what the main 7 outfits look like so I'm not going to detail but I'm going to detail what Ellie and Vira outfits are***

Vira wore a strapless dress that is dark green on top and and olive green in the middle. One the bottom, it was dark green. It had a gold color strip around her collar The dress was open in the front. The dress had the triforce design on the chest and the bottom. She wore a matching heels

her hair was style in a little braid which is was held around her head. The tiara hold the braid together

 ***Think of the hairstyle of Breath of the wild***

Vira also put her necklace back on

Ellie wore a dress/kimono. The upper part was a light turquoise and the sleeves were white. She had a red sash which she tied it to a ribbon on the back.  
On the red sash, there was a pink and white lace

The bottom part of the dress was a blue and dark blue. There were 2 white stipe and a square white strip.  
She was wearing matching shoes

 ***Think of vans shoes***

Her family crest was on the back of the dress

Rainbooms:

 _Hey, hey, hey You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me Be the legend you were meant to be_

Differnts photos are shown of the girls on a bridge smiling happily and another photo appear with all of them fishing in the lakes in boats Vira had her fishing rod and when she felt a bite, she reel it back to see...she accidently had Navi on the hook and Navi having an unamuse expression while Vira give her a sheepish grin.

Another photo appear as all of them laying in the grass smiling happily Another photo appear as Rarity, who was dripping wet from the lake chasing Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira as everyone was laughing at the sight

the last photo is shown as Vira, Twilight, and Ellie, even Flash competing with Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow in a canoe race but all were surprise that Fluttershy and Pinkie beat them in the race

 _You'll always be Everfree Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

One the dock Gloriosa is in her regular attire looking at the lake in regret for what she did But Timber walk up to her and hug her.  
Both smile as they look at the lake together

 _To be the legend you were meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be_

Pinkie is happily dectorating the cupcakes and she added her explosive sprinkles

Fluttershy, Navi, and Spike are happily having squirrels and birds with the welcoming decoration

Fluttershy:

 _There was a time when fear would hold me down 'Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

Meanwhile Rainbow and Ellie in their crystal guardian forms are happily delivering the invitation

Rainbow:

 _Look at me now, I'm soaring high It's never boring in the sky_

Flash, Valhalen, Bulk are lifting the rock to move out of the way

Then Applejack lift the big boulder that is covering the entrance to the cave and she threw it. Vira caught it so she can safely put somewhere so no one would be accidently crush by the big boulder This shocked the boys and maybe surprise Applejack a little

Ever since Vira gain the geode, it made her feel more powerful like she gain the strength of the gorons and the golden gaunlets and her magic also encrease so much

Applejack:

 _When I know I've got friends on my side Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride_

With an helpful tip from Vira, Rarity concentrate and happily use her magic to create a diamond chandeliers

Rarity: _Together we will shine so bright A radiant brilliance in the night_

Rainbooms:

 _Hey, hey, hey You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you_

Gloriosa and Timberare in their gowns and suits enjoying the ball with the other students and their guest

 _Come away with me Be the legend you were meant to be_

Another photos is shown Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Navi, and Spike in the campfire happily roasting marshmellow except for Rarity who burnt hers then Navi steals her marshmellow while Pinkie had a bouquet of marshmellows

Another photo is shown Sunset, Applejack, and Rainbow having a pillow fight. Sunset then throws a pillow straight at Vira who is taking the photo

the last photo is shows the girls taking a group selfie happlily by the woods

 _You'll always be Everfree_

Pinkie decided to spice things up for the finale, so she threw some sprinkles on her drums and let them explode in a pink sparkling cloud.

Sunset look at the Vira in the crowd of people. She smile and wave at Vira. Vira smiled then she felt someone lifting her off the ground. She yelp in surprise but realize it Bulk Biceps that lifted her on his shoulder

Vira and Sunset reach out and touch their hands before pulling away. Sunset blew a kiss to Vira who did a heart shape with her fingers then point to her. It as if she was telling _"I love you"_ to Sunset

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be!_

Pinkie decided to spice things up for the finale, so she threw some sprinkles on her drums and let them explode in a pink sparkling cloud.

When they were done, everyone cheered wildly and Gloriosa walked up on stage.

"Thank you all so much for coming," she said. "And for helping us raise enough money to save Camp Everfree!" Everyone cheered as Vira, Navi and Ellie smiled smugly at Filthy Rich who just fixed his tie and left as he collect the money.

"Thank you. For everything," said Gloriosa. "If I'd just asked for help in the first place-"

"Ah, don't sweat it. It's kinda what we do," said Rainbow.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **And why did Ellie and Vira end up getting geodes of their own? and where did they came from?**

 **YAY Sunset and Vira made up...finally! what do you think of them making up?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

 **and just two more chapter to finish the story**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R

 **Ellie's outfit is base on the photo from deviantart by the name of DarlingArmy I really love how this dress looks it the Sheik Legend of Zelda Cosplay Kimono Dress**

 **and the reason Vira didn't fight back with Dark Vira and Sunset was because that wasn't Vira. I mean It was Vira, but the same time it wasn't really her. See, when Vira's geode activated and send Sunset to the water temple, Vira had to stay in place to make sure the spell wasn't interrupted. So her magic had to made a clone version of Vira.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _Pinkie decided to spice things up for the finale, so she threw some sprinkles on her drums and let them explode in a pink sparkling cloud._

 _Sunset look at the Vira in the crowd of people. She smile and wave at Vira. Vira smiled then she felt someone lifting her off the ground. She yelp in surprise but realize it Bulk Biceps that lifted her on his shoulder_

 _Vira and Sunset reach out and touch their hands before pulling away. Sunset blew a kiss to Vira who did a heart shape with her fingers then point to her. It as if she was telling "I love you" to Sunset_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be!_

 _Pinkie decided to spice things up for the finale, so she threw some sprinkles on her drums and let them explode in a pink sparkling cloud._

 _When they were done, everyone cheered wildly and Gloriosa walked up on stage._

 _"Thank you all so much for coming," she said. "And for helping us raise enough money to save Camp Everfree!" Everyone cheered as Vira, Navi and Ellie smiled smugly at Filthy Rich who just fixed his tie and left as he collect the money._

 _"Thank you. For everything," said Gloriosa. "If I'd just asked for help in the first place-"_

 _"Ah, don't sweat it. It's kind of what we do" said Rainbow._

* * *

 **Now the story began**

After the Rainbooms finish their song, Twilight using her magic to set the lights back on when Timber walked up.

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved everyone from those Rubus fruticosus…..Blackberry brambles." Timber said

"I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you'd say you saved the campers. I thought I saved them." Twilight said with a playful smug

"Yeah, but I saved you from falling on the docks so that you could save the campers," said Timber, "So technically, it was all me."

Twilight giggled, "I'm really glad I met you, Timber," she said. Then Timber got worried.

"Uh, oh." he said.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"That sounds like a 'goodbye' and here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out," he said and blushed. "Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?"

Twilight blushed bright red, "Yeah. I'd really like that," she said.

"Oh good. I was hoping that's what this meant," said Timber, referring to the lights that were being strung around them.

"Wait, that's not me," she said. She looked and saw Vira and Navi lifting the lights

"Vira!" they both whine in a childish way as they both had a blush on their face.

"Oh Shush. You're ruining your own mood," Navi tease while Vira giving them a teasing look

The two decided to listen to her as Twilight took Timber's hand. They were inches away from a kiss when... Gloriosa swooped in and grabbed Timber.

"Oh, uh. Sorry," she said. "I need to borrow Timber."

 _ **'Ooh so close.'**_ Vira, Farore and Navi all thought

"There are some donors I really want him to meet," she continued. "There were good friends with Mom and Dad." Timber decided to follow, but he looked back at Twilight.

"Save me a dance, ok?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she said and walked away blushing.

"Adorable." said Rarity in a sing-song voice.

"He does like a pretty cool guy," Sunset said wrapping her arms around Vira. Then Rainbow zipped in.

"You know what else is cool?" she asked. "Our awesome new superpowers." Then she zipped around before returning to the girls with a pizza box, "I handed out like four hundred fliers, set up the stage, and still had time to pick up pizza. I LOVE MY SUPER SPEED!"

"I know what you mean since I gain this geode, my abilities as a sheikah increase, now I can do this" Ellie said as appear and disappear then reappeared as smoke surround her. This made Trixie who witness this jealous but she just walk away in a huff

"About that, I think the crystals are the sources of the powers." Sunset said looking at her pendant.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" asked Fluttershy.

"No! In fact, I think we were meant to find them all along." Sunset said

"Me too," said Twilight.

Vira still in her thoughts not realizing the headgear tiara that had the geode disappeared.

Rarity squint at Vira head, "Darling what happen to your geode? it not there" She stated

"What do you mean" Vira ask

"I mean it gone. Look" She said pulling put a mirror

 ** _'Oh my Hylia! what happen to the geode? did fell off my head? I gotta find it I wish I knew where it went so I wouldn't worry'_ **Vira thought to herself panicking a bit then somehow her headgear tiara appear

"oh it back" Rarity exclaim pulling the mirror away. Vira felt the tiara now feeling confuse on how it showed up

 _ **'princess I should have mention this but your geode is different then the others girls.' Farore console her knowing Vira would have a panic attack**_

 _ **'What do you mean?'** _Vira ask Farore having a confused expression yet a curious tone

 ** _'What I mean, like how you summon your sword and shield, it'll disappear when you don't need it or use it. But it'll show up when you pony up but it won't always appear all the time'_** Farore explain to Vira making her sigh in relif

Sunset notice Vira didnt say anything after Rarity put her mirror away, "Vira? Love You ok?" Sunset ask in a concern manner

"Yeah sorry Farore was just explain something to me" She then explain to the girls excatly what Farore said, "But still...I still wish to know how Ellie and I manage to gain our own geodes. They werent there until the other geodes glowed" Vira said crossing her arms. Ellie nodded in agreement wanting to know as well

"Hmm what I think is since you two are our friends and have help fight along side us in our battle. so I'm guess that maybe the geodes sense you two have prove yourself and saw the goodness in the both of you to the point to earning those geodes.

I also remember Farore explain to me that you both already gain your element which is Courage and faith" Sunset said giving a brief explanation of what happen during the incident of the friendship games and her saying of in theory and all the girls except Vira and Ellie agreed in her theory

Vira and Ellie smiled at Sunset and their friends for believing in them, for always trusting them, and for always being greats friends

Pinkie then squealed in excitemeant "Oh I cant take it anymore. GROUP HUG" she pull all the girls in a hug as they all laugh out loud enjoying the moment

 **LATER OUTSIDE THE CAVE**

Later that evening, Vira and Sunset were resting by the opening to the cave drinking punch. Sunset had slip her shoes off while Vira still had hers on Since Vira had spend her life practicing walking on high heels for years so it didnt brother her

"What a beautiful night," Vira said leaning on Sunset shoulder

"Yeah it is but I know somethig far more beautiful than the night" said Sunset.

Really? And what's that?" Vira ask looking at Sunset

"I'm look at her right now" Sunset said looking at Vira wiggling her eyebrow. Vira then give a scarlet blush and let out a dorky laugh when she realize what Sunset said as she playfully shoving her

"Such a dork" Vira laugh then she slightly lean up towards Sunset's face and kiss her nose, "but your my dork" she Teased giving a quick peck on Sunset's lips

Sunset and Vira notice Twilight and Timeber as Timber kiss Twilight's hand and left as she walked over to them.

Twilight had a blush on her face Sunset wiggle her eybrow at Twilight teasing the dorky girl.  
Twilight then playfully punch Sunset on the arm.

Then Vira having a playful smirk since she had _'enough'_ of Sunset tease the poor girl is by giving Sunset a surprising kiss on her lips

Twilight had a blush on her face witnessing both of her friends kiss _**(** not that she against them being gay and in a relationship **.)**_

Sunset as well, had blushes on her face trying to process what just happen

Her expression went from going to a mild shock but changed into a smiley expression with heart love eyes and wrapping her arm around Vira's waist

They all sip their drinks until Sunset thought of something, "There's just one thing I'm still wondering about, though." she said to both girls.

"What's that?" asked Twilight while Vira still sipping her drink, but still kept her focus on to to Sunset

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" asked Sunset.

Vira put her drink down and put her finger over her mouth thinking about the whole thing.

Sunset and Twilight look over to her curious to hear what she has to say, "Hmm...Well even if that is something that we should look into, I feel like that something we shouldn't worry about right now.

Let just have fun without worrying about magic for once. If magic is appearing in this world, then we'll cross that bridge when we encounter this magic" Vira said as the three looked up at the moon.

Vira grab Sunset's hand leaning her head on Sunset's shoulder enjoying the beautiful night

Vira had no idea how wrong and right she is

Because back at Canterlot High, in the plinth that once held the Wondercolt Statue, there was a crack in the portal to Equestria. Suddenly, bright lights flashed from the crack and shot out of it. That could only mean one thing. More Equestrian magic was escaping, and the team was in for one hell of a welcome home present.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? What was up with the that magic?...That another story for another time**

 **everything will be explain but not in this story.**

 **And why did Ellie and Vira end up getting geodes of their own? and where did they came from?**

 **YAY Sunset and Vira made up...finally! what do you think of them making up?**

 **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

 **and just one more chapter to finish the story but dont be sad cause there more adventure coming up in a new story**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R &R**

 **btw how to you guys feel about mlp: fim ending? To me it sad but I'll always remember all the good times**

 **I was never really into mlp I thought it was childish and I didn't want to be label as a baby or be made fun of** **-_- even though I was close to be an adult until I saw generation 4 of mlp and youtube compilation of the mane 6 freak-out and mental breakdown and now I love the show especially pinkie fourth wall breaking**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

 **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _Sunset and Vira notice Twilight and Timeber as Timber kiss Twilight's hand and left as she walked over to them._

 _Twilight had a blush on her face Sunset wiggle her eybrow at Twilight teasing the dorky girl._  
 _Twilight then playfully punch Sunset on the arm._

 _Then Vira having a playful smirk since she had 'enough' of Sunset tease the poor girl is by giving Sunset a surprising kiss on her lips_

 _Twilight had a blush on her face witnessing both of her friends kiss **(** not that she against them being gay and in a relationship **.)**_

 _Sunset as well, had blushes on her face trying to process what just happen_

 _Her expression went from going to a mild shock but changed into a smiley expression with heart love eyes and wrapping her arm around Vira's waist_

 _They all sip their drinks until Sunset thought of something, "There's just one thing I'm still wondering about, though." she said to both girls._

 _"What's that?" asked Twilight while Vira still sipping her drink, but still kept her focus on to to Sunset_

 _"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" asked Sunset._

 _Vira put her drink down and put her finger over her mouth thinking about the whole thing._

 _Sunset and Twilight look over to her curious to hear what she has to say, "Hmm...Well even if that is something that we should look into, I feel like that something we shouldn't worry about right now._

 _Let just have fun without worrying about magic for once. If magic is appearing in this world, then we'll cross that bridge when we encounter this magic" Vira said as the three looked up at the moon._

 _Vira grab Sunset's hand leaning her head on Sunset's shoulder enjoying the beautiful night_

 _Vira had no idea how wrong and right she is_

 _Because back at Canterlot High, in the plinth that once held the Wondercolt Statue, there was a crack in the portal to Equestria. Suddenly, bright lights flashed from the crack and shot out of it. That could only mean one thing. More Equestrian magic was escaping, and the team was in for one hell of a welcome home present._

* * *

 **Now the story began**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

After the ball, Everyone had finally finished rebuilding the dock...again

The Rainbooms, Ellie, Vira, and Navi stood in front of it to admire their handiwork.

"Third time's the is it fifth? I've lost track." Rainbow said

Ellie let a small chuckle in agreement, "Yeah it is confusing to keep track but I think it only been 3 times. I mean if you count the old dock that is."

"All that matters is that the runway is finished." said Rarity.

"Ah think you mean the 'dock'?" Applejack asked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, to-mah-to, tomato." said Rarity

"Uhh isn't the phrase suspose to be Tomato to-mah-to" Vira ask.

"Honsetly Who cares? it still the same phrase" Navi stated too tired to not care about how Rarity said the phrase

Spike then wags his tail, "Beside even if it gets destroyed, you guys can fixed it again" he said then shrunk down when all the girls and Navi glared at him in a annoyed manner

He chuckled nervously, "Let just hope nothing bad happen to it..."

Navi slap herself with her wing _**'Why do I get the feeling he going to jinx it'**_ she ask in her thoughts, but then as Navi predict, Pinkie yelled in a excited manner

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie yelled in a excited manner, throwing stuff onto the dock.

Soon the stuff Pinkie threw on the dock exploded, blowing the dock back to square one AGAIN! Everyone stared at it dismally, the explosion having messed up their hair. Rarity and Navi squeaked in fear and astonishment as Rarity extended her hand. Then both Navi and Rarity fainted from the shock.

Then for a strange reason, some of the explosion cause the water to lift up and hit Vira...again

OH COME ON! ARE YOU _'HONKS'_ KIDDING ME?" Vira yelled as at the same time, big birds let out some loud noises, blocking her swearing as she threw her hands up as she was dripping wet, mad about the destroyed dock

Vira then sigh in defeat, "Make that 4 times as well as me getting drench in water"

"Y'know, in retrospect, we probably should've seen that coming," Ellie said.

Everyone laughed at her comment as they reset their hair and as well as getting Vira dry.

Rainbow had the idea to use her super speed to dry her up. It work, but her hair ended up being messy from the force of the wind.

 ***Reference from the first episode of the first season when rainbow did the same thing to Twilight***

Vira simply shrug it off and tied it into a ponytail while the other look at the destroy dock

Sunset begins walking to the docks, "We better get started again."

"Oh Wait! Before we start, I think we should have some music to listen while we work" Vira said pull out her phone while Pinkie pull out a speaker phone radio...from her hair

Vira connect her phone to the system. Vira had a song that The Rainbooms have recorded along with Ellie Vira, and Navi.

She about to press play, but Ellie spoke out, "Should one of us wake up Rarity and Navi so they can help us?"

"I'll go and wake up Rarity," Sunset said

"I got Navi" Vira said

Sunset walks over to see Rarity is still passed out while Vira went over to Navi

Vira manage to wake Navi up by waving a piece of her favorite food, "How is Rarity doing?" She ask Sunset

"It's no use, she's out cold," Sunset replies.

Vira having a mischief gleam look over to Sunset "Welllll...she needs to wake up sooner or later. We need her help fixing the docks," She said mouting the word _'play along'_ to Sunset while pointing to the dirt around Rarity

Sunset knowing what Vira trying to do, having the same mischief glare like Vira, nods her head, "Yeah. Besides, won't she get dirty for laying down in the dirt like that?" She ask return the glare that Vira was giving

Rarity regains consciousness as she shots up, "Ew! Not that!" She scream

Vira giggled, "Welcome back Rarity."

"Glad to see you up. We need your help with the docks," Sunset happily replies.

Rarity blinks her eyes for a few minutes and sigh unhappy of having to work on the dock again but lets out a calm smile Sunset help Rairty gets up by offering her hand to her which she accept, "Of course darling. Let's get to work." Rarity said knowing that when it comes to obstacles in their path, her friends' bond are strong because they work together to get through those obstacles

everyone began to fix the dock as Vira press play. The music began playing

[Sunset Shimmer and Vira]

 ** _Somewhere's a book With chapters still blank_**

All:  
Insi-i-ide

Sunset and Vira, and Ellie picks up some wood, and brings them to the girls, while Twilight uses magic to carry it the rest.

[Rarity]

 _It's the book of our lives And the story is ours_

All:  
(To write)

[Sunset Shimmer and Vira]

 ** _Ours to write_**

Rarity helps Fluttershy, and Navi with the feeders and the lanterns.

[Applejack and Ellie]

 ** _Some pages fade While others are black_**

All:  
And whi-i-ite

[Fluttershy and Navi]

 ** _And the story begins Again every time_**

All:  
 _(We try )_

[Applejack and Ellie]

 ** _Every time we try_**

Everyone else start building the docks, and bring paint so they can paint it with beautiful colors.

All:  
And hope shines eternal And friends are all I need

Rainbow Dash, Ellie and Pinkie Pie:

(All I need)

And hope shines eternal

Twilight Sparkle and Vira:  
( Shines eternal)

All:

And the future is always bri-i-i-ight When you're here with me

All the girls began to gain their pony ears, wings, and extended tails. They are having fun being together, even though they are working on getting the docks build up.  
Vira still having a mischief gleam, grab her paintbrush getting paint on the girls

Then all the girls got into a paint war which Pinkie and Vira came out victorious. All the girls laugh at how messy they got. Even Rarity was having fun even if she got paint on her hair and outfit.

[Twilight Sparkle]

 _I've fought through the darkness And come out the_

All:

Other si-i-ide

Twilight uses her magic to put the lanterns on the poles.

[Rainbow Dash]

 _For rain clouds will clear The way for the_

All:  
Sunny sky

[Applejack and Navi]

Way for the sunny sky-y-y

Rainbow uses her speed to make the bench. Then Pinkie and Vira grab paint brushes and paint the bench.

[Pinkie Pie]  
 _I've been afraid And stayed through the longest_

All: Ni-i-ight

[Twilight Sparkle and Ellie]

 ** _Through the longest ni-i-ight_**

Pinkie then uses her ability to make small explosions for the decorations tos tick on, and where the others need to hammer on.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _But morning still comes And with it, it brings_

All:

A light

[Rainbow Dash and Navi]

 **Oh, it brings a li-i-ight**

Vira and Ellie using buckets to soak the docks then with using Rainbow's super speed to dry it up, so it will be nice and clean.

[All] And hope shines eternal And friends are all I need

Sunset Shimmer and Vira:

 ** _(Yeah, they're all I need)_**

All:  
And hope shines eternal

Applejack and Navi: (Shines eternal)

All:  
And the future is always bri-i-i-ight

The future is always bri-i-ight

Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight

When you're here with me

After some time, the girls have finish fixing up the docks,...for the four time. Of course, they make sure to confiscate Pinkie's sprinkles or anything that can make the dock be destroyed...again.  
After that with the help of Vira and with Rarity's knowledge of hair and fashion sense, they all got the paint off of them.

The Nine friends along with their classmates spend the rest of their time at camp having a lot of fun. As long as they have each other, the girls can confront any trouble that comes their way.

* * *

 **TBC... FOR NOW**

 **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, BUT DON'T WORRY!**

 **There is still more adventure of Vira and her friends . plus the next new story is call Legend of Zelda: Eq: Magical Movie Night**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
 **PLEASE R &R**

just to let you know all the time of vira falling into the lake and getting accidently wet was a running gag as well as the dock getting destroyed


End file.
